Premonitions
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: A new villain, known as Bestla, threatens to destroy the Planet by unthinkable means. Meanwhile, Cloud cannot come to terms with the fact he has probably lost Tifa forever. But, through it all, those involved begin to get the strangest feelings that they have lived through their experiences before... Rated M for profanity, violence, and nudity.
1. You're Getting Old

Chapter 1: You're Getting Old

Denzel wandered through the streets. It was a typical summer night. Now seventeen years old, he felt more confident to wander the streets of Edge alone.

He was not in the best of moods. He had asked out Marlene, only to be shot down for the third time. Much of Denzel's life was unhappy, whether it was his parents being killed or his inability to find a stable relationship.

Denzel had a one-room apartment near the edge of town. He never stayed in, though. He found the place boring, and the street life more exciting. He was presently on Penn Street, known as the world's prostitution hub. Denzel had come here to get lucky. He was scouting the alleyways, where the merchandise often dwelled.

He paused. Denzel could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see no one behind him. Figuring it was only his imagination, he continued on. He was actually quite disappointed. He was hoping it was one of the ladies. He easily shrugged it off; they would be around here, somewhere.

Denzel heard the footsteps again. He turned around to see the same results. He then felt himself shiver. _Is someone following me? _he thought. Suddenly, he was no longer interested in getting laid. He was now interested in getting home. He quickly began to move faster for the mouth of the alley.

As he made his way, he began to hear the footsteps again. This time, he ignored them. Or at least he tried to. He tried to ignore them as they grew louder and faster. Denzel didn't care. He only wanted to get home. And safe. And then, he felt two hands push him to the ground.

He hit the ground hard. He had no time to absorb the pain. Quickly, he turned over to see a strange woman standing over him. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with red eyes and long hair of the same color. Her clothing and even her nails were red.

"Who are you," the strange woman demanded.

"That's not your business," Denzel replied. He immediately regretted his remark, given the fact she had just overpowered him.

"Denzel!" the woman exclaimed.

Denzel jumped, giving away his identity. _Oh, shit._

"I am Bestla," said the woman.

"Nice to meet you," Denzel said, sarcastically. "You know, a handshake would have been more appropriate. I'm a whore-seeking low-life and even I know that!"

Bestla did not respond.

"What do you want from me?"

"Where is Cloud?"

"I don't know," Denzel replied. "I haven't seen him in years." He was telling the truth; he hadn't seen Cloud since the Omega incident.

"Where is Tifa?" Bestla asked next.

"I don't know either," Denzel replied. "The last I heard, she got married to some business mogul." That was the truth. Tifa had a wedding so big there were helicopters full of reporters hovering above the castle she had gotten married at. The guest list included celebrities left and right; Cloud was missing and did not attend.

Then, Bestla asked her final question. "Do you know the location of any of the three pieces of the Chronus Wand?"

"I've only heard of the Chronus Wand," Denzel replied. "And it's a myth. Shinra was advanced, but not advanced enough to build such a device."

Bestla sighed. "It seems you're of no use to me."

With that, she pulled a gun out and shot Denzel in the forehead. He promptly fell to the ground, dead.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

The mood was different in Kalm. At least in a medium-sized dining room that was usually empty except for that day. Barret was there, but Cloud, who was seated at the head of the table, did not recognize anyone else. Most of these people were co-workers Barret had gathered. Cloud did not have too many friends.

It was Cloud's birthday. And for the first time in his life, he regretted it. He had helped saved the world, which was extraordinary, but was still disappointed in himself. In the personal sense, he felt as if he had accomplished little.

"So how old are you?" asked Nara, one of Barret's younger co-workers.

"I'm 30," muttered Cloud.

"Wow" she replied. "I never would have guessed. I was going to say twenty-two, my age!"

Nara was seated next to Cloud. Barret did this on purpose; he was hoping they would hit it off. Nara seemed interested, but Cloud, of course, did not.

"So you just turned thirty and it's been nearly a decade since you saved the world," Nara continued. "What have you been up to since then, anyway?"

"Not much," Cloud replied.

"Not much?!" Barret exclaimed. "Don't forget about the geostigma incident!"

"And what about the Omega incident?" added Nara.

"I was barely involved in that," Cloud replied. "But the real hero of that one would probably creep you out."

Nara decided it was time to change the subject. "Have you ever been to Costa del Sol?" she asked him.

"I have," Cloud answered, "when we were chasing Sephiroth."

_Damn! _thought Nara. _Try something a little more random!_

"Ever play the lottery?" asked Nara.

"Once," laughed Barret.

Flashback…

"What are you numbers again?" asked Barret, gazing into the TV.

"4-1-3," replied Cloud."

"Shhh!" whispered Biggs. "They're drawing!"

"We have a one!" shouted the announcer.

"Dammit!" muttered Barret.

"We have an eight!" the announcer continued.

"Don't care anymore," grunted Barret.

"And finally, a seven!"

"I'll be damned," observed Barret. "Next time, try betting 6-6-6!"

…End Flashback

"It didn't turn out too well," Barret continued.

Nara realized she couldn't get a pleasant response out of Cloud no matter what she asked. So she gave up.

Of course, Cloud had a lot on his mind. Mainly, he was thinking about his greatest regret. The one thing he never should have let go. The one mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

ELSEWHERE...

"I don't believe it," muttered Tifa into the mirror. "Another gray hair. At twenty-nine."

"It's not the end of the world," Bo replied from the bedroom.

"I know," Tifa insisted, "I just can't believe it."

Bo was Tifa's husband. They had been married for two years now. Bo was the CEO of a successful solar power company in Edge. Tifa, meanwhile, had returned to her old role as a bar hostess.

"By the way," continued Bo, "how did the test turn out?"

"Negative," Tifa replied sadly. "Yet again."

Bo sighed. "A whole year. We've been trying for a whole year."

"Maybe we should see a doctor," Tifa suggested.

"You don't want to have one the natural way?" asked Bo.

"Maybe we can't," said Tifa.

"Why are you so adamant about having kids all of a sudden, anyway?" asked Bo.

"I'm not getting any younger," Tifa answered.

"You won't be able to go out with your friends anymore," Bo warned.

"They're your friends, not mine," Tifa replied.

"Talk to them," Bo insisted. "Go shopping with their wives."

"They still wouldn't be mine."

"You'll lose your figure," Bo warned.

"That's really sad when you have more invested in your figure than the next generation," Tifa stated.

"We'll talk about it later," Bo replied. "We're running late."

"No we're not," Tifa replied. "Your friends don't even show up at the bar until an hour after we arrive."

"Someone has to be there first," Bo insisted.

Tifa, meanwhile, plucked another gray hair. She decided not to let it get to her. Everything else was fine; nobody could tell her age anyway. She was dressed in a black tank top, boots, and a pair of jeans that quite flattered her posterior. It was, of course, for Bo.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Bo had retreated to the hallway bathroom, presumably to make use of the facilities. Sighing, Tifa decided to go downstairs and answer the door.

Bo, meanwhile, had other things on his mind.

_She's thinking about Cloud again_, he thought to himself as he washed his hands. _I knew she wasn't over him. But he's miles away. They don't even talk anymore. He's out of the picture, and she's mine now. He should have fished while they were biting._

When Bo left the bathroom, he descended the stairs to an odd sight. There were three police officers in the foyer. Rollers were visible through the windows. Tifa had tears streaming down her face.

"Denzel's dead," she informed her husband.

"The little boy you used to look after?" asked Bo, as gently as he could.

"Yes," Tifa sniffed. "He was only seventeen years old."

"What happened?"

"He was shot," Tifa replied. "In an alley in cold blood. They need me to identify him."

Bo sighed to himself. The night was ruined.


	2. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

Denzel lay dead, his eyes wide open, his mouth gaping. Tifa shuddered at the sight, tears again welling up in her eyes. She would always see him as the poor little boy she took care of those many years ago.

"It's him."

"Thank you," replied one of the paramedics. Two more paramedics approached Denzel, one with a gurney and one with a body bag.

It was too much reality for Tifa to watch. Giving in to her urge, she turned around. As she did so, she saw someone familiar. "Hey, Cloud. Happy birthday." She felt quite awkward in saying it.

"Thanks," her old friend replied.

"I know it's not the best time," she added.

"Tell me about it," he replied. "But it is what it is."

"Agreed," said Tifa.

"What happened?" he asked. "I mean, I got the call and everything, but did they tell you anything?"

"Nothing I really want to talk about," Tifa answered. She paused. "But I will. A witness said some woman in red shot him. She was looking for the Chronus Wand." She paused again. "And us."

"What would she want with us?" asked Cloud. It didn't bother him terribly; ever since they became famous, a lot of people were looking for them for endless reasons. Autographs. Pictures. Money. Sex. Everything.

"I don't know," Tifa replied. "What would she want with the Chronus Wand?"

"And where's Bo?" asked Cloud, slightly changing the subject.

"I made him stay back," Tifa replied. "I didn't want him involved."

"Well," Cloud began, "it looks like we just got involved. We need to track down who did this and bring her to justice."

Tifa gazed at the wedding band on her finger. "I don't do this kind of stuff anymore," she said. "I'm married now. I've settled down. I can't help you. It might have been a nice idea seven years ago, but it's too late."

"This isn't about me," Cloud insisted. "This is about Denzel."

Tifa was silent. The fact she was committed to Bo was a big reason she avoided Cloud. But there were other reasons as well.

"You knew Denzel as much as I did," Cloud continued. "We both owe it to him."

"Yo! Guys!" shouted a familiar voice. Cloud and Tifa turned in unison too see Barret approaching with Nara.

"Hey Barret," Tifa greeted. Slowly, it was starting to feel like the old days again. And Tifa did not like that.

"Who the fuck did this?" Barret continued, quite upset.

"The composite the witness provided points to Bestla Ratzinger," Tifa replied.

"Who?"

"She's a socialite," Nara replied. "Or was. Her father was a weapons manufacturer.v He designed the Urchin."

"The Urchin?" asked Cloud. "I've never heard of it."

"Long story short," continued Nara, "anything in it's path is destroyed."

"She was eventually going to take her father's place," Tifa added. "But with Shinra gone, he was out of a job."

"It was worth it!" Barret said, referring to the destruction of Shinra.

"What happened to Bestla?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah," added Barret. "What did happen to Bestla?"

"Her family went broke," Tifa continued. "Actually, homeless. Her father and brother were killed by a mugger in the streets. Her sister was raped and murdered a year later, and her mother committed suicide."

"Could that be why she's after us?" suggested Cloud.

"I would bet so," said Nara.

"Then what did she have against Denzel?"

The Urchin floated ominously through the air. It had no lights, making it virtually undetectable at night. The ship was three times the size of the Highwind.

Only one person was on board. That person was Bestla. She had just killed her first human being. It would not be her last. But at that moment, none of that was on her mind.

All that occupied her was the Chronus Wand. She was certain it existed. She had made no effort to hide her identity when she murdered Denzel. She wanted to get caught. She knew it would lead Cloud and Tifa to her.

She thought about her parents. And her siblings. They were all gone. A tear rolled down Bestla's face as she reminded herself of that fact. She remembered her days as a teenager. She remembered her dreams of becoming a weapons designer like her father.

But that was another life. She could not focus on the past. She needed to focus on the near-future, and _then_ the past.

And once she obtained the Chronus Wand, she would no longer have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

She would be a goddess.

Tifa sighed. "Where's Bestla now?"

"We have to track her down," insisted Cloud. "Whoever this Bestla is, she's obviously up to no good."

"Do we have any leads?" asked Tifa. "If we don't, you don't have a trail."

"One of the witnesses said she was asking him questions about the Chronus Wand," Cloud repeated. "Do you know what that is?"

"I do," answered Barret. "I know it's nothing. It doesn't exist."

"It's rumored to exist," Cloud said. "In any case, Bestla believes it does."

"Well, I'm in," announced Barret. "We're tracking her down, and we're putting an end to her."

Both of them, along with Nara, turned to Tifa.

"Can we count on your help? For old times sake?" asked Cloud.

"Bo wouldn't approve," Tifa said, despite the fact she knew she was beaten.

"I'm not asking Bo," Cloud insisted.

"You should get married, you guys," Tifa replied. "A lot changes."

"And this Bestla is probably after us," Barret retorted. "Want Bo to become a widower?"

Checkmate. She was beaten, and she knew it. "Alright," agreed Tifa. "But just this one time. If Bo finds out about this, you'll probably never see me again."

"We have to take that chance," Cloud acknowledged.

"Look," added Barret. "Both your lives are in danger."

"So, " continued Tifa with her hands on her hips, "if we're going to go after Bestla, where do we begin?"

"Naturally," Cloud replied, "we should go where this Chronus Wand is located."

"But we have no idea where it's located," Tifa reminded them. "If anywhere."

"There's the most likely place," Cloud suggested. "We should rule it out first."

"The Shinra building?" asked Barret.

"Bingo," Cloud replied.

"I suppose," Tifa agreed, her hands still on her hips. "But you only have me until midnight."

"What time is it now?" asked Cloud.

"Eight," Barret answered.

And then, attention was turned to the youngest among them.

"What's she doing here?" asked Cloud.

"I'm coming too!" announced Nara.


	3. The Infiltration

Chapter 3: The Infiltration

"I told Marlene about Denzel," said Barret.

"What did she say?" asked Nara.

"She cried herself stupid," Barret replied. "They did grow up together. She was annoyed he kept asking her out, but now that he's gone…"

"She regrets saying no?" suggested Nara.

"Who knows," Barret replied. "Fuck."

Nara raised her eyes.

"Sorry," Barret apologized. He had been making an effort to watch his language more. "It reminds me of hearing something similar nine years ago, when someone else died."

"Déjà vu?" asked Nara.

"No," Barret replied, "just bad memories. I never have déjà vu."

"Neither do I," added Cloud. "I wonder what it's like."

"You guys!" called Tifa from the bridge. "We're here!"

The Highwind came to a stop in the air, a mere inches above the abandoned Shinra building. The building was in ruin; nobody had even set foot inside in nearly a decade.

"You know," observed Barret as the three of them joined Tifa on the bridge, "I never knew you could pilot this thing."

"It's because I'm female, isn't it?" asked Tifa, in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"No," Barret replied. "I just never saw you do it."

"Right," Tifa muttered to herself. She knew better.

"So where are they?" asked Nara.

"Where are who?" answered the baffled Tifa.

"The rest of the team," Nara clarified. "There were eight of you."

"Nine," Cloud corrected, realizing whom she was referring to. "One of us was killed before we defeated Sephiroth. The rest have split. They got jobs and got lives."

"And when we say that," added Tifa, "most of them moved and changed their numbers."

"So this is it, then?" asked Nara.

"I'm afraid so," Barret replied. "We don't have any kind of correspondence."

"That's kind of sad," Nara observed aloud.

"Can we just drop the ladders?" insisted Tifa, changing the subject. "It's eight fifteen."

The four of them landed on the roof. Cloud had been half expecting the building to collapse when his feet touched the floor.

"Okay Cloud," began Tifa. "You used to work for these guys."

"True," Cloud replied. "But I never went here until…"

"You guys," Barret interrupted, "if the Chronus Wand is here, I have a feeling where it would be."

"Where?" asked Nara

"Floor 67," Tifa answered. "Home of the science department."

"You read my mind," Barret observed.

"Then it's off to floor 67," Cloud announced.

"Let's just get this over with," said Tifa.

The four of them made their way inside. They entered on the 70th floor, right into the president's office. The room was dark, with dust and spider webs left and right. All of the windows were cracked. Most of the chairs were turned over, and the president's desk was a spider colony.

"Hard to believe this was once the center of the world," Nara observed.

They made their way down to the 69th floor. Then the 68th. Both floors seemed as lively as a morgue. More dust, more spider webs. Tifa could hardly believe it was the Shinra headquarters.

And then, an air duct covering fell from the roof. Tifa jumped and found herself instinctively grabbing Cloud's arm.

"Are you okay?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah," Tifa replied, and laughed. "That just made me jump."

"I guess we all have to get used to surprises again," Cloud suggested.

"I figured that," said Tifa.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah," replied Tifa. "Why?"

"I'm going to need that arm back."

Tifa realized she was indeed still holding onto Cloud's arm. She quickly let go, and began to blush. What they both realized in unison was that she was between Cloud and Barret, but she chose Cloud to grab onto.

Finally, the four of them reached the 67th floor.

"Okay," began Cloud, trying to get everyone focused. "Let's find that Chronus Wand."

The four began their search, making their way along the route three of them took nine years earlier. Cloud checked the chamber that elevated to the 68th floor. He then stepped back. Too many painful memories were associated with that chamber.

Tifa, meanwhile, noticed the wooden boxes. Wasting no time, she began to punch and kick each box, one by one, until it was reduced to pieces.

"You've still got it," Cloud complimented.

"These boxes were halfway rotted anyway," Tifa replied.

Meanwhile, Barret's attention was turned to the other chamber. The broken one.

"I'll be damned," he said. "Even after all these years, I'm still expecting to see that headless freak in there."

"You guys!" shouted Nara from the side opposite of Barret. "Look at this! I think I can move this wall!"

As the other three gave her a baffled look, Nara pushed the wall behind her, revealing a passageway.

"A secret passage?" suggested Cloud.

"For us," Barret declared.

Nara continued to push the stone until it revealed a wide open space. "You guys!" she declared. "You've got to see this!"

Beyond the stone was a catwalk, suspended roughly thirty feet above the ground. At the end of the catwalk, there was what seemed like an island. And there was an alter there. And the four of them suspected what was there. Or at least what was supposed to be.

"Hell," declared Barret. "A secret room."

"All bets are that the Chronus Wand is here," suggested Tifa.

The four slowly made their way across the catwalk. As they approached the island, the alter began to seem plain and unsophisticated. Still, they made their way. They had to be sure.

When they reached the island, the alter was indeed bare. Cloud examined it, hoping it was actually some sort of encasing. But it was not. Slowly, the realization came to them all.

"She beat us," muttered Barret. "Fuck it all!"

"What do we do now?" asked Nara.

"We need to find Bestla," Cloud replied. "She was here. We need to see if she's left a trail."

Just then, the four of them heard a sound behind them. Tifa turned around to see a woman in red had joined them on the island.

It was Bestla.

"Correction," said Cloud. "She _is_ here."


	4. The Fall

Chapter 4: The Fall

Barret, immediately and instinctively, pointed his gun-arm at Bestla. He was not about to suffer poor Denzel's fate.

"Looking for this?" Bestla taunted. She held a small device in the palm of her hand.

_Obviously not the Chronus Wand, _Tifa thought.

"No," replied Cloud. "We're looking for what you're looking for."

"This is what I'm looking for," Bestla replied. "Or at least a piece of it."

"I think you better hand it over," warned Barret. His arm was slightly relaxed, but still aimed at Bestla. She had no escape.

"Tell me," continued Bestla, "where are the two other pieces?"

"I said," repeated Barret sternly, "hand over the piece."

"You need to tell me where the other two pieces are," Bestla insisted.

Barret scoffed. "What are you going to do? Gun us down, just like Denzel?"

Bestla was silent.

"You're outnumbered with a machine gun pointed at you," Barret continued. "That's not a very good place to be."

Again Bestla was silent. And, strangely, she began to smile.

"I don't know what the fuck you're smiling about," said Barret, "but I'm giving you until the count of three to hand that piece over."

Bestla continued to smile.

"One!" Barret began to count.

She still smiled.

"Two!" Barret continued.

And then, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret suddenly heard the sound of another gun cock.

Tifa turned her head slightly to the left. A second gun was pointing at the three of them. And that gun was held by Nara.

"You're with her?!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Surprise!" declared Nara.

"You really thought I would be dumb enough to face the three of you alone?" taunted Bestla. "Allow me to introduce you to my loyal henchwoman, Nara."

"So much for my co-worker," muttered Barret.

Bestla cackled. "She's been pretending to work with all your former friends!"

"What?!" shouted Tifa.

"Pretending to be a co-pilot," Bestla continued. "Another thief. Another fortune teller. First the deceptions, and then the killings!

"There's going to be another killing within the hour!" Cloud snarled.

"Really," taunted Bestla. "We may be outnumbered, but you're outgunned."

"I'm faster than you think," Barret warned.

"And we can both fire in unison," Bestla retorted.

Barret felt his mouth dry. He hated to admit it, but she was right. The odds were indeed against them.

"Now," continued Bestla, "you have no fight against us, which is a little sad."

"What are you going on about?" demanded Cloud.

"I think I'll give you all a chance to even the odds."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Tifa.

"I'm going to let you all go for now," Bestla explained. "If you're all fast enough."

"Fast enough?" Cloud smelled a rat.

"Each of you," Bestla continued, "must run across the catwalk and out of the room. One by one."

"So it's a game," Tifa said.

"In a way," Bestla replied. "And while each of you are running, I'll fire a shot at you. If I miss, you live to fight me properly."

"We're not playing your stupid game," said Barret.

"Then," retorted Nara, her gun still aimed at the three of them, "welcome to target practice!"

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret all groaned in unison. They realized they had no choice.

"I think the living machine gun should play first," ordered Bestla.

Cautiously, Barret lowered his arm. There was no alternative. He looked at the catwalk. It didn't seem far. He was forty-four years old now. He was hoping he still had it.

"What are you waiting for?" taunted Nara. "We don't have all night."

Barret took a deep breath. He positioned himself. And then, he began to run. His eyes were focused on the other end of the catwalk. He heard, and felt, his feet on the metal catwalk. The test of his life had begun.

When he was a third of the way across the catwalk, Bestla fired. This was not the gun she used to kill Denzel with. This one was different; it fired a blue laser. But the beam did not hit Barret. It almost seemed as if Bestla was not even aiming. Instead, the beam hit the catwalk. And then, Barret's life was really in jeopardy. When the beam hit the catwalk, it spread across in both directions.

"Lookout!" cried Tifa.

Barret turned his head to notice the beam catching up with him. When he was halfway across the catwalk, he jumped, slightly backward, over the beam. The beam continued its menacing journey until it reached the end of the catwalk. Then it faded.

"You missed!" shouted Barret in triumph.

"Well," replied Bestla, "that was my shot. I guess this is your lucky day."

Barret turned around to finish his trip across the catwalk. But then, something began to happen. Cracks began to appear in the metal grating. The catwalk's color began to turn from a dark black to a light brown. Within two seconds, the catwalk was dust.

And Barret fell through.

"Barret!" shrieked Tifa.

Barret hit the ground hard. Cloud and Tifa heard a loud groan from below. Both of them instinctively ran to the edge of the island, trying to see Barret. But they could not.

Cloud turned to confront Bestla, but she was gone. As was Nara. "Bestla!" demanded Cloud. "Where are you?!"

Cloud only heard his echo.

"Hey Cloud," called Tifa. "There's a ladder on this end of the island."

Both of them climbed down the ladder. When they reached the bottom, they ran to the area under where the catwalk had been. Barret was laying on his back, breathing heavily. Blood was coming from his mouth. Both Cloud and Tifa simultaneously looked at him. He was obviously hurt, and needed help. They could get Bestla later.

"Don't move!" ordered Tifa. "We'll get you out of here!"

"Ambulance," Cloud replied as he pulled a phone from his pocket. "I'm on it."

"T-too damn late!" Barret managed to cough out.

"Don't say that!" ordered Tifa.

"I should have kept running," Barret continued through his labored breathing. "Maybe I deserved it."

"Don't try to talk now," ordered Cloud. "We'll get you home. You're a survivor."

"Not this time," Barret groaned. "That bitch killed Corel's greatest!"

Those were his last words. Barret turned his head slightly, and was still forever.

Sobbing bitterly, Tifa closed his eyes.

"No," whispered Cloud.


	5. Reactor Number Four

Chapter 5: Reactor Number Four

The Highwind floated solemnly through the sky towards its next destination. The atmosphere was quiet and gloomy. The surrounding skies appeared to be deserted. The city below had been abandoned for nine years. Looking around, anyone could regard the area as a nasty, nihilistic nightmare.

The atmosphere inside was just as gloomy.

"Where are we going again?" asked Tifa quietly.

"Reactor Number Four," Cloud replied.

"What's there?" asked Tifa.

"It's a secondary weapons facility," Cloud replied.

"That's right," Tifa reminded herself.

"With any luck, we'll find another piece."

"So there are apparently three pieces," Tifa observed aloud.

"Apparantly," Cloud echoed.

"What could Bestla want with this Chronus Wand?"

"Who knows," Cloud softly replied. "And we won't until we find out what the Chronus Wand is for in the first place."

"Do you have and idea?" asked Tifa.

"Not a clue," Cloud replied. "But Reactor Number Four does have a database. We might find the answer."

"We'll look that up after we destroy the piece," replied Tifa. "If it's there, that is."

"Yes," said Cloud. "We'll destroy the piece. And put an end to Bestla."

"And yet the damage is still done," Tifa pointed out. "Barret is gone."

"I can't believe it," muttered Cloud. "It seemed like yesterday that we were all superhuman and immortal. Larger than life, you might say."

"I know," Tifa resplied. "Once, that fall would have been no problem for him. But he was getting old." She paused. "Like us." She got up from where she was sitting to stand next to Cloud, who was piloting the Highwind.

"We still live," Cloud said. "And as long as we do, Bestla doesn't stand a chance."

Before she could change her mind, Tifa put her arm on Cloud's shoulder. "There's one thing about you that hasn't changed."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're so brave."

The atmosphere was equally bleak aboard the Urchin. Bestla sat in a chair that Nara could only describe as her throne. Their quest was continuing as well. And so far, they were succeeding.

"Cloud and Tifa are heading for Reactor Number Four," Nara pointed out. "I've detected the movement of the Highwind."

"Then that's where another piece of the Chronus Wand is hidden," Bestla replied.

"And that's where the mighty Cloud will die," Nara added. "Damn shame he couldn't fuck me first."

Bestla's eyes widened. "Oh, no," she declared. "I'm not going to kill him yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Nara.

"I want him to suffer," Bestla replied. "The way I did."

"He hasn't suffered enough?"

"He'll never suffer enough," Bestla insisted. "I'll make him suffer when he reaches Reactor Number Four. I'll make him suffer when he reaches the final piece of the Chronus Wand. And then, when I'm a goddess, I'll make him suffer all over again. I will get my revenge! I will!"

"You realize," Nara began, "that your use of the Chronus Wand will give him an extra chance to stop us."

"I've considered that," Bestla replied. "But he won't even know that when he has it. That's the beauty of it."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Nara.

"I was meant to be a goddess," Bestla declared. "Do you know how I got my name?"

Nara shook her head.

"Thousands of years ago, an ancient people had a goddess by that name," Bestla replied. "She gave birth to the king of the gods."

"I never heard that story," Nara said.

"Most people haven't," replied Bestla. "My father told me he came up with it after visiting the Great Library of Rhunis."

"I thought that place was a myth," Nara said.

"And I thought the same thing about the Chronus Wand," insisted Bestla. "This wand is going to change everything."

"What about our other selves?" asked Nara. "The other Nara and Bestla?"

"The thought never occurred to me," Bestla replied.

"We were going to get this one last," explained Tifa. "It was the easiest to infiltrate. By then, Shinra would know we were coming, so we saved the easiest for last."

Cloud and Tifa stood outside Reactor Number Four. Both were wrapped in memories of days long gone.

"Ah," reminisced Cloud. "I remember the days of Reactor infiltrations." Specifically, he thought of Reactor Number Five.

_Flashback…_

"You seem to know where to go," observed Tifa aloud. "Have you been here before?"

"No," replied Cloud. "Never in my life."

…_End Flashback_

"This reactor's different," Cloud recalled aloud. "It looks easier than it actually is. Believe it or not, it had the highest security. Not that it matters now, of course."

"What were they protecting in there?" asked Tifa. "Besides the Chronus Wand?"

"I never found out," Cloud replied. "Everything was all hush-hush about this place.

"Well," said Tifa, "shall we go in?"

They cautiously entered the reactor. Inside, there was a long, broad hallway. In every way, the reactor was akin to the abandoned Shinra Building. There were spider webs everywhere. The rooms were dark. All Cloud and Tifa could hear was their own footsteps. Every now and then, Cloud turned around to see if anyone was following them. But no one was.

Soon, they reached the central room. There before them was a console the size of a house.

"Is this the database you mentioned?" asked Tifa.

"You bet," Cloud replied.

"Well, it's useless," Tifa dismissed. "There's no power in here."

"We don't need it," Cloud replied. "These kind of computers have their own generators." He led Tifa to a corner of the database. "Watch," he said as he threw a switch.

Immediately, the database lit up. Tifa jumped back in surprise. "Wow."

"Impressive?" asked Cloud.

Instead of responding, Tifa made her way to the keyboard under the screen.

"I'll take that as a no?" Cloud suggested.

"We don't have all night," Tifa insisted. She immediately began typing.

Cloud looked on. He had never seen her type this fast. She was most definitely in a hurry. Whether it was to stop Bestla or return to her husband, he couldn't tell. But he figured it was probably a little of both.

And then, a mysterious object appeared on the screen. It looked like a wand, with a headpiece identical to what Bestla had stolen from the Shinra building. "This is definitely the Chronus Wand," Tifa explained. "And-"

She stopped suddenly. Silence filled the room.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cloud.

"These three pieces," continued Tifa, "could be used to rip a hole in the space-time continuum."

"Why the hell would anyone want to do that?!" demanded Cloud.

"Bestla isn't just anyone," Tifa replied.

"When you say rip a hole in the space-time continuum," continued Cloud, "you mean travel back in time?"

"That's what my guess is," said Tifa.

"So she wants to change the past," observed Cloud.

"To save her family?" Tifa suggested.

"I dunno," Cloud replied. "She's taken lives. She seems more bent on revenge. And power."

"But what else could she want in the past that she can't have in the present?" asked Tifa. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Cloud was puzzled.

"Cloud," continued Tifa, "what would have happened if we had failed to stop Sephiroth nine years ago?"

"The planet would have been destroyed," Cloud answered.

"Let me rephrase that," said Tifa. "What did Sephiroth believe would happen if we failed to stop him?

"He would become a god," observed Cloud.

"And what if someone destroyed Sephiroth before we could, and then took his spot?" asked Tifa.

"Could that be what Bestla is trying to do?" asked Cloud.

"It's what I think," Tifa replied.

Next Chapter: More violence, more death, and a little nudity.


	6. The Final Confrontation (?)

Chapter 6: The Final Confrontation (?)

"She's crazy," Cloud declared.

"And dangerous," Tifa added. "So what are we going to do?"

"Honestly," Cloud replied, "I think she's too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"I agree," said Tifa. "We'll take care of her together." She then paused. "But that will be the last thing we will ever do together."

Cloud felt an aura of sadness and anger race through his soul. "Why have you been so cold to me?" he demanded. He deserved an answer; they were old friends. He had been trying to hold that question in, but he couldn't any longer.

"I have my reasons," Tifa answered.

Flashback…

"Cloud?" asked Tifa.

"What's up?" Cloud responded casually.

"What's to become of us?"

"I dunno," Cloud said. "I'm happy with how things are." He paused upon realizing. "But, obviously, you aren't."

"I'm twenty-three," Tifa said. "I'm not getting any younger."

"I'm twenty-four," Cloud retorted. "I don't feel old."

"That's not what I meant," Tifa insisted. "Don't you want to settle down?"

"I consider myself settled down," Cloud. "I don't party anymore. I don't do drugs or fool around with endless women. I work, I pay my bills…"

"Don't you want to get married?" Tifa interrupted.

"Why would I want to do that?" Cloud almost snarled. "So I can lose someone else dear to me?"

"Oh, Cloud," sighed Tifa. "Don't do this to yourself." And she was trying not to cry.

Now Tifa was twenty-four. She no longer felt old, but she figured that was because she was newly married and on her honeymoon. Still, she was uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Bo. He lovingly had his hand on her shoulder. He noticed tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Tifa replied. "I'm just so happy." Of course, she was lying.

"You're beautiful," Bo said.

"And you're so handsome," Tifa replied. That was not a lie. They were on a beach resort on a tropical island, and presently seated at a bar on the beach. Bo was bare-chested, wearing a black pair of trunks. Tifa, meanwhile, wore everything blue. Her earrings were blue. The small jewel in her necklace was blue. Finally, her bikini bottoms were blue. And that was the entirety of what she was wearing; this resort was top-optional. Even Tifa herself was surprised she had decided to go topless. At first her mouth was dry, and she was somewhat embarrassed, but the fact that she was mainly doing it for Bo made it easier. So she sipped on her wine at the bar, leaving her bare breasts for everyone to see.

"Are you okay?" asked Tifa.

"Mostly," Bo replied. "Except that my wine is empty and the bartender's gone."

"That's too bad," replied Tifa as she patted Bo on the back.

She promptly stood up and walked around to the other side of the bar. Bo enjoyed every moment of it. He even found the rear view of his topless wife just as sexy. On the rear of her bikini bottoms, the name "Mrs. Lockheart" was written in white. Bo had never expected to marry a girl with the same last name as his. He had received endless questions as to whether they were related, but he otherwise never minded. The "Mrs." was recent, obviously, but the bikini bottoms had been with her since he had met her. And then, Tifa turned to face him, giving him an ample view of her perfect, exposed breasts. As she poured the wine, tears welled up in her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" asked Bo. "The truth!"

"Did we do the right thing?" she asked as she let a tear go.

"What do you mean?"

"We've only known each other for a year."

"My parents only knew each other for half that," Bo replied. Then he realized. "It's that Cloud guy, isn't it."

Tifa was silent. He knew, and she knew it.

"It's okay," Bo assured her. "I'm not upset."

"Are you sure?" asked Tifa.

"We all wonder what might have been with people," Bo explained. "But the past is the past."

"I know," Tifa agreed.

"But," Bo continued, "to keep the past the past, I don't think you should see Cloud anymore."

Tifa felt her mouth dry again. She did not see it coming. "Why?" she protested.

"Because you'll just get hurt over and over again. Do you really want that for yourself?"

"I suppose not," Tifa replied.

A few minutes later, they were walking hand in hand down the beach. Tifa's still-exposed breasts got their share of gawkers, but she no longer cared. Bo had just did her a huge favor. He had spared her from endless hurt and guilt. He really was the best thing that happened to her.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, she stopped Bo and pressed her lips against his. He began to run his hands over her bare back, and she did the same. Then, without warning, Bo scooped Tifa up in her arms.

"Bo!" squealed Tifa in delight as she kissed him again.

She never felt luckier.

…End Flashback.

Until now. Now that she was with Cloud again, she felt that feeling again. The one Bo had warned her about.

"Because being around you makes me realize the mistake I made," Tifa finished.

"What mistake?" asked Cloud.

"I should have been upfront with you," Tifa sighed. "Can't you take a hint? I wanted to be with you! And now I realize what a jerk Bo has been for not letting me around you."

Cloud, meanwhile, was quiet. He knew he should say something, but…

"But we can save that for later," Tifa continued. "Right now, we have to find that piece of the Chronus Wand."

"It's it here?" asked Cloud.

"Of course it is," replied Tifa. "Floor thirteen."

The two made their way to the elevator. Cloud knew a lot would need to be said, both from his mouth and Tifa's. But now was not the time. Now was the time to save the world, yet again. As Cloud pushed the button, he began to ask himself all sorts of questions. What was at their destination? Would they defeat Bestla? What would happen between him and Tifa after this was all over? Would they go their separate ways forever? Would Bo allow them to be friends? Would Tifa actually leave Bo? Would she leave Bo for him?

All of those questions were interrupted when the elevator reached the thirteenth floor. The doors opened to reveal a grinning Bestla, proudly presenting the piece of the Chronus Wand.

"You're too late, I'm afraid!" The piece was in her left hand. Her blaster was in her right. "Obviously, you'll step out of the elevator if you want to live."

Cloud and Tifa did as they were told; they couldn't protect the remaining piece if they were dead. Bestla led them into the middle of the room, and stepped twenty feet back.

"So," began Bestla, "I now have two pieces of the Chronus Wand. You're good at figuring things out, so why don't you tell me where the missing piece is?"

"Why in my right mind would I do that?" demanded Cloud. "And don't say you'll kill us. You'll never find that last piece."

"Oh yes," Bestla replied. "The last piece." She then reached into her pocket.

"Exactly," Tifa declared. "You'll need us alive if you want it."

"Want what?" asked Bestla as she pulled her hand from her pocket, along with its contents. "This?"

Cloud was speechless. Tifa's mouth almost dropped open.

"That's right!" announced Bestla. "I've had the last piece the whole time! It just wanted to throw you off. And for the record, it was hidden in Junon."

"Bestla," began Cloud, "if you use that thing…"

"Oh yeah," replied Bestla as she began to aim her blaster. "I guess I no longer need you!" With that, she fired.

Cloud stood, frozen in anticipation. What would death be like? Will his friends forgive him? Would anyone? He stood there, waiting to feel the impact. But he never did. Slowly, he realized.

"You missed," declared Cloud. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did I?" taunted Bestla.

Just then, the beam hit Tifa, knocking her two yards backwards.

"No!" shouted Cloud. "Tifa!" He was horrified to the point that he could almost feel his skin turn white.

"I'm okay," assured Tifa, as she repositioned herself on her hands and knees. She had felt no pain from the beam; only from the impact of her fall. She would get up, dust herself off, and then…

And then…

And then, she remembered the catwalk. That strong, iron catwalk that had disintegrated into dust after being struck by the beam. She only had seconds to live.

"Cloud," began Tifa as tears streamed down her face, "I'm so sorry."

Cloud turned to Bestla. "Reverse it!" he demanded. "Reverse it now!"

"Cloud," Tifa continued to sob, "it's too late. Listen…"

"Don't do this!" Cloud pleaded. "Please don't die!"

"Cloud, I have to," answered Tifa. "But before I go, I want you to know something…I wish….I wish….I wish I could have been with you…Cloud...I…will…always….love….you…OHHH!"

Those were Tifa's last words. Her body turned a light brown. Then she disintegrated into dust.

Cloud dropped to his knees. He was an emotional wreck once more. His eyes were burning and his mouth was dry; just like that other time, but much, much worse. Tifa was gone. There wasn't even a body. Just dust. She was his best friend. His best friend since childhood. The closest he had to family. The only person he loved. Reduced to ashes.

And because of Bestla. The woman in red. The woman who had killed so many people who mattered to him. But Tifa...his beloved friend…that was the final straw. He lost all sense of inhibition as he became blinded by anger and grief.

Without warning, Cloud sprang to his feet and charged at Bestla. Before she could react, he slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and knocking the blaster from her hand. Cloud was able to remain on his feet. The stunned Bestla was on her side, and seemed in pain. Meanwhile, the blaster landed on the floor undamaged as Cloud pulled his sword out.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Bestla as she struggled to her feet.

"You killed Denzel. You killed Barret. And you killed my best friend," Cloud declared. "Now, I WILL KILL YOU!"

He immediately took a swipe at Bestla. She quickly jumped back out of harm's way. "Strike one, old man!"

Losing no time, Bestla made for her blaster. Cloud quickly placed himself between her and her destination. He took his sword and again struck at Bestla. She ducked with less than a second to spare, and promptly punched Cloud in the crotch. "Strike two!" she announced.

And then, suddenly, without warning, both Cloud and Bestla heard a loud BANG!

Cloud dropped the sword. Then he fell to his knees. Then he fell forward. Cloud did not move or speak. He was dead.

Nara stood behind him with a saw-off. She had fired into his heart from behind. "Strike three," she announced triumphantly.

Bestla got to her feet, and gazed with pride around her. Cloud was dead. The last obstacle was gone. "So much for vengeance, you old has-been."

"Shall I assemble the Chronus Wand?" asked Nara.

"You shall," commanded Bestla.

"It would be my pleasure," said Nara. "We can finally go through with it. But did you want to torture him more?"

"He's had enough," Bestla replied. "For now."

"Then I'll begin," said Nara.

"And the irony is," continued Bestla at Cloud's body, "you'll get another chance to stop me. But you'll never know!"

Bestla stood atop the Urchin in glory. She had killed her enemies, and the Chronus Wand was now literally in her hand. Nothing was there to stop her.

Slowly, as Nara looked on, Bestla aimed the Chronus Wand in front of the Urchin. The wand fired a beam that created a distortion twice the size of the Urchin.

"It's time," Bestla announced.

With that, she and Nara returned to the bridge of the Urchin.

"Pilot the Urchin into the distortion," Bestla commanded from her throne.

"Yes ma'am!" obeyed Nara.

The Urchin closed in on the distortion. From inside, Bestla and Nara could see it get larger as they approached. Nara was nervous; she had never seen anything like this. Bestla, on the other hand, was eager. She knew exactly what awaited them on the other side. Life as a goddess. A whole world under her command. Revenge was hers.

And with that, the Urchin vanished into the distortion.

Next chapter coming soon!


	7. Reactor Number One

Chapter 7: Reactor Number One

It was dark. Very, very, dark. There was not a trace of light. It was typical in that kind of time and place. Darkness was everywhere, even if one looked in every direction or spun three hundred and sixty degrees. There was no day. There was no night, either. Night would have stars and a moon. But this was darkness. Pure, pure, undiluted darkness.

And then, the darkness broke, revealing the face of a girl. She was twenty-two years old. Wearing a pink dress, she carried a basket of flowers in her hand. It was a dangerous time and a dangerous place, but the girl didn't mind. She had a job. She had a business. She needed to sell her flowers.

This girl didn't stay. She got up and walked through the dark alley. As she came to the mouth of the alley, she saw herself at an urban square. Neon lights surrounded her. Pedestrians, bikers, and even cars went by. Surely, she would find a customer.

In another part of town, a train screeched to a stop, arriving at its destination. The two guards stationed were baffled; no train was due at this time. Before they had time to investigate, a short-haired woman leaped from one of the cars. The guards, realizing she was an intruder, quickly ran to apprehend her. The woman, aware of her potential fate, waited until they were both at her side. She then quickly punched them both in the neck, causing them to collapse to the ground.

As the woman disappeared up the nearby stairwell, another individual leaped out of the train. He was dark-skinned, and had a machine gun where his arm should be. "C'mon newcomer. Follow me!" he ordered as he followed the woman up the stairs.

Finally, a third person leaped out from the train. He was the youngest, with blond spikey hair. As his feet touched the ground, two more guards came from the stairwell, armed with machine guns.

"This is not worth the cash," he muttered. With that, he drew a giant sword and swung it in the direction of the guards. Two heads promptly hit the ground, followed soon by two decapitated bodies. "So much for the scholarships," he declared before running up the stairwell.

"Were you attacked by more guards?" asked the woman as he reached the top.

"They lost their heads," he replied.

Another one of the infiltrators found it utterly amazing. "Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right!" he exclaimed. "Not every day you find one in a group like Avalanche."

The woman became alarmed. "SOLDIER?! Aren't they the enemy?" she exclaimed. "What's he doing with us in Avalanche?"

"Hold it, Jessie," he defended. "He _was_ in SOLDIER. Naturally, that means he quit them and now is one of us." He then turned to him. "Didn't catch your name."

"It's Cloud," the blond man replied.

"Good to meet you," he replied. "I'm Biggs. He's Wedge and she's Jessie. And the guy with the gun-arm is…"

"I don't care what your names are," Cloud interrupted. "Once this job's over, I'm outta here."

_Cold as ice_, thought Jessie.

Just then, the largest of the group returned. "The hell you all doing!?" he demanded. "I thought I told you never to move in a group! You want to stick out like a hard dick?"

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Jessie. "That's really inappropriate."

"You can sue me for sexual harassment when the job's over. Right now our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." He quickly turned to Cloud. "Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!" He then began to lead the group through the reactor's front gate.

"Don't let it get to you," assured Jessie. "Barret has a lot on his mind."

Beyond the gate, Wedge stopped in his tracks.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out already?" wondered Cloud.

"I'll secure the escape passage," Wedge explained. "Concentrate on the mission, Clyde."

"It's Cloud," he corrected.

"Whatever. We're really going to blow this huge furnace up? This'll be something to see!"

"Barret's going to blow it up," Cloud corrected. "Have fun sitting on your ass while we do the work." Cloud then proceeded inside the reactor.

Barret was there to greet him once inside. "Yo!" he greeted. "This your first time in a reactor?"

"No," replied Cloud, feeling rather insulted. "After all, I did work for Shinra, you know."

"The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day," Barret explained. "It's the life blood of the planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these machines."

"I'm not here for a lecture," Cloud insisted. "Let's just hurry."

"That's it!" snarled Barret. "You're comin' with me from now on."

Reluctantly, Cloud followed Barret until they reached a sealed door that Biggs and Jessie were examining. Biggs had a code-breaking device in his hand.

"Biggs and I got the code for this door," Jessie explained.

"Code deciphered," announced Biggs as the door slid open. "Shall we?"

"We shall," replied Jessie as the four of them went through the door. In the next room, they found another sealed door. "You know, we're only paid to unlock one door."

Barret gave Jessie a nasty look.

"Lighten up!" she insisted. "It was a joke!"

Jessie and Biggs got to work on the door. "Think how many of our people risked their lives, just for this code," observed Biggs.

"It's just the five of us," Cloud observed. "Well, six, counting…"

"Code deciphered," Jessie interrupted.

The door opened to reveal an elevator.

"Stay behind, Biggs," ordered Barret. "We don't want any surprises on the way back."

"Can do!" agreed Biggs.

The remaining three entered the elevator. Jessie pushed the button, and the shaft began moving up.

"Little by little the reactors will drain out all the life," Barret explained. "And that'll be that."

"It's not my problem," Cloud retorted coldly.

"The planet's dying, Cloud!" Barret protested. "It's everyone's problem!"

"The only thing I care about," responded Cloud, "is finishing this job before security and the Roboguards come."

Barret turned around in disgust. "Asshole," he whispered.

Out in the street, the girl in pink was not having any luck.

"Want to buy a flower?" she offered a female passer-by.

"Why bother," she retorted. "It's just going to wither!" And she walked off.

The flower girl sighed. She had not sold a single flower. It was a simple business, but she wanted to help her mother some way.

"Want to buy a flower?" offered the girl as a man of fifty passed by.

"How much?" he asked.

"Only a gil," she replied.

"How much for you?" he continued.

"For me?" asked the perplexed flower girl.

"To get you naked in my bed."

"Eeeww!" she squealed. "Get out of here!"

The pervert left, leaving her alone with a basket full of unsold flowers and no extra income. She wondered if there were any decent people in the world. Especially guys. She wanted a boyfriend, but most of the guys she encountered were as perverted as her last customer.

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothing more than a hunk of junk," Barret declared. "Cloud, you set the bomb."

"This isn't part of my job description," Cloud protested. "Shouldn't you do it?"

"Just do it!" Barret demanded. "I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothing."

"Such is irony," Cloud muttered as he got to work.

Flashback…

"Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!"

….End Flashback

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Barret repeated. "Hurry it up! You'll have plenty of time to sit around and think about sex later!"

"Yeah, sorry."

With that, Cloud set the bomb. As soon as he did so, all hell began to break loose. Red lights began to flash. An alarm began to sound. And worst of all, Cloud and Barret could hear a mechanical device coming their way.

"What is it?" asked Barret.

"A Guard Scorpion!" exclaimed Cloud as the robotic monster appeared from around the corner.

Cloud drew his sword. Barret aimed his gun-arm.

The Guard Scorpion quickly ran its search scope.

"What's the nasty doing?" demanded Barret.

"It's scanning us," Cloud replied.

"It's not gonna know my personal info!" Barret declared as he fired his gun-arm. Unfortunately, it did no damage.

"Wait!" insisted Cloud. "Attack while the tail's up!"

"Is that thing poisonous?!" cried Barret.

"No, worse," answered Cloud. "It fires a laser that kills instantly."

"Very reassurin'," stated Barret sarcastically.

And as if almost on cue, the scorpion raised its tail.

"No!" shouted Cloud. Quickly, he pointed his sword and cast lightning.

Electricity immersed the Guard Scorpion. It froze in its position. Sparks began to appear all over its body.

"I suggest we step back!" Cloud insisted.

"Good idea!" said Barret.

They quickly ran safely to the other end of the room as the Guard Scorpion exploded.

"Wow!" shouted Barret. "You've had some practice! How did you know to use lightning on that thing?"

"I just guessed," replied Cloud.

"Well that was one hell of a guess!"

A.N. Yes, this is still the same story. Keep an eye out for subtle connections!


	8. The Reunion

Chapter 8: Reunion

A. N. Before reading, you may want to re-read the lottery scene in Chapter 1...

"Funny," muttered Cloud. "Those things are obsolete."

"You mean there's worse out there?" asked Barret.

"You bet your ass!" Cloud replied.

Just then, red lights began to flash again.

"Come on!" yelled Cloud. "Let's get out of here! We're about ten minutes away from detonation."

Cloud and Barret quickly ran back the way they came, meeting up with Jessie. But she did not run.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud. "We gotta go!"

"My leg got stuck," Jessie replied.

Cloud quickly freed her.

"Thanks," she said in gratitude.

The three of them made their way to the elevator and took it down. There they met up with Biggs. He and Jessie deciphered two more codes. Nobody looked back. Wedge joined them near the exit. Just as the five of them made safe distance, the reactor exploded, sending a powerful shockwave visible to whole city.

A few minutes later, the five found themselves in a debris-riddled tunnel. The reactor was destroyed. Their mission was a success. Of course, now they were outlaws.

"That should keep the planet going, at least a little longer," observed Biggs.

"Yeah," agreed Wedge. "A little while. We'll work on making it long term."

Barret remained silent. His worries were focused on someone else.

Meanwhile, Jessie was fiddling with a blockage at the end of the tunnel. "Okay, now stand back!" she warned.

The four of them did as they were told. The blockage quickly exploded.

"I'm going to go deaf from all these explosions," Wedge remarked.

"Wedge!" shouted Jessie. "Your pants are on fire!"

"All right, now let's get out of here," ordered Barret as Wedge stopped, dropped, and rolled. "Rendezvous at the Sector 8 station! Split up and get on the train; we don't want any suspicion!"

"Hey!" protested Cloud.

"If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout."

The flower girl in pink was despondent. She had been on the streets forever, and still had not sold a single flower. She was beginning to feel tired; it had been a rather long day. She looked around and noticed the passers-by dwindling down. It was after midnight, after all.

And then, she fell to the ground. She had been knocked down from behind.

As she stood up and brushed herself, she saw Cloud approaching from the mouth of an alley. The girl's heart skipped a beat; he was the best looking guy she had seen all night. But he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Excuse me," she began, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Cloud lied. "Don't see many flowers around here."

The girl was surprised he stopped to notice. Maybe the night wouldn't be a dud after all. "Oh these?" she replied with hope. "Do you like them? They're only a gil?"

_Why not? _thought Cloud. _She needs the money. _"I'll take one," he said.

"Oh, thank you!" she replied happily as she handed him one. "Here you are!"

A few moments later, the flower girl was gone. Cloud roamed through the streets, hearing people chatter away. It seemed sad they were wasting their time talking about the petty stuff nobody really cared about. And then, he heard someone say something that did matter.

"Hey! You there!"

Cloud turned to see two soldiers approaching, obviously to arrest him.

"This is a lost cause!" Cloud announced to himself. He was in no mood to fight. "I don't have time to be messin' around with you guys."

With that, he quickly jumped onto the roof of a passing train.

Meanwhile, the atmosphere inside that same train was speculative.

"Cloud never came," sighed Wedge.

"I wonder if he was killed," added Biggs. "Or captured."

"No way!" denied Barret. "Not after tonight."

At that moment, the four of them heard footsteps from the roof.

"That would be Cloud," observed Jessie.

"Say, do you think Cloud's going to fight to the end for Avalanche?" asked Biggs.

"The hell would I know?" asked Barret as he pounded a crate with his fist. "Do I look like a mind reader?"

"Well," began Wedge nervously, "what about our money?"

In response, Barret pounded the crate again, and Wedge apologized.

Just then, the roof door opened, and a second later, Cloud landed on the car floor.

"Cloud!" greeted everyone in unison.

"Looks like I'm a little late," Cloud observed.

"You're damn right, you're late!" said the still-furious Barret. "Come waltzin' in here making a big scene!"

"It's no big deal," replied Cloud. "Just what I always do."

"Shi't!" exclaimed Barret. "Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn about no one but yourself!"

"Hmm," replied the surprised Cloud. "You were worried about me!"

"I'm taking it outta your money, hot stuff!" Barret snorted.

"Hot stuff?!" asked Cloud.

"I was being sarcastic!" Barret insisted as he moved to the center of the car. "Now we're movin' out! Follow me!"

The four did as they were told.

"Hey, Cloud! You were great back there!" complimented Wedge.

"We'll do even better next time," added Biggs.

"Be careful," warned Jessie as Cloud passed through the train door to the next car. "I'll shut this." She shut the door and then turned to Cloud. "Your face is pitch black!" Before Cloud could reply, she wiped his face with a handkerchief. "There you go!"

"Please tell me you didn't blow your nose into it," Cloud asked.

"By no means!" Jessie laughed. "Say, thanks for helping me back there at the reactor!"

At that moment, a voice sounded the intercom. "Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23 AM, Midgar Standard Time."

"Hey, Cloud," continued Jessie, "you want to look at this with me? It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you."

"Actually," replied Cloud. "I think I've seen this before."

"Really?" asked Jessie

"Well, these are the reactors, numbered one through eight, which power the city. We just blew up the first reactor, so we have seven more to go."

Jessie was speechless. "You've done your homework," she complimented. "Did you learn this in SOLDIER?"

"No," replied Cloud quietly. "I just knew."

"Just knew?" asked Jessie. "That's amazing. Not that it surprises me. You seemed really confident back at the reactor."

"Thanks," said Cloud.

And then, a red light began to flash.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jessie. "I forgot to mention the fake I.D.s!"

"But we're okay," Cloud assured.

"That we are," said Jessie.

"Look," interrupted Barret, "you can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or night; if that plate weren't there we could see the sky."

"A floating city has pretty unsettling scenery," Cloud replied.

"Never expected to hear that outta someone like you," Barret replied. "You're just full of surprises."

"You can say that again," added Jessie. "But he's really smart. I can tell."

"The upper world... a city on a plate...it's 'cuz of that fucking 'pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy."

"Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?" wondered Cloud.

"Dunno," replied Barret. "Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."

"I know. no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it."

"Mom!" exclaimed the flower girl as she stepped into the kitchen.

Her mother had been sitting half asleep in one of the chairs. "I've been waiting for you," she said. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry, mom," the flower girl apologized. "I sold one flower."

"Just one this time?" asked her mother.

"Just one," she replied. "To a really great guy."

"Boy crazy again?" suggested her mother.

"I really like him," the flower girl insisted.

"Did you get his name?"

"I'm afraid not," the flower girl regretfully answered. "But he'll come by again."

"You know," her mother began, "now's a good age to think about getting married."

"Mom!" protested the girl, "I just met him!"

"You're not going to be young forever, dear. I would really fish while they're biting."

"Tell you what," began Barret as he got off the train. "I won't doc your pay over that little stunt of yours, but I want you to go to the ticket booth and buy a lottery ticket."

"I don't gamble," Cloud retorted.

"Well, if you want your pay," Barret stated, "you do now!"

"Fine," Cloud muttered as he walked off towards the booth.

"As for the rest of you," Barret began, "this mission was a success, but don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion, cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that!"

"But Barret," began Wedge, "aren't all the reactors the same?"

Barret sighed. "Meet back at the hideout. Move out!" Sometimes, he just wanted to strangle the oaf. Then, he remembered who was missing. "Yo, Cloud! Over here, now!"

"Where to now?"

"Right here," Barret ordered, pointing to Reagan's Bar.

"I'm not thirsty," Cloud protested.

"Neither am I," Barret said, "but there's a huge-ass TV and the sound's actually on!"

Inside the bar, Cloud and Barret sat down next to Jessie, who was in the middle of a lager.

"What are your numbers again?" asked Barret, gazing into the TV.

"1-8-7," replied Cloud."

"Shhh!" whispered Jessie. "They're drawing!"

"We have a one!" shouted the announcer.

"So far, so good," said Barret.

"We have an eight!" the announcer continued.

Barret quietly gasped.

"And finally, a seven!"

There was thirty seconds of silence. Barret was speechless.

Cloud was utterly amazed. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"How did you know that?" asked Barret at last.

"I'm not sure," replied the equally perplexed Cloud. "I just knew."

"This is creepy," observed Barret.

The flower girl sat up in bed. Her fuchsia nightgown shimmered in the dim light that shone through her bedroom window. She was unable to sleep.

She was thinking about what her mother had said. Looking around her bedroom, she saw the pictures of her life. She saw a picture of her eight-year-old self in the school play. She saw a picture of her ten-year-old self in a spelling bee. She saw a picture of her seventeen-year-old self as the cheerleading captain. She thought perhaps a picture of her twenty-two-year-old self in a wedding gown should naturally come next.

"Ok!" commanded Barret. "Go on ahead."

"Another bar?!" asked Cloud.

"Get off your slow-movin' ass!" Barret demanded.

Upon entering this bar, however, Cloud found the atmosphere quite different.

"Papa!" squealed a four-year-old girl.

"Marlene!" reprimanded the hostess, "Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?"

Cloud's attention quickly shifted to the hostess. "Tifa!" he exclaimed.

"That's my name!" she replied.

"It's good to see you again!" Cloud said happily.

"You've only been gone a few hours," replied the perplexed Tifa, "but it's good to see you, too."

Cloud then remembered what he had bought. "I have something for you."

"Really," replied Tifa. "What's that?"

"This," he declared, presenting the flower.

"A flower for me?" she gasped. "Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have."

"No big," he insisted.

"Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful," she said. "Maybe I should fill the store with flowers."

Tifa was dressed in a white midriff top and a short black skirt. She seemed so youthful and optimistic, generating an aura of good feelings to anyone around. It was true he had only been gone a few hours. Yet, somehow, inside, he felt very happy to see her. As if he hadn't seen her in years. As if he felt something terrible had happened to her, but the he found out it didn't.

Just then, Barret entered the bar.

"Papa, welcome home!" greeted Marlene.

"You all right, Barret?" asked Tifa.

"Great!" he replied as he descended an elevator. "Get in here, fools, we're startin' the meeting!"

Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge followed him down the elevator while Cloud stayed behind.

"Why don't you sit down," Tifa offered. "Take a load off."

Cloud did as she offered.

"How about something to drink," she offered next. "You've earned it."

"Give me something hard," Cloud requested.

Tifa casually poured him a shot of vodka. ""You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely."

"What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Cloud. "That wasn't even a tough job."

"What's with _you_ all of a sudden?" Tifa responded in turn.

"I dunno," Cloud replied. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Tifa chuckled. "I'm not a helpless little girl."

"I know. I just have a bad feeling. Ever since I got off the train at the reactor, I've had it. Like something bad happened or will happen to you."

"Hey, easy!" Tifa insisted. "I don't die that easily."

"But I wonder," Cloud continued. "What's age going to do to us?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Tifa said. "You better go down below."

"I will in a minute," Cloud agreed. "But how've you been?"

"Cloud!" replied Tifa. "You haven't asked me that in a long time!"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Absolutely!" Tifa answered. "I've been good. Mostly."

"What happened?"

"Some perv tried to stuff a tip between my girls. I hope other hostesses find a black eye attractive."

"Wish I could have been there," Cloud said. "I would have kicked his ass pretty bad."

"Cloud," said Tifa, "I took care of it. You did your job, too. Which reminds me…" She clicked on the television.

A reporter was in the middle of a newscast. "President J. Fraiser Shinra had this to say."

The newscast cut to the president in his briefing room. "Today the Number One Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group Avalanche has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that Avalanche will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar, there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and good night."

The newscast cut back to the anchor. "President Shinra has promised that the reactor will be back online before the week is out. In other news, reports of a strange anomaly above Reactor Number Four…"

Tifa clicked of the television. "You've earned another drink"

Just then, Barret returned to the bar. "You guys, what took you so long?" he asked. "You missed the whole meeting!"

"I'm not an official member anyway," Cloud said.

"Well," began Tifa, "that's what we want to talk about. We would like you to join us permanently."

"I just won you guys the lottery," Cloud said. "You have enough to hire some mercenaries. Maybe you can even bribe some Shinra employees."

"We need you," Tifa insisted. "That planet's dying, Cloud. Slowly but surely, it's dying. Someone has to do something."

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it," Cloud suggested as he got up from his seat and pushed it in. "It's got nothing to do with me."

"So you're really leaving?" asked Tifa crossly. "You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend?"

"How could you say that?!" exclaimed Cloud.

"You forgot the promise, too."

"If you were ever in a bind," replied Cloud, "I'll come save you."

"You remembered!" exclaimed Tifa. "Do have any idea how happy that makes me? I almost want to cry. In a good way, of course."

"I'm not exactly famous," continued Cloud, "but I've been having all those bad feelings. Okay, you win."


	9. Reactor Number Five

Chapter 9: Reactor Number Five

The Urchin floated ominously above the outskirts of the city. It was five in the morning, yet the sky was pitch black. No one could see the menacing drama in the air. No one knew what was about to happen.

The environment was lit inside the Urchin, but the atmosphere remained equally bleak.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Nara impatiently. "We've already killed them once, we can quickly kill them again!"

"It's not that simple," Bestla replied. "This is nine years ago. They are all younger, stronger, and quicker."

"It's nothing our laser blasters can solve," Nara insisted. "That blue energy is a miracle."

"And they might be quick enough to dodge it," Bestla informed. "There are three of them now, but they will soon grow to nine."

"Then why waste more time?" asked Nara.

"Because it's the wrong time," Bestla replied. "They have to make it to the Temple, or the show's off."

"When there will be nine of them," Nara reminded.

"Which is why I think I've found a new use for our blue energy."

"A new use?"

"That's right," replied Bestla. "It's time we did a little business. Now we need to move away from the city," Bestla ordered. "Sunrise is in an hour."

"Good morning, Cloud," greeted Tifa a few hours later. "Did you sleep well?"

"Next to you," replied Cloud, "who wouldn't." He then wanted to hit himself. He had no idea why he just said that.

"I don't know what you mean," said Tifa, although Cloud could see she was beginning to blush. "I'm going this time," she announced.

"Where?" asked Cloud. "Reactor Number Two?"

"That's what they're expecting," replied Tifa. "We can't have a pattern."

"Our target's the Sector Five Reactor," Barret announced. "Head for the station first, and I'll fill you in on the train."

As Barret turned to exit, something caught Cloud's mind. "Hey, Barret?"

"Yo!"

"Didn't you want to learn to use materia?"

Barret paused. "I was going to ask you," he began, "but then I….remembered…"

"Remembered?!" asked Tifa. "I don't remember teaching you."

"Someone must've," Barret insisted.

"What are your plans for today?" asked the flower girl's mother.

"I'm going to tend the flowers in the old church," the flower girl replied. "I haven't been there in three days. Those poor things."

"And what about tonight?" asked her mother.

"I'm going to track down that guy," the girl replied. She was seated at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. She was still in her nightgown; her clothes were in the dryer.

"That guy," repeated her mother. "You really like him."

"Well," insisted the flower girl, "I want to get to know him. Then I'll let you know."

"Do you really think you're ready to date again?"

"Absolutely," replied the flower girl. "He made me feel that way."

"Yo!" shouted Barret once on the train, "looks like this ain't no private car, so split up!"

"Hoodlums again," sighed the nearby manager. "Don't I just have all the luck?"

There was a nasty moment of silence as passengers slowly deserted the car.

"You say somthin'?" demanded Barret.

No answer.

"I said, you say somthin'!?"

Still nothing.

"Yo, look at that!" shouted Barret as he smacked the poor manager. "It got empty all of a sudden."

"It's empty because of guys like you!" the manager shrieked.

"Guys like me?!" demanded Barret. "That some kind of racist remark?!"

"You you've seen the news, right? Avalanche says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today!"

"You workin' for Shinra?" demanded Barret as he picked up the manager by his collar.

"I won't give in to violence!"

Meanwhile, Tifa had had enough. "Tifa!" she shouted.

Barret sighed. He just couldn't say no to her. "Fuck," he muttered. "You lucky fucker…"

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Cloud, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Shit!" exclaimed Barret. "The hell you so calm about? You're bustin' up my rhythm!"

At that moment, the train started to move.

"Seems like they just finished connecting the cars," observed Tifa. "We're finally leaving."

"So what's our next target?" asked Cloud.

"Hah!" Barret chuckled. "Listen to Mr. Serious-About-His-Work! Awright, I'll tell ya! Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security check point at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains."

"Which Shinra is very proud of," Tifa added.

"We can't use our fake ID's anymore," noted Barret.

"Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar Lines," the conductor suddenly announced over the intercom. "Arrival time at Sector 4 station will be 11:45."

"That means we've only got three more minutes to the ID check point," Tifa warned.

"Alright," Barret agreed, "in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it?"

He sat down as Tifa began looking at a screen near the door. "Cloud, come over here!" she requested. "Let's look at the railway map monitor."

"Wait," Cloud protested.

"Something wrong?" asked Tifa.

"We don't have three minutes," Cloud replied.

"Come again?"

"The checkpoint is closer than we think. We need to get off now!" Without another word, he forced the train door open and jumped out.

"Tifa!" cried Tifa as she quickly followed him out.

"You guys!" shouted Barret. "I call the shots around here!" He quickly jumped out the door. He found Tifa and Cloud a few feet away in the tunnel.

"What the hell was that about?!" Barret demanded. "Cloud, I'm in charge here. That means you don't even think about jumpin' out of a train unless I say so! Capisce?"

"I just had a feeling…"

"A feeling?! Cloud, feelings are for when…" Barret was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He noticed it was Jessie calling. "What's up?" he asked.

"Guys are you okay?!" She sounded panicked.

"Physically," Barret replied.

"You guys, we blew it!" Jessie announced. The checkpoint was closer than we thought! We have a Type A security alert! Are you off the train?"

"We're off. Look, just get your asses off as soon as possible. We'll meet up later!" He then hung up the phone. "I think you've got some explaining to do. How the hell did you know this was going to happen?"

"I tried to tell you," Cloud replied. "It was a feeling. A premonition."

"We'll talk about it later," Barret insisted.

"It looks like we walk from here," Tifa observed.

"Too late to be saying that now," said Cloud. "Why'd you come along anyway?"

"Because…" Tifa began. She wanted to say it, but she couldn't. The words would not come out of her mouth.

"Hey you two!" Barret interrupted. "There ain't no time for that!"

The three made their way down the tunnel until they noticed the passageway was blocked by red light beams.

"Those light beams are the Shinra's security sensors," explained Cloud. "We can't go any further."

"Well, shit!" replied Barret. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"What about that?" suggested Tifa, pointed to an air duct.

"That's one damn tiny hole," Barret observed. "You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the plate? No way! Cloud, what're we going to do?"

"I say we go down," Cloud replied. "What choice to we have?"

Barret sighed. "But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills!"

"Laundry's done," announced the flower girl's mother as she came into the her bedroom. "What are you going to wear today?"

"My pink dress," the flower girl replied.

"Again?" asked her perplexed mother.

"It's my favorite," she defended.

"And what about tonight?"

"I'll wear my white tank top," the flower girl replied. "And my jean shorts to show my butt off."

Her mother gave her a nervous look.

"You know, that guy."

"Him again," her mother observed.

"I've been told my butt's pretty nice, so why not show it off?"

"What is it with you, anyway?" asked her mother.

"You were right," the flower girl continued. "I think it is time for me to move out and get married. I really want to know if we click. There's only one way to find out, right?"

"Just be careful," her mother warned.

After ten minutes through the air ducts, the three encountered Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"Cloud, this way," pointed Biggs. The reactor's up this ladder."

Meanwhile, Jessie seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "The ID scan problem on the train was all my fault. I made your ID card special, so that's why it happened. I put my heart into making it. But I failed."

"As long as we learn from it," Cloud replied, "we never fail."

Jessie smiled. "Next time, I'll give you something more decent. I'll be back at the hideout in the research room working on it."

Cloud, Barret, and Tifa made their way into the reactor. It seemed virtually identical to Reactor Number One. The walls were colored differently, and some equipment was rearranged, but that was barely noticeable. As the three ventured deeper into the reactor, Cloud began to instinctively take the lead, almost directing the other two to the location of the core.

"You seem to know where to go," observed Tifa aloud. "Have you been here before?"

"Now that you mention it," replied Cloud, "I think I have."

"Really?!" exclaimed Tifa in surprise. "When?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Come to think of it," added Barret, "I think I've been here too. Even though I know I've never been here in my life!"

"It must be déjà vu?" suggested Tifa.

"Déjà vu?" asked Cloud.

"You know," continued Tifa, "when you get that weird feeling that you've lived through something before."

"Never had it in my life," replied Cloud. "Until now."

"Hey," added Barret, "what about that lottery ticket? How did you know all those numbers?"

"I didn't," Cloud replied. "They just felt right."

"Cloud, the odds of getting those numbers right are one in a thousand! Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" asked Cloud.

"Maybe we actually did live through this before."

"Then how come I'm not feeling anything?" asked Tifa.

"Good question," replied Cloud. "I'll guess it's more of a coincidence."

"In any case," Barret continued, "we have a reactor to destroy."

The three soon reached the core. Cloud duly planted the bomb as before.

"This one has a silent countdown," Barret explained as they began to move out. "Nobody'll try disarmin' it!"

When they returned to the previous room, they noticed the door leading to the exit had been sealed.

"Fuck!" shouted Barret. "I don't supposed you remember how you might have gotten outta here!" he snorted in Cloud's direction.

"He doesn't have to," Tifa defended. "Jessie said we all have to the buttons at once."

"You mean on dat console?" asked Barret, pointing to one with three buttons requiring three people to push them at once.

"That's the one," Tifa replied.

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret each positioned themselves at a button. After several unsuccessful attempts, the three buttons were pushed simultaneously, allowing the door to open.

"C'mon," ordered Barret. "Let's go!"

Beyond the door was a walkway. "This way," ordered Barret, just as two soldiers appeared at the end of it.

Cloud quickly turned around, only to see more soldiers behind them. There was nowhere to run.

"Shinra soldiers!?" exclaimed Barret. "SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?"

"A trap," muttered Cloud.

And then, footsteps began to sound. They were soft at first, but quickly increased in volume. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret all simultaneously turned in the same direction, and found out whom they belonged to. They belonged to a short man in a red suit, with blond hair and a mustache.

"President Shinra?" exclaimed Barret.

"Why is the president here?" asked Tifa.

"Hmm," replied the president. "So you all must be that…what was it?"

"Avalanche!" replied Barret proudly. "And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?"

"Long time no see, Mr. President," Cloud greeted.

"Long time no see? Oh, you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined Avalanche. I knew you were exposed to Mako, from the glow in your eyes. So tell me, traitor, what was your name?"

"It's Cloud," he replied.

"Forgive me for asking," the president apologized, "but I can't be expected to remember each person's name…unless you become another Sephiroth."

"Why would anyone want to turn out like him?" asked Tifa rhetorically.

"Yes, Sephiroth," Shinra continued. "He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant."

"Sephiroth," began Cloud. "That name…bothers me." He couldn't put his finger on it. He had been dead for five years.

"Don't give a damn about none of that!" Barret interrupted. "This place's goin' up with a big band soon! Serves y'all right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you," the president retorted.

"Vermin?!" Barret exclaimed. "That's all you can say? Vermin? You're the vermin, killing the planet! And that makes you King Vermin! So shut up, you old jackass!"

"You are beginning to bore me," Shinra dismissed. "I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner I must attend."

"At one in the afternoon? Don't gimme that! I ain't even started with you yet!"

"But," continued the president as he snapped his fingers, "I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all."

And, right on cue, a buzzing sound began.

"What's that noise?" asked Tifa.

Her question was quickly answered when a giant robot appeared in the room. It looked almost humanoid, but more menacing than the scorpion.

"The hell is this!?" demanded Barret.

"Meet Airbuster, a techno-soldier," replied the president. "Our Weapon Development Department created him I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments."

"Techno-soldier?" asked a puzzled Cloud.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," announced the president as a helicopter appeared behind him.

"Wait, Mr. President!" Cloud demanded as he pursued him, but it was no use. King Vermin quickly climbed aboard the helicopter as it flew out of sight.

"Forget the president for now!" ordered Barret. "We've gotta do somethin' about him!"

"This is from SOLDIER?" asked Tifa as the bizarre contraption approached her and Barret.

"No way!" dismissed Cloud. "It's just a machine."

"I don't care what it is!" shouted Barret. "I'm gonna bust him up!" He quickly aimed his gun and began to fire. The Airbuster shed the bullets like raindrops.

"Cloud!" shouted Tifa. "It's coming right for us!"

Cloud quickly cast lightning. Unfortunately, it had no effect. The Airbuster turned around to pursue Cloud. He again cast lighting, but to no avail. "Guys!" Cloud shouted. "Little help?"

Before he could think twice, Barret opened fire on the Airbuster's backside. This time, it stopped in its tracks, and sparks began to fly. "I think we know it's weak point!" Barret announced. The Airbuster then began to shake violently as the sparks became more frequent. "She's gonna blow!" Barret yelled. "Everyone off the catwalk!"

Tifa and Barret ran to one end of the walkway as Cloud ran to the other. When Tifa reached her end, she heard the explosion. And she felt it; she was pushed two feet ahead. She never fell to the ground, but that was the least of her worries. She quickly spun around, and saw what she had been dreading.

The catwalk was gone. Cloud was hanging by the edge. And, worst of all, the bomb they had recently planted was itching to explode!

"It's gonna blow!" Barret shouted. "Let's go, Tifa!"

"Barret!" pleaded Tifa, "Can't you do something?"

"Not a damn thing," he replied regretfully.

"Cloud!" cried Tifa. "Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!"

"I won't," Cloud replied. "I promise."

With that, Cloud disappeared into the abyss below.

Tifa, for the first time in years, began to cry.


	10. The Flower Girl Revealed

Chapter 10: The Flower Girl Revealed

Tifa was laying in her bed in the fetal position. Her door was locked, and for a good reason. She had been sobbing for hours. Cloud had not returned. Was he dead? That fall seemed too high for anyone to survive. Then again, Cloud was not just anyone. Tifa knew she had to concentrate on the mission. Reactor Number Eight was next on the target list. But she couldn't stop thinking about Cloud. There was so much she had to tell him.

If he was alive…

"You all right? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied.

"Back then, you could get by with just skinned knees."

"What do you mean by 'back then?'"

"What about now? Can you get up?"

"I'll give it a try."

"Oh! He moved!" called a female voice.

"How about that? Take it slow now. Little by little."

"Hello, hello?"

"I know. Hey, who are you?"

"Hello?"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay?"

"I think so," Cloud replied as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"This is a church in the Sector Five slums," replied the female voice. "You suddenly fell on top of me. You really gave me quite a scare."

"I came crashing down?" asked Cloud, as he turned to view whom the voice belonged to.

"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall," replied the flower girl. "You're lucky."

"Flower bed…is this yours?" asked Cloud as he stood up. "Sorry about that."

"That's all right," the flower girl replied. "The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar, but, for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here." She paused. "So, we meet again. Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You were selling flowers," Cloud replied.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" the girl replied with a smile. "Thanks for buying my flowers."

_I know this girl from somewhere else,_ he thought to himself. _But where?_

"Say, do you have any materia?" the flower girl continued.

"Just some lightning," Cloud replied. "Nowadays you can find materia anywhere."

"But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing."

"Good for nothing?" dismissed Cloud. "You probably just don't know how to use it."

"No, I do," insisted the flower girl. "It just doesn't do anything. I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's."

"If it makes you feel safe," suggested Cloud, "that's something it does for you."

The flower girl smiled. "Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?"

"I don't mind," Cloud replied.

"Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll be just a minute. Or a little longer." She then paused as a most obvious realization came to her. "Now that you mention it," the flower girl continued, "we don't know each other's names, do we?"

"I guess not," Cloud laughed.

"My name is Aerith," she said as she stretched her right arm. "Aerith the flower girl. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Cloud," he greeted as their palms met. "Me? I do a little bit of everything."

"Oh, a jack of all trades?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "I do whatever's needed."

Aerith was silent. She had been hoping to see him again, but she hadn't been expecting to see him again this soon. And she realized that, so far, she liked him. He seemed cute and nice. She even felt a buzz when she touched him. There was magic. This was definitely someone she wanted to get to know more. With all this on her mind, she began to giggle. She couldn't help it; she was so happy.

"What's so funny?" asked Cloud. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry... I just…" Aerith's eyes widened. "Bad timing on my part."

Cloud turned to see a disheveled man in blue standing in the doorway. He had red hair. He seemed familiar to Cloud, but he couldn't put his finger on it. In any case, he looked suspicious.

"Cloud," warned Aerith, "don't let it get to you."

"Let what?" asked Cloud.

"Say, Cloud," asked Aerith, "Have you ever been a bodyguard? You do everything, right?"

"Yeah," replied Cloud, "that's right." He quickly realized Aerith wanted nothing to do with the stranger.

"Then," continued Aerith, "please get me out of here. Take me home."

"OK, I'll do it," Cloud agreed. "But it'll cost you."

"Well then, let's see," Aerith replied. "How about if I go out with you once?"

Cloud nodded as the stranger approached him. "I don't know who you are, but.…"

"You don't know me?" asked the stranger.

I know you.

"Oh yeah," Cloud said. "I know you. That uniform…"

Before he could finish, three Shinra troops entered the church.

"Hey sis," taunted the stranger, "this one's a little weird."

"Shut up!" retorted Cloud. "You Shinra spy!"

"Reno!" called one of the troops. "Want him taken out?"

"I haven't decided yet," Reno replied.

"Don't fight here!" protested Aerith as she grabbed Cloud's arm. "You'll ruin the flowers." She quickly led him to the back of the church. "The exit is back here," she informed him as they both made use of it.

Reno stood perplexed. "They were….Mako eyes. Yeah, all right. Back to work, back to work. And don't step on the flowers!"

Meanwhile, Aerith led Cloud through the graveyard behind the church. They hopped over several tombstones, and finally over the gate. The next building had a ladder that led to the roof. Someone had carelessly left it there, so Cloud and Aerith took good advantage of it. They climbed up, and quickly began leaping from roof to roof.

"They're looking for me again," Aerith laughed.

Cloud was surprised. "You mean it's not the first time they' ve been after you?"

Aerith shook her head.

"They're the Turks, an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER."

"This violently?" asked Aerith. "I thought they were kidnapping someone."

"They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder, you know; the usual."

"They look like it," Aerith observed.

"But, why are they after you?" asked Cloud. "There must be a reason, right?"

"No, not really," Aerith replied. "I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!"

"Maybe you do," Cloud suggested. "You want to join?"

"I don't know," she responded. "But I don't want to get caught by those people!"

"Then, let's go!" instructed Cloud as he was gaining distance ahead

"Wait, I said!" Aerith shouted, puffing and wheezing. "Slow down! Don't leave me!"

"Funny, I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER."

"Oh!" gasped Aerith. "You're terrible! Were you ever in SOLDIER?"

"I used to be," Cloud replied. "How did you guess?"

"Your eyes," observed Aerith. "They have a strange glow."

"That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako. A mark of SOLDIER. But how did you know about that?"

"Oh, nothing," Aerith replied. "Come on, let's go, bodyguard!"

Cloud led Aerith over two more houses. The last house was only one story high, allowing them to reach the ground. From there, Cloud could see a lone house with beautiful gardens surrounding it.

"Whew! Finally made it off!" exclaimed Aerith as she gave Cloud a hug. "You're awesome!"

"What now?" Cloud asked.

"My house is over here," replied Aerith, pointing to the lone house. "Let's hurry before they get here!"

Cloud duly followed Aerith inside. It was a modest house. It had a peaceful aura too it, one that made him feel relaxed.

"I'm home, mom!" called Aerith as soon as they were inside.

"Early, I see," replied her mother.

"This is Cloud, my bodyguard," Aerith introduced.

"Bodyguard…you mean you were followed again!?" exclaimed her mother. "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm all right," Aerith assured her. "I had Cloud with me."

"Thank you, Cloud."

A few moments later, Aerith's mom had gone upstairs, leaving her alone with Cloud.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"Well, it's a little too soon to start making out, I would say."

Cloud quickly took the initiative to change the subject. "Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Tifa's bar."

Aerith was silent for a moment. "Is Tifa a girl?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied.

"A girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Cloud exclaimed in surprise. "No way!"

"You don't have to get _that_ upset!" Aerith laughed. "Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Cloud responded in a somewhat upset tone of voice. "Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?"

"I'm used to it," Aerith replied.

"Used to it!? Well, I don't know, getting help from a girl…"

Aerith placed her hands on her hips. "A girl?! What do you mean by that!? You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say something like that? Sexist!" She then turned her face towards the top of the stairs. "Mom! I'm taking Cloud to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while."

"But dear," protested her mother as she came down the stairs, "I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now."

"Yeah, you're right, mom," Aerith sighed. She felt tired, and was in no mood to argue.

"Aerith, please go and make the bed." her mother commanded.

Aerith did as she was told. She was cross; she knew her mother wanted to say something she didn't want her to hear.

"That glow in your eyes," continued her mother downstairs, "you're from SOLDIER, right?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "Rather I used to be Mrs…."

"Please call me Elmyra. "I don't know how to say this, but could you please leave here, tonight, without telling Aerith. I don't want her in trouble again. You understand, don't you?"

Cloud nodded. He then ascended the stairs, where Aerith greeted him at the top.

"You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7," Aerith explained. "Sector 6 is a little dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight." She led him to a bedroom, which he presumed was the guest room. "There's a bed made for you and everything," she informed him as she opened the door. "And Cloud, goodnight."

"My, how you've grown," observed a woman standing over him. "I'll bet the girls never leave you alone."

"Not really, Claudia," Cloud replied.

"Stop calling me that," she snapped. "You're the only person I know who calls their mother by her first name. You know, I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city. I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

"I'm all right," Cloud insisted.

"You should have," continued his mother, "an older girlfriend. One that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."

"Not interested," Cloud replied with a sigh.

The scene faded to black. And then…

"adeuiawgubrteaivcartgydetgbvdvjitnvgjidrjslahbfcljakhcbawiehfwbioifcnslkdhbgaerilbnaclibnawlhnatgblarekhcvnarlejkbgfvalkwrhebgalreabglieeipoavncaroepivnraeikbvraeihbvaroeibvhaelhbvrareaeioheneboprupoaruewosmikopomasdcnaihubaoiwuhebfaowieybfatuedislcmwejhrugndbsfko"

Cloud awoke with a start. Those voices…he had never heard before. It sounded like millions of voices calling out to him at once.

Remembering Elmyra's wishes, Cloud slowly made his way out of the house. He did so extra quietly, to avoid alerting his new friend. When he got into the neighborhood, he began walking at a more careless pace. He was clear of the house, free to return to Tifa's bar.

When Cloud left the neighborhood, the first person he saw was Aerith.

"You're up bright and early," she greeted. She had placed her hands on her hips, and looked cross.

_This girl was good. Really good, _Cloud thought. "I heard voices in my head," he replied, telling the truth.

"Well, you're about to hear another one,' she responded. "A more pleasant one. Mine. You have to go through the slum in Sector 6 to get to Tifa's 7th Heaven. I'll take you there. Come on!" Before either of them could say another word, she took his hand in hers.

Cloud suddenly felt a tingle in his body. He had never been on a date with anyone, let alone held hands with a girl. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the feeling immensely. He really liked this girl, but he didn't know how to say it. Or what to tell her when they reached his destination. He was first a mercenary, but that special feeling he was getting made him want to see Aerith again. And again. And again.

Cloud and Aerith soon came to a deserted playground. He had never been there before, but he was beginning to feel as if his destination was nearby. Beyond the playground lay a sealed gate that Aerith seemed focused on.

"The gate to Sector 7's in there," she informed him.

"Thanks," replied Cloud. "I guess this is goodbye. Are you going to be all right going home?"

"Goodbye?!" Aerith exclaimed. "Oh no! Whatever will I do?" she paused. "Is that what you want me to say?"

"Fine," replied Cloud. "I'll take you home."

"Isn't that a little out of the way?" Aerith asked, realizing he was just flirting with her.

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Cloud. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I could do that," Aerith replied. "But won't I be in your way?"

"What do you mean in the way?" asked Cloud. "You haven't caused too much trouble!"

"Nothing!" muttered Aerith, realizing he wasn't getting it. "Can we take a break? I can't believe it's still here."

"What?" asked Cloud.

"This playground," Aerith replied as she climbed up on one of the slides. "Cloud, get over here!"

He did as he was told. Once on top, Aerith rested her head on his shoulder.

"I definitely want a second date," she announced. "I really like you."

Cloud smiled. He wanted to tell her he liked her too, but felt a tad shy at the moment.

"What rank were you?" asked Aerith, quite randomly.

"Rank?"

"You know, in SOLDIER."

"Oh, I was First Class," Cloud replied.

"Just the same as him," Aerith observed.

"The same as who?" asked Cloud.

"My first boyfriend," Aerith replied.

"You were serious?" asked Cloud.

"No," replied Aerith. "But I liked him for a while."

"I probably knew him," Cloud suggested. "What was his name?"

"It doesn't really matter,' replied Aerith, shaking her head.

"Was it Zack?" asked Cloud, somewhat spontaneously.

Aerith's mouth dropped open. "How did you know?!"

"I just guessed," he said. "Great guy."

"Yeah," said Aerith sarcastically. "Great guy until he stopped writing. Must have found some cute bimbo."

Just then, the gate to Sector 7 began to open. Out came a cart that was drawn by a chocobo. And standing on that cart was a girl who strongly resembled someone quite familiar.

"Huh? Hey, back there! Tifa!?" exclaimed Cloud as he shot up.

"That girl in the cart was Tifa?" asked Aerith. "Where was she going? She looked kind of odd."

"Good question," Cloud replied. Tifa had been wearing a purple dress that quite flattered her cleavage.

Suddenly, Aerith jumped down. "It better not be going where I think it's going!" she exclaimed as she began to run after the cart.

"Wait!" shouted Cloud. "I'll go on alone! You go home!"

Cloud chased Aerith for a good distance until both of them found themselves in a long strip. There were somewhat run-down stores on each side, with a sleazy-looking abode and the north end of it.

"Great," sighed Aerith. "We're in Wall Market."

"Is that bad?" asked Cloud.

"Well, see that building yonder?" asked Aerith, pointing to the north end. "That's Don Corneo's mansion. He's a powerful man, and he likes to get into every girl's pants he can."

"Typical rich guy," Cloud commented.

"Hey!" Aerith exclaimed. "This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast."

"If she was dressed like that," began Cloud, "she was probably heading for the mansion. Let's go!"

"Are you kidding?" wondered Aerith aloud. "He would never let a guy in his mansion, other than his hired goons!"

"Well," asked Cloud, "what are you suggesting?"

"I don't believe this," groaned Cloud. He was wearing a purple dress, a wig, and even perfume and makeup.

"Come on!" assured Aerith. "It's not like this is on the internet with millions of people reading about it."

"I suppose you're right."

Cloud and Aerith stood at the front door to the mansion. Aerith was wearing an extremely sexy red dress.

"Damn! Your friend's hot, too!" declared the guard, referring to Cloud. "Come in, come in! Two ladies coming through!"

"Hey, ladies," greeted a receptionist upon entering the mansion. "I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around." The receptionist then disappeared from the foyer.

"Now's our chance!" said Aerith. "Let's find Tifa."

After a few minutes, the new couple found themselves in what appeared to be a torture chamber.

"Ew!" whispered Aerith. "Why do people like stuff like this?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. We all have our weird…well I'll be damned."

He saw Tifa, still in her purple dress. Needless to say, she did not recognize him.

"Aerith?" greeted Aerith.

"Who are you?" asked Tifa.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith. Cloud's told me a lot about you."

"Hey, you're the one with Cloud in the park," Tifa realized aloud.

"Right," replied Aerith, "with Cloud."

"Oh," Tifa said. She hid her jealousy. Poorly.

"Don't worry," Aerith assured, somewhat dishonestly. "We just met. It's nothing."

"No, don't misunderstand," insisted Tifa. "Cloud and I grew up together. Nothing more."

"Poor Aerith," said Aerith. "Having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing. Right, Cloud?"

Tifa nearly jumped out of her skin. "Cloud?! Why are you dressed like that? And what are you doing here?" She then remember the last time they had seen each other. "Forget that, what happened to you after the fall? Are you hurt?"

"Hey, give me a chance to explain," replied Cloud. "I'm dressed like this because there was no other way to get in here. I'm all right; Aerith helped me out."

"Oh, Aerith did." Tifa's jealousy was beginning to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Tifa, explain," asked Cloud. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Yeah, umm.…"

Meanwhile, Aerith made her way to the other side of the room. "Ahem!" she said in a rather annoyed tone of voice, "I'll just plug my ears."

"I'm glad you're okay," said Tifa.

"Thanks," replied Cloud. "What happened?"

"When we got back from the Number Five reactor, there was this weird man, so Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him."

"That's when the Don's name popped up?" deduced Cloud.

"Right, Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the leach alone, but something's been bothering me."

"I see," said Cloud. "So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth."

"So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind," explained Tifa. "Corneo is looking for a bride. Every day, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then, well…."

"He fucks them," Cloud interjected.

"More or less," Tifa replied. "Anyway, I have to be the girl, or I'm out for tonight."

"This is an unexpected side of you," said Cloud, aloud, but to himself.

"Sorry," apologized Aerith as she returned to her previous spot, "but I overheard. If you know the three girls, there's no problem, right?"

"I guess so," Tifa agreed.

"We have two here, right?" said Aerith.

"No, Aerith!" objected Cloud. "I can't have you get involved."

"Oh? So it's all right for Aerith to be in danger?"

"No, I don't want Tifa in danger! She was my best friend growing up!"

"Is it all right?" asked Tifa, facing Aerith.

"I grew up in the slums, so I'm used to danger," Aerith replied. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," said Tifa. "Thanks, Ms. Aeris."

"Call me Aerith. With a th!"

"Hey!" called the receptionist from the top of the stairs. "It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting! I told you not to wander around. I tell ya, women nowadays. Hurry up, will ya?"

"I probably don't need to ask," began an uncomfortable Cloud, "but the other girl is me, right?"

A few minutes later, they had ascended to the Don's room. The room was oddly decorated, and smelled of endless sex. Boxes of condoms were everywhere, and toys were visible here and there.

"All right, ladies!" ordered one of the thugs. "Line up in front of the Don!"

The three did as they were told. Dom Corneo inspected each and every one of them. Each of them, especially Cloud, found the situation quite irksome. On a close look, he seemed to be old enough to be their father.

"Hmmm! Good, splendid!" said the Don. "Now, let's see. Which girl should I choose? This one? Or this one?"

_Shoot me_, Cloud thought to himself.

"Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind!" shouted Corneo all of a sudden. "My choice for tonight is this little beauty!" he decided, pointing to Tifa. "You can have the other ones!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!" replied the thugs in unison.

"Well then, shall we go my pretty?"

"Hey guys!" announced one of the thugs in a private room. "We've got guests!"

"We'll take _real_ good care of you," another thug assured Cloud.

"This is all thanks to the big boss, Don Corneo!" a third thug declared.

"Hey! Three cheers for Don Corneo!" the first thug announced. "Well ladies, are we, uh, all ready?"

The three thugs began to approach Cloud, who slowly back towards the doorway.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked the lead thug. "Want me to keep you company?"

"No," Cloud replied in the most feminine voice he could muster. "I'm flattered, but no thanks. Because I ain't interested in a bunch of scrubs like you!" He ripped his dress off, revealing his identity.

"Shit, it's a dude!" the lead thug yelled. "Goddamn it! You think you can get away with this! Get him! Knock the crap out of him!"

The two lesser thugs approached Cloud. The guest quickly saw his chance and uppercut both of them simultaneously, knocking them out cold. "That's the closest you're getting to a threesome here!" he announced.

"C'mon!" shouted the lead thug. "What's the matter with you good for nothings?" He then turned to Cloud. "All right now, come on! I'll show you how it's done!"

Cloud, not missing a beat, drove his right foot into the thug's crotch. "I know how it's done," Cloud insisted. "I've been kicking people in the balls since I was nine!"

"No! Help!" Cloud jumped after hearing that familiar soprano voice call for help. It had come from the basement. Wasting no time, Cloud made his way down there to find another thug chasing Aerith around in circles.

"Cloud!" Aerith called as she noticed him, and made her way for the stairs.

"Wait!" called the thug. "Just third base! I promise!"

Aerith, meanwhile, had made her way up the stairs and behind Cloud. The poor thug, on the other hand, had been focusing so hard on getting the most out of Aerith that he failed to notice Cloud on the higher ground.

Cloud quickly kicked the thug in the chin, sending him to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm so sorry!" Aerith called from the stairs.

"You all right?" asked Cloud.

"I told you, I'm used to danger," Aerith replied. "To tell you the truth, my heart was pounding."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Cloud said.

"Cloud," began Aerith, "thanks again. There's something I need to ask you. I know it's a little soon, but…" she looked down. She was a little shy, but she knew it had to be said.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"I want you to be my boyfriend," Aerith declared, looking up again. "You've really proven yourself."

"Is this really the time or place to be discussing this?" asked Cloud.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the obviously offended Aerith. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Cloud began to reply, "I just met you. And this is crazy…"

"WHOA!" shouted Aerith as she placed her hands on her hips. "We are definitely not going there!"

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Cloud.

"That tunnel back there," Aerith replied. "It looked like you were planning to go there."

"Oh," Cloud said. "In any case, we've got to help Tifa!"

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed the horny Don. "Come, come, don't be so shy!"

"I know," replied Tifa. "But you know, Don Corneo, I'd like you to explain something before we start."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean about sex?" asked the Don. "Don't worry, I'm single. There, feel better now?"

"No, I'm not asking about that."

"Oh that," replied the Don. "I'm not a backdoor man…most of the time. Let me prove it."

"Wait a minute!" pleased Tifa. "No, not yet!"

"I can't wait any longer! Here comes papa!" he shouted as he leaped toward Tifa, who quickly hopped out of the way.

Just then, Cloud and Aerith barged into the room.

"Cloud!" Tifa greeted.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the Don. "Who goes there?"

"You still don't get it do you, Don Corneo?"

"Get what?"

Tifa slipped off her dress, revealing, to Corneo's disappointment, he normal clothes. "Shut up, we're asking the questions now! What did your assistants find out?"

"Talk!" ordered Cloud as he put a foot on the bed. "If you don't tell us, I'll chop them off."

"No!" cried the Don as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

"So talk!" ordered Tifa.

"I made them find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do."

"By who?" demanded Tifa.

"No!" pleaded the perverted pigpen. "If I told you that, I'd be killed!"

"Talk!" ordered Aerith, as she copied Cloud's foot gesture. " If you don't tell us, I'll rip them off."

"Couldn't you just give me a hand-job?"

"Ew! No!" shouted Aerith.

"It was Heidegger of Shinra!" he explained. "Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!"

"The head of Public Safety Maintenance?" asked Cloud.

"Did you say the Shinra? What are they up to? Talk! If you don't tell us, I'll smash them."

"Smash what?" asked the poor Don.

"Your balls, dum-dum!" Tifa retorted.

"You're serious, aren't you," he sighed. :I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called Avalanche, and wants to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them literally, by breaking the support holding up the plate above them."

"Break the support!?" Tifa exclaimed.

"You know what's going to happen?" the Don continued. "The plate'll go PING, and everything's gonna go BAM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector Seven Slums. I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6."

"They're going to wipe out the Sector Seven Slums!?" cried Tifa. "Cloud, will you come with me to Sector Seven?"

"Of course, Tifa."

The three turned to exit.

"One more moment!" announced the Don as they reached the door.

"Go fuck yourself," Cloud retorted.

"No wait," insisted the Don. "It'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feel when they babble on about the truth?"

"I'm not going to answer that," replied Cloud. "It's a trap."

"Then why are you still standing there?"

With that, the floor disappeared beneath the three's feet.

Elsewhere, a bearded man in green ascended the stairs to the president's office.

"How are the preparations going?" asked the president from his desk.

"Smoothly, very smoothly!" replied the bearded man. "I assigned the Turks to this."

"Mr. President!" exclaimed another executive with a smaller beard. "Are we really going to do this? Simply destroy a group with only a few members?"

"What's the problem, Reeve?" asked President Shinra as he stood up from his desk. "You want out?"

"No," replied Reeve. "But, as head of the Urban Development Department, I have been involved in the building and running of Midgar. That's why I object to Heidegger's handling of the situation."

"Reeve," replied Heidegger in a sour tone of voice, "you should flush those personal problems in the morning with the rest of your shit!"

"Could we please watch the language?" reprimanded the president.

"The Mayor's against this anyway," continued Reeve.

"The mayor?" cackled Heidegger. "He just sits in his building all day feeding his face! You still call that a mayor? Now if you'll excuse me sir!"

Heidegger descended the stairs as President Shinra made his way over to Reeve.

"You're tired," said the president. "Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere."

Reeve descended the stairs. President Shinra was left alone in his office.

"We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that Avalanche did it. Then we'll send in the rescue operation care of Shinra, Inc. This is perfect." he laughed. He then called his secretary on the intercom. "Send her up now."

A woman in red began to ascend the stairs. The president looked perplexed; he had never seen her before. Everything about her was red. Her clothes. Her hair. Everything.

"Bestla," greeted the president. "Welcome to Shinra Headquarters."

"Thank you, Mr. President, for seeing me on such short notice."

"What can I do for you, Miss Ratzinger?"

"What if I told you I knew a technology that could bring the world to it's knees?"

The enthusiasm faded from President Shinra. "Young lady," he began, "we supply the world with power. Not death and destruction."

"I'm willing to offer you this technology," Bestla continued, "if you allow me to use your bullet-bombs."

"Miss Ratzinger," the president replied in an annoyed tone of voice, "we have ceased our weapons program years ago."

"We can wipe out Avalanche," Bestla added. "It would be a lot more effective than destroying parts of the the city."

President Shinra immediately pressed his intercom. "Get me security."

"That's very disappointing you don't take me seriously," Bestla observed.

"Miss Ratzinger," the president began, "our records show you are only fifteen years old. How you look a decade older is beyond me, but these are simply rumors you are hearing around school."

Just then, two security guards entered the presidents office. "How can we be of service?" offered one of them.

"Could you please escort Miss Ratzinger off the premises?" he requested. "I'll see her father in my office on Monday."

"You alright?" asked Cloud as he helped Aerith up.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Man!" muttered Tifa. This is terrible."

"Well, the worst is over," assured Aerith.

And as if almost on cue, the three of them heard a rumbling sound.

"Maybe not," Aerith retracted as hideous blue creature approached them.

"An aps!" shouted Cloud.

The creature began to stomp its feet.

"Look out!" shouted Tifa. "It's causing a tsunami!"

"Not if I can help it!" replied Aerith. "Fire in the hole!" She quickly cast a fire smell. The aps burst into flames. The poor, helpless creature ran in circles for a few moments before falling over dead.

"Cloud," began Tifa, "where did you pick up this girl?"


	11. Boom

Chapter 11: Boom

"It's too late," muttered Tifa sadly.

"For what?" asked Cloud.

"Marlene, Barret, and the people of the slums." She put her head down.

"Don't give up," Aerith assured. "Never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Tifa agreed. "We still have time."

What she wouldn't say was that she also felt it was too late for her and Cloud. She had waited too long to tell him how she felt. And now, he was with Aerith. She would never reveal it, but she was heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Bestla stepped off the elevator and onto the bridge of the Urchin. "No go," she announced.

"He wouldn't listen?" asked Nara.

Bestla shook her head. "I didn't think he would."

"Did you blackmail him?" Nara asked.

"There was nothing to blackmail him about," Bestla replied.

"What about that time he went to Nibelheim and raped that girl? I heard it was secretly caught on tape. Not to mention in the DNA of our old friend."

"That was twenty-two years ago," Bestla replied. "Well beyond any legal statute of limitations."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Nara.

"We'll wait," Bestla replied.

"Wait?!" exclaimed Nara. "We don't have forever!"

"He'll get what he has coming to him," Bestla explained. "And when he does, his successor will listen."

Meanwhile, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith had made their way through the sewer. They had surfaced at the train graveyard, with everything looking intact.

"We beat 'em!" Tifa exclaimed triumphantly. And then she realized. "We still need to get to the pillar. It's right up ahead."

Cloud turned to Aerith, realizing the danger she was now in. "I got you mixed up in all of this."

"Don't tell me to go home," Aerith warned. "You'll sound like a broken record."

"Let's see," Tifa continued. "If we can just get past the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here."

The three of them made their way though the trains until they reached the tower. It stood, tall and proud. There was no evidence of any damage.

"We made it!" Tifa exclaimed joyously. "The pillar's standing!"

"Wait!" cautioned Cloud. "You hear something above us?"

The three listened carefully. Gunfire filled the whole area. And it was coming from above.

"Gunfire?" whispered Aerith as she gazed up at the pillar. She could see flashing lights at the top, which could only be machine guns firing. She couldn't tell who was up there, but she knew they were running out of time. And then, to her horror, she saw a human body fall from the tower. She covered her mouth and began to scream.

The body hit the ground hard. Cloud quickly ran over, and recognized who it was. "Wedge! You all right?" It was a dumb question; blood was coming from his mouth, and it almost looked as if every bone in his body was broken.

"Can't….feel…anything…"

"Hang in there, Wedge!" Cloud tried to assure, even though it was all to obvious he had only seconds to live.

"Cloud," Wedge continued, "You remembered...my name! Forget…me…Barret's up top...help him...sorry I wasn't any help…."

"You were!" Cloud insisted. "You did more than I did!"

His open ears might have heard the compliment, but his memory and mind were gone. All Cloud could do was quietly close his gazing eyes.

Aerith closed her own eyes. It was the second death she had seen in person, and the first was still haunting her.

Without further ado, Cloud made his decision. "I'm going up!" he announced.

"Me too!" Tifa said. Then she realized what wasn't out of danger. She turned to Aerith.

"Aerith, do me a favor," she requested. "I have a bar called 7th Heaven in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there."

"Don't worry," Aerith promised. "I'll put her somewhere safe."

Tifa then realized the residents were beginning to congregate around the situation. "It's dangerous here!" she warned. "Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector Seven!"

The crowd fled as Cloud and Tifa began to climb the stairs. Halfway to the top, Tifa saw something else she had been dreading.

"Biggs!" Tifa exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I can't feel my legs!" Biggs cried, in a somewhat frightened tone of voice. He was suspended on the railing, with his feet above the catwalk and his head far above the ground. He was obviously paralyzed. And then, his attention turned toward Tifa's companion. "Cloud," he began, "so you don't care...what happens...to the...planet?"

"Nope," Cloud replied. "Not interested."

"You…haven't changed…" Biggs sighed.

"And that's because you're wounded!" Cloud said.

Biggs tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Thanks, Cloud...don't worry about me... Barret's...fighting up there. Go help him.…"

Those were his last words. But both Cloud and Tifa knew there was no time to grieve. Countless lives were on the line. All they could do was continue the climb. And, when they had nearly reached the top, they saw not what they had been dreading, but what they had, by this point, been expecting.

"Cloud, I'm glad I could talk with you one last time," greeted Jessie.

"Don't say 'last,'" replied Cloud. And yet, he knew it was.

She was injured, laying on the stairs. "That's all right. Because of our actions many people died; this probably is our punishment."

Cloud and Tifa wanted to stay longer, but they both knew where they were needed. After two more flights of stairs, they had reached the top. Barret was up there, having just gunned down the last Shinra soldier.

"Tifa! Cloud! You came!" he exclaimed. "Be careful! They're attacking from the helicopter."

"Look!" cried Tifa.

The helicopter came to hover above them, but this time, only one individual emerged.

Reno.

"You again!" Cloud exclaimed.

Without responding, Reno ran to the pillar and quickly placed a bomb on the side. "You're too late, obviously," he announced. "Once I push this button…" Without finishing verbally, he did so. "That's all, folks! Mission accomplished! Oh, and don't bother trying to pull that off the pillar. It'll automatically blow up in your face."

"We have to disarm it!" Tifa exclaimed. " Cloud! Barret! Please!"

"I can't have you do that, either," Reno said. "No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks.

"Not until now!" shouted Tifa. With that, she literally charged at him. Before he had time to react, she punched him in the nose.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his nose.

"Big mistake!" Tifa announced as she punched Reno on his side torso. As she did, she felt a crack. She had broken his rib.

"You inhuman cunt!" Reno shouted as he staggered back. "I'll get you for this! It's time!"

And then, he had staggered back too far. Reno disappeared over the edge of the tower.

"Good riddance, ginger asshole!" Barret shouted.

Tifa's attention was focused elsewhere. "Cloud!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how to stop this! Try it!"

"It's not a normal time bomb," Cloud replied. "I haven't seen one like this."

"That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one," announced an unfamiliar voice. Cloud and Tifa turned to see that the helicopter had returned. Outside was a man dressed similar to Reno, only he had a buttoned-up shirt and tie. "It'll blow the second some stupid terrorist touches it."

"Please, stop it!" Tifa pleaded. "Innocent men, women, and children are going to die!"

The Turk laughed. "Only a Shinra executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

Inside the helicopter, Tifa could see Reno, still nursing his wounds. "Listen to Tseng. Not even we can do it."

"Shut yer hole!" shouted Barret as he aimed his gun-arm.

"I wouldn't try that," warned Tseng. "You just might make me injure our special guest."

The three outside turned their attention to yet another figure inside the helicopter. She was wearing a familiar pink dress and red jacket. And she was handcuffed.

"Aerith!" shouted Tifa.

"Oh, you know each other?" observed Tseng. "How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me."

"What are you gonna do with Aerith?" Cloud demanded.

"I haven't decided," Tseng said. "Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the president."

"Tifa, don't worry!" called Aerith. "She's all right!"

In response, Tseng smacked her in the face, hard enough to draw tears from her eyes.

"Aerith!" shouted Tifa.

"Hurry and get out!" Aerith sobbed.

"Well, it should be starting right about now," Tseng laughed. "Think you can escape in time?"

The helicopter began moving away. With her last glimpse, Tifa could see Aerith sobbing, Tseng laughing, and Reno giving her the finger.

Then, the three of them heard a rumbling. The steel from the pillar was beginning to hurl to the ground. It was the beginning of the end.

"Once that plate starts coming down it's too late," said Tifa. "We gotta hurry!"

Cloud and Barret began to look around for an escape route. Cloud found it hopeless. Barret, meanwhile, spotted a hanging wire.

"Yo," shouted Barret as he grabbed the wire. "We can use this wire to get out!"

Cloud and Tifa grabbed a hold of Barret's shoulders.

"Hang on!" he ordered.

The three hopped off the pillar just as it exploded. Barret could see the plate coming down as he passed through the doorway to Sector Six.

He was smiling.

He knew Marlene was okay.

President Shinra watched the destruction from the Shinra tower. Satisfied, he turned to a prostitute standing near the sofa. She was topless, wearing only a pink thong. She was his favorite; he said she had perfect tens.

"This is the Creation," President Shinra informed her, referring to the music playing on the stereo. "By Franz Joseph Haydn."

"Did you see him do it live?" she asked.

The president chuckled. "He died many, many centuries ago. This music is his legacy."

"Oh…"

"This company," he continued, "is my legacy. It's what I leave behind, many centuries after I'm gone. And nothing, by any means, can get in the way."


	12. The Rescue

Chapter 12: The Rescue

"Barret," began Tifa. "I think…"

"I know," he interrupted. "I know Marlene's okay."

"You understood what Aerith meant?" asked Tifa.

"That," Barret replied, "and I just knew."

Tifa sighed. "Those premonitions again?"

"Forget those," Cloud said. "How many people just died?"

"This is all screwed up!" Barret sighed. "They destroyed an entire village just to get to us! They killed so many people."

"Are you saying it's our fault? Because Avalanche was here?" asked Tifa. "Innocent people lost their lives because of us?"

"No, Tifa!" insisted Barret. "That ain't it! Hell no! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been nobody but the Shinra! They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet! Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!"

"I don't know," said Tifa skeptically.

"What don't you know?" demanded Barret. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that," Tifa replied. "I'm not sure about me. My feelings."

"And what about you?" asked Barret, looking straight at Cloud.

Without responding, he got up and began to leave.

"Yo!" called Barret. "Where's he think he's going?"

It was no mystery to Tifa. "Oh! Aerith!"

"Oh yeah, that girl," said Barret. "What's up with her?"

"I don't really know," Tifa replied. "But she's the one I left Marlene with."

"Damn! Marlene!" shouted Barret. "Tifa, there ain't no turning back now. Cloud, take me to Marlene!"

"You're going to help Aerith?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "But before that, there's something I want to know about the Ancients."

And then, Cloud seemed frozen.

"In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients," Cloud hear a familiar voice say. "I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!"

Cloud staggered back and fell to his knees. "Sephiroth?"

"Are you all right?" asked Tifa.

"Pull it together, man!" Barret ordered.

"Cloud, wasn't it?" greeted Elmyra as he arrived at Aerith's house, along with Tifa and Barret. "It's about Aerith, isn't it?"

"Sorry," replied Cloud. "The Shinra have her."

"I know," said Elmyra. "They took her from here."

"They were here?" asked Cloud.

"That's what Aerith wanted."

"Why is Shinra after Aerith?" asked Cloud.

"Aerith is an Ancient," replied Elmyra as she turned around. "The sole survivor."

"What did you say?" asked Barret. "But, aren't you her mother?"

"Not her real mother," Elmyra replied.

"Of course," said Cloud. "You adopted her."

"We don't look alike, do we?" Elmyra said. "It must have been fifteen years ago during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some far away place called Wutai. One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave. But my husband never came back. I wondered if something had happened to him, but I was sure his leave was just canceled. I went to the station everyday. Then, one day I met her. She was crying next to her dying mother. Mind you, you used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. The dying woman's last words were, 'Please take Aerith somewhere safe.' Most people wouldn't do that for just anybody. But my husband never came back. I had no child. I was declared infertile at seventeen. So I decided to take her home with me."

"You did the right thing," Tifa observed.

"Thanks," replied Elmyra. "Aerith and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped form some sort of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely and many other things."

"Wait, back up!" said Barret. "Returned to the planet?"

"I didn't know what she meant," Elmyra explained. "I asked if she meant a star in the sky. But she said it was this planet. She was a mysterious child in many ways. And then two days after I adopted her…"

Flashback…

"Mom," began Aerith as she descended the stairs. "Please don't cry."

"Did something happen?" asked Elmyra.

"Someone dear to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he already returned to the planet."

End Flashback.

"Aerith just blurted that out all of a sudden. At that time I didn't believe her, but, several days later, we received a notice saying my husband had died, and that's how it was. A lot had happened, but we were happy. Until one day…"

Flashback…

"We want you to return Aerith to us," ordered Tseng. "We've been searching for her for a long time."

"No!" squealed Aerith. "Never!"

"Aerith, you're a very special child," Tseng insisted. "You are of special blood. Your real mother was an Ancient. The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness." He then turned to Elmyra. "Aerith will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums. That is why Shinra would like Aerith's cooperation."

"He's wrong!" Aerith exclaimed. "I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!"

"But Aerith, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?"

"No, I don't! She's my real mother! I came straight from her vagina!"

End Flashback.

The four of them laughed in unison. They couldn't resist.

"Kids say the darndest things," Elmyra laughed. "But I knew. I knew about her mysterious powers. She tried so hard to hide it, so I acted as though I never noticed."

"It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra for all these years," Cloud observed.

"The Shinra needed her. So I guess they wouldn't harm her."

"But, why now?" asked Tifa.

"She brought a little girl here with her," Elmyra replied. "On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

"Must be Marlene," Cloud suggested.

"Marlene!" exclaimed Barret. "Aerith was caught because of Marlene!? I'm sorry! Marlene's my daughter. I'm really sorry!"

"You're her father!?" exclaimed Elmyra. "But you're…"

"Here we go again!" Barret sighed.

Aerith sat alone in a cell room. She was not handcuffed or bound in any way; she had indeed gone peacefully. So far, she wasn't regretting it. Marlene was safe. She hoped Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were safe, too. She did not see them make it out of Sector Seven in time. Of course, that did not mean they didn't.

Just then, the door opened. In came Pembroke, a young Shinra executive. He was dressed somewhat casually, in a pair of khaki pants and a black collar shirt. "Hey babe," he greeted.

"What's going on?" Aerith tried to ask casually, hiding the fact she was becoming frightened.

"You're needed upstairs in a few minutes," Pembroke announced. "But I thought we could have a little fun first."

"Not interested," Aerith dismissed. "I'll go upstairs."

"Are you sure?" asked Pembroke as he turned around and dropped his pants and boxers, exposing his buttocks. "Don't make an…ass of yourself!"

"Eeeww!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Fine," Pembroke sighed as he pulled his leggings back up. "I guess we can go up." He walked over to Aerith and smacked her hard in the face, knocking her out cold.

While that was going on, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret had found a way to the front entrance of the Shinra building. It wasn't an easy task; it had involved returning to Wall Market and ultimately climbing a wire. Still, Cloud preferred it as opposed to wearing a dress. But now they were at the front door, ready to infiltrate the place they were saving for last.

"Hey, you oughta know this building well," Barret observed.

"Not really," Cloud replied. "Now that I think about it, it's the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters."

"I heard about this place before," said Barret. "Every floor above the sixtieth is special and not easy to get to even for employees. Must be where they took Aerith. The security's pretty light now. So let's go through the front door and give 'em hell!"

"Wait a second!" Tifa insisted. "You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?"

"Well what else does it look like?" asked Barret. "I'm gonna kick some Shinra balls and maybe even wipe out some execs!"

"That's not going to work!" Tifa retorted. "We've got to find another way."

"Ain't gonna be no other way!" said Barret. "If we keep wastin' time like this, Aerith will tested on, and worse!"

"I know that!" Tifa replied. "But if we get caught here, we'll never make it to the top."

"Hey, Cloud," said Barret. "What should we do?"

"Let's bust on in," Cloud replied. He wanted to get in as soon as possible.

"That's more like it!" Barret said with a grin. "C'mon, let's go!"

Before Tifa could argue, the other two stormed through the front door. Sighing, she duly followed them in.

"Excuse me!" reprimanded the receptionist as the three entered the lobby. "If you don't have an appointment, you'll just have to.…."

"Don't need no appointment!" shouted Barret. "This is an emergency! Anyone who don't wanna get their face bashed in better get outta the way!"

Suits frantically cleared the lobby. Two security guards rushed in.

"Intruders!" announced the receptionist. "Seize them!"

Barret, not missing a chance, quickly dispatched them with his gun-arm. "Let's go to the top!" he ordered.

The three entered the elevator. The doors closed behind them. Cloud pushed 59; it was the highest numbered button in the elevator. The elevator began moving up. Barret kept his gun-arm aimed at the doors. Tifa eyed the doors, hoping they wouldn't open with guards attacking them. Cloud watched the numbers climb. The 20s. Then the 30s.

"We're coming, Aerith," he whispered. "We're coming."

Before he knew it, the elevator's doors opened. They had reached the 59th floor.

"Destroy the intruders!"

Barret looked up in time to see two guards advancing on them. He quickly gunned them down.

Cloud quickly began examining their bodies.

"What are you doing?" asked Barret.

"Looking for a keycard," Cloud replied. "They might have one on them." He fiddled through their pockets until he found what he had been looking for. Keycard 60. "This will get us to the 60th floor through that elevator on the other side of the room. The guards monitoring the upper floors are lazy. They're probably even asleep on the job."

"This is the real thing," said Barret. "Don't let your guard down."

"I hope Aerith is all right," said Tifa.

They took the elevator to the 60th floor using the keycard. There, they noticed four guards patrolling the floor.

"Look at that, all the guards are running around," observed Barret. "Cloud, you go on ahead and signal us when it's safe to come."

Cloud did as he was told. He briefly studies the guards' movements. He then snuck through, hiding behind statues whenever the guards were in danger of spotting him. Beyond the guards was an set of stairs to the 61st floor. Once Cloud was safely to the stairwell, he signaled for Tifa and Barret to move, or to hide behind the statues, depending on the position of the guards.

"Ok, we're gonna rock!" Barret said.

"Remember, we're here to save Aerith," reminded Tifa.

"Shit, I know that!"

The 61st floor appeared to be a lounge of some sorts. High ranking executives were moving and chattering about. One of them got up and walked straight over to Cloud.

"The hell are you?" he asked suspiciously. "What're you doing around here?"

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were silent. None of them could think of anything to say.

"Oh, I see," the executive continued. " So you must be the whatcha call it.…Shinra, Inc. Repair Division! You know, it looks like this building is starting to fall apart. This door was just pushed open. You ought to fix this right away. Oh yeah, and take a look on the other floors too. I'll give you this." With that, he gave Cloud keycard 62.

"That was close," said Tifa as they reached the 62nd floor. This floor was full of books, and appeared to be a library.

"How do you do?" greeted an employee as he noticed the three. "This is the Midgar mayor's Office. Mayor Domino is in his office. I am the deputy mayor. If you should have any questions feel free to ask me."

"May we speak to the mayor?" asked Tifa.

"By all means."

The three entered the mayor's office. The mayor was sitting at his desk. "Oh, and who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Domino, the mayor of Midgar. Actually, I'm mayor in name only. The city and everything in it is really run by Shinra, Inc."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Cloud.

"My only real job is watching over Shinra's documents. Me, the mayor! A librarian!"

"In that case," replied Tifa, "we'd like to talk to the president in his office."

"You want to get upstairs?" asked the mayor. "I tell you what, if you can guess the password, I'll give you my keycard. Yes, that's it. Guess the password and I'll give you my keycard!"

"KING!" guessed Cloud.

The mayor jumped out of his seat. "How did you know?!"

"I just…knew," Cloud replied. He looked at Tifa and Barret. He knew exactly what they were thinking. Another premonition. And they would be right.

"Well," continued the mayor as he handed Cloud the keycard to the 63rd floor, "a promise is a promise. Yes, king! President Shinra sucks! I should be king of Midgar!" He then sat down in his chair. "Why would I do something like this, you ask? To mess with them, of course! Shinra's been torturing me forever. That's why I was a little rough on you all just now. Now go up there and really make them suffer. This ought to make us even!"

Aerith slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Looking around, she could see nothing but glass. She could see vague figures, but not any faces. She cautiously stood up and walked to the glass. She gave it a kick, only to feel a shooting pain in her foot. She was trapped.

"Somebody help me…."

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret, meanwhile, had made it to the 66th floor. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the three saw President Shinra and several executives making their way into what looked like a conference room.

"Look's like their on their way to a meeting," Tifa whispered.

"Maybe one of them knows where Aerith is," Cloud suggested.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Barret. "Ask 'em?"

"Barret," replied Cloud, "that's really starting to piss me off!"

"Cloud!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Sorry," he replied.

"No, great idea! Piss!"

"Excuse me?" asked the perplexed Cloud.

"To the bathroom!" Tifa announced.

"Umm…shouldn't you have taken care of that before we left Aerith's house?"

Tifa led them into the bathroom. She took one look around the deserted room. "I knew it!" she declared as she opened the stall door. "Cloud, you know what to do."

Cloud promptly flushed the toilet.

"Cloud, LOOK UP!" Tifa commanded.

Above the toilet was an air duct.

"Oh," muttered Cloud.

The three each in turn climbed on the toilet and into the air duct. Its pathway led straight to the conference room, with a grating allowing a perfect view for all three. There was the president, Pembroke, Heidegger, Reeve, a female executive, and another executive who was grossly overweight, wearing a yellow suit with a bow-tie.

"Geez!" Barret observed. "That's a lotta suits!"

"We have the damage estimates for Sector Seven," Reeve announced. "Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 Billion gil. The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is…"

"We're not rebuilding," President Shinra interjected.

"What?"

"We're leaving Sector Seven as it is," the president explained, "and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan. The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the Mako rates 15% in every area."

The fat executive immediately grew ecstatic. "Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!"

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase," the president continued.

"Oh man!" sighed the fat executive.

"Nice try, Palmer," said Scarlet.

"Sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence," Reeve warned.

"It'll be all right," President Shinra assured. "The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

"After all," Heidegger pointed out, "we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from Avalanche!"

"That dirty fuck," whispered Barret.

Just then, a man dressed in white entered the conference room. He appeared about sixty years old, and was a native of Wutai.

"Hojo," greeted the president. "How's the girl?"

"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother," he replied. "I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is eighteen percent."

"How long will the research take?"

Hojo frowned. "Probably one hundred and twenty years. It's obviously impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that would withstand our research for a long time."

"Excuse me," interrupted Pembroke, "but wouldn't that ruin the genetic purity. I mean, if there's human DNA…."

Everyone was staring at him.

"I'm fired, aren't I…"

"You bet," replied the president as he pointed to the door. "What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?"

"That's what I need to plan," replied Hojo as Pembroke sadly left the room. "The mother is strong and yet has her weaknesses."

"That concludes our meeting," President Shinra declared.

"Something stinks," muttered Scarlet as she left her seat.

"They were talking about Aerith, right?" whispered Cloud.

"I dunno," replied Barret.

"Probably," Tifa said.

"Let's follow them," Cloud suggested.

The three made their way out of the air duct. After coming out of the bathroom, they quickly saw Hojo climbing the stairs to the 67th floor.

"Hojo, huh," observed Cloud.

"Let's follow him," Tifa suggested.

"I remember him," Barret said as they climbed the stairs. "That Hojo guy. He's in charge of the Shinra's Science Department. Cloud, don't you know him?

"This is the first time I've actually ever seen him," Cloud replied. "So that's what he looks like."

When they reached the top, they hid behind a crate to remain out of view. Beyond the crate was a glass tube with a frightening cat-like creature inside.

"Is this today's specimen?" asked an assistant.

"Yes," replied Hojo. "We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level."

The assistant went off to do as he was told. Hojo placed his hand on the glass and peeked inside. "My precious specimen," he said before heading off to the next floor.

The three intruders were now free to come out of hiding.

"Precious specimen?" asked Tifa, looking at the creature. "Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?" As frightening as the creature looked, Tifa realized it was still innocent.

Just then, Cloud collapsed to the floor and grabbed his head.

Tifa and Barret ran to aide him.

"Jenova...Sephiroth's….so they've brought it here."

"Cloud, be strong!" pleaded Tifa.

"Did you see it?" asked Cloud.

"See what?" asked Barret.

Cloud pointed to a metal dome he was facing. "It's moving…still alive?"

Barret peered inside, where he saw a female creature whose head was missing. "Jesus H. Christ! Where's its fucking head?!" exclaimed Barret as he staggered back. "This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep going."

Tifa and Barret helped Cloud to his feet.

On the next floor, the three finally found what they were looking for.

"Aerith!" exclaimed Cloud. He saw her in another glass tube. Her face was pressed against the glass.

"Cloud!" exclaimed Aerith.

"Aerith?" replied Hojo. "Oh, is that her name? What do you want?"

"We're taking Aerith back." X1 announced.

"Outsiders," sighed Hojo.

"Shoulda noticed it earlier,' said Barret as the three of them advanced on him.

"There's so many frivolous things in this world," Hojo said. "Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it?"

The three of them stopped.

"That's right," continued Hojo. "I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now, bring in the specimen!"

The three heard a strange humming sound. It was the catlike creature being elevated to Aerith's chamber.

"Cloud, help!" cried Aerith.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Cloud. "Aerith isn't cat food!"

"I'm lending a helping hand to an endangered species," Hojo explained. "Both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, all these animals will disappear."

"Animal?" exclaimed Tifa. "That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!"

"You're gonna pay!" warned Barret.

" Can't you do anything?" asked Cloud.

"Awright! Step back!" Barret announced as he began to open fire on the glass tube.

"Stop!" demanded Hojo. "My precious specimens!"

The glass shattered. Out leaped the cat, which immediately began to attack Hojo.

"Now's our chance to get Aerith!" Cloud shouted as he ran to help her out of her prison.

"Oh, Cloud!" exclaimed Aerith. Before she could change her mind, she threw her arms around Cloud and pressed her lips against his.

"We have to get out of here!" said Cloud after breaking the kiss.

They made their way out of the shattered tube, and then stopped. They head the humming elevator again.

"What's wrong?" asked Tifa.

"The elevator is moving."

Meanwhile, Hojo had pulled himself away from the cat and climbed safely to the top of a crate. There were claw marks on both of his arms. "This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!"

"He's rather strong," said the cat. "I'll help you all out."

"It talked!?" Tifa shrieked. After all of the odd things she had seen in her life, she had never even heard of a talking cat.

"I'll talk as much as you want later, miss," the feline replied.

"We'll take care of that monster," announced Cloud. "Somebody take Aerith somewhere safe!"

"I'll do it," Tifa volunteered.

"Thanks," Cloud replied as the two girls left the area. "I'm counting on you!" He then turned to the cat. "What's your name?"

"Hojo has named me Red XIII," replied the cat. "A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish."

As Red XIII finished, a horrible-looking purple creature with sharp teeth ascended to their level.

"Red XIII suits me," Cloud said. "Come on!"

"What is this thing?" asked Tifa

"It's called HO512," Red XIII replied. "Courtesy of our friend Hojo. Do either of you have any lightning materia?"

"I do!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Use it!" Red XIII commanded. "It's weak against it!"

Although feeling small taking orders from a cat, Cloud did as he was told. The creature staggered back and doubled over on the ground.

Red XIII, seeing his chance, ran to the fallen creature and bit it on the neck. A second later, he tore out a piece of flesh. The creature writhed around for a few seconds, then it was still. It had bled to death.

"Not bad for a kitty cat," Cloud observed.

Author's Note: By now, it's pretty obvious this is a retelling. I've wanted to do this for years, but I resisted for a big reason: readers would know that the characters are not in any danger, as we know how the game ends. But if someone went back and changed the timeline, it solves the problem. Now the characters are in real danger; there's an actual risk anyone could be killed. In any case, I'll give a clue about what to expect: there are four characters who don't die in the game, but will die in the novel, and there are four characters who do die in the game, but won't die in the novel. Bestla changing the timeline will have its ups and downs.


	13. Succession

Chapter 13: Succession

"Aerith, you all right?" asked Cloud, as the two girls returned.

"She seems all right in many ways," Tifa replied.

"I am now that you're here!" Aerith said. "To be forced to cross-breed…"

"I have a right to choose, too," added Red XIII. "I don't like two-legged things."

"What are you?" asked Barret.

"An informed question," replied Red XIII. "But difficult to answer. I am what you see. You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way."

"Cloud, so you did come for me," Aerith repeated.

"I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard," Red XIII explained.

"So what now?" asked Tifa.

"Now we've saved Aerith, there ain't no need to be in this building!" said Barret. "So let's get the hell outta here!"

"If all five of us go together," said Cloud, "we'll be noticed. Let's break up into two groups."

"I'll take those stairs," Tifa announced. "Who's with me?"

"Fine," groaned Barret. He and Tifa disappeared down the flight of stairs.

"I'll take the elevator," Red XIII said. "I don't like stairs, either."

"We'll join you!" said Aerith as she pat Red XIII on the nose.

"Please," said Red XIII. "I'm not a house pet."

"Let's just get to the elevator," Cloud insisted.

The three made their way inside the elevator a few feet away.

"Well, we made it!" Aerith sighed with relief. "My mom will be so happy. Now we can all go home in peace."

"You can," Cloud corrected her. "Tomorrow, I probably have another reactor to blow up."

Just then, a bald, dark-skinned man dressed like a Turk entered the elevator. He placed his hands on Cloud's and Aerith's shoulders.

"Hey! What is it?" asked the nervous Cloud.

"Would you press 'Up' please?" requested Rude.

"Turks?!" Cloud exclaimed. "Must be a trap."

"It must have been a real thrill for you," suggested Tseng as he followed in. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Shit on a shingle," muttered Cloud.

Everyone stood on the 70th floor. President Shinra's office. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were standing in front of his desk with their hands tied. Red XIII was on a leash.

"You all got caught, too?" Cloud said to his companions before turning to the president. "Where is Aerith?"

"In a safe place," President Shinra replied as he got up from behind his desk. "She's the last surviving Ancient, don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

"Cetra," replied Red XIII. "That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?"

"Cetra," continued President Shinra, "or the Ancients will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her."

"The Promised Land?" asked Red XIII. "Isn't that just a legend?"

"Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue," explained the president. "It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. And if the land is fertile…"

"Then there's gotta be Mako!" Barret finished.

"Exactly," replied President Shinra. "That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is a necessity. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory."

"Asshole, quit dreaming!"

"Oh really, don't you know?" taunted the president. "These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and science. Well, that is all for our meeting"

"Come on! Outta his way!" ordered Tseng as Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII were led away by the guards.

"Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!" exclaimed Barret as Rude began to drag him out, but it was no use.

"If you need something else," said the president, "talk to my secretary."

With his last look at the president, Barret felt a strange sense of satisfaction. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt somewhat like the old man's days were numbered…

"Can we get out?" whispered Tifa.

"Leave it to me," Cloud replied.

"Cloud, you're so brave!" she complimented.

Barret and Red XIII were in the cell next door. While Red XIII was eating food from a dish, Barret was passing the time pacing back and forth.

"Aerith is an Ancient and the real name of the Ancients is Cetra," Barret said aloud. "The Ancients know where the Promised Land is and the Shinra is searching for that Promised Land. I only hear stories about the Promised Land. I don't know if it really exists. Is that right? The Shinra believe that the Promised Land is full of Mako energy. Which means, if the Shinra get there, they'll suck up all the Mako energy and the land'll wither away. The Planet's gonna get weaker. I can't just leave 'em be. I'm recruitin' new members. Me, Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith too." He then turned to his cellmate. "How 'bout you?"

"I need more food," Red XIII answered.

"Your dish ain't empty!" Barret complained. "You just ate the center!"

"I know," Red XIII replied. "I need more food."

"Why can't you eat from the sides?"

"I just can't," the cat replied as he lay down again.

"You're so damn boring."

Back in the other cell, Cloud focused his attention on Aerith. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she replied. "I knew that you would come for me."

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right?"

Aerith giggled. "No worries. We'll have another date."

Tifa shot up from the cot she had been laying on. "Oh, I get it." she said in an obviously disappointed voice. "Excuse me, but I have a question. Does the Promised Land really exist?"

"I don't know," Aerith replied. "All I know is that the Cetra were born from the planet, speak with the planet, and unlock the planet. And then the Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness."

"What does that mean?" asked Tifa.

"More than words," Aerith replied. "I don't know."

"Just what does the planet say?" asked Tifa skeptically.

"It's full of people and noisy," said Aerith. "That's why I can't make out what they're saying."

"You hear it now?" asked Cloud.

"I only heard it at the church in the slums," Aerith replied. "Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. That is my real mother. Someday I'll get out of Midgar, speak with the planet and find my Promised Land. That's what mom said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but no."

"I say we get some sleep," Cloud suggested.

"You don't seem worried," Tifa continued.

"I'm not," Cloud replied. "Somehow, I just know we're going to get out of this."

"Cloud," commented Tifa, "I've never seen you this positive. What's changed?"

"I dunno," Cloud said.

"Wait, I know," Tifa interrupted. "The premonitions."

"Premonitions?" asked Aerith.

"I've been having them ever since the raid on Reactor Number One," Cloud replied. "That's when they started. And ever since I've had small feelings that I knew what was coming next. Not always, but sometimes."

"And Barret's been having them, too," Tifa added. "Somehow he knew you had taken Marlene to safety."

"What about you?" asked Aerith, looking in Tifa's direction.

"Not any," she replied. "You?"

Aerith shook her head.

"There's more," Cloud continued. "Even for the stuff I didn't see coming…I feel like I've done it before."

"You mean déjà vu?" asked Aerith.

"You got it," Cloud replied. "And that also started when we invaded Reactor Number One."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that incident in Sector Four," suggested Aerith.

"What incident was that?" asked Tifa.

"I'm not sure," Aerith replied. "I heard there was some sort of strange anomaly. A few people said they saw some UFO come through."

"Probably a Shinra military experiment," Tifa suggested.

"I'm not sure," Aerith replied. "What do you think, Cloud?"

The only response she got was snoring. Cloud was sitting on the floor with his head in his lap.

"Did he fall asleep?" asked Aerith.

"It appears so," Tifa replied. "I've known him all my life, but he's totally unpredictable."

"adeuiawgubrteaivcartgydetgbvdvjitnvgjidrjslahbfcljakhcbawiehfwbioifcnslkdhbgaerilbnaclibnawlhnatgblarekhcvnarlejkbgfvalkwrhebgalreabglieeipoavncaroepivnraeikbvraeihbvaroeibvhaelhbvrareaeioheneboprupoaruewosmikopomasdcnaihubaoiwuhebfaowieybfatuedislcmwejhrugndbsfko"

Cloud again awoke with a start. He had again heard the voices. What were they about? This was the second night in a row he had heard them.

"Cloud," muttered Tifa groggily. "What's up?"

"I head voices in my sleep," Cloud replied. "Like a million voices at once."

"What?!" exclaimed the stirring Aerith. "Again?"

"It's a dream, Cloud," Tifa replied.

"For two nights in a row?" asked Cloud.

"It happens," Tifa said.

"I don't think so," Cloud insisted.

Tifa closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After a couple minutes, she felt Cloud shaking her.

"Now what?" she groaned.

"Something's wrong," Cloud informed her. "I just noticed it."

"The voices again?"

"No," Cloud said. "Look outside."

Tifa looked where Cloud was pointing. The cell door was wide open. The guard beside the door was lying dead in a pool of his own blood. "I wonder what happened," she said aloud.

"He should have the key on him," Cloud said as he rummaged through the guard's pockets. He quickly found the key card. "Come on, ladies. I'll go help Barret and Red XIII."

He then used the key card and entered the next cell. "Look at this!"

Barret and Red XIII were fast asleep. Red XIII's front paws were pressed against Barret's face.

"Barret, Red XIII, come with me. Something's wrong."

Barret was the first to awaken, and rolled back. "Damn cat!" he shouted.

"Sorry," Red XIII apologized.

"How'd you get in?" asked Barret. "Why's the door open?"

"It's simpler if you just come on out," Tifa informed them.

The first thing Barret saw outside his cell was the dead guard. "The hell's goin' on?" he demanded.

"No human could've done this." Red XIII observed.

"It had to have been," Cloud pointed out. "This guy was stabbed by a sword."

"That's not what I meant," said Red XIII. "Look!"

Beyond the corpse was a trail of blood. But what caught everyone's attention was the concrete dome that had previously imprisoned Jenova. There was a gaping hole in the center, large enough for her to escape.

"So Jenova's on the loose," Tifa mentioned.

"It'll be hard for her to get around with no head," Barret observed. "In any case, don't get caught by the Shinra!"

"I don't think that would be a problem," Cloud pointed out. Along the trail of blood were more dead bodies of Shinra employees.

"I think it's safe to say the Shinra are the least of our worries," Red XIII pointed out as he began to follow the trail of blood.

"Hey, cat!" shouted Barret. "Where you goin'?"

"To see where it leads to," Red XIII replied.

Red XIII made his way to the elevator to the lab on the 68th floor. The other four reluctantly followed him. "Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens."

On the 69th floor, the trail of blood continued, surrounded by more dead bodies. One of them was Pembroke's.

"Damn," said Barret. "Talk about a wrongful termination!"

"It looks like the blood leads upstairs," Red XIII pointed out.

"To the president's office?" Tifa responded.

"What happened up there?" asked Aerith.

"I dunno," Barret replied, looking at the stairs. "But there's only one way to find out."

Cautiously, the five of them made their way up the stairs, ready to grab any weapons they needed.

On the 69th floor, they could see President Shinra at his desk. He was slumped over, with his eyes open. Blood trickled from his mouth. And, most notably, a giant sword was impaled in his back.

"He's dead," observed Barret, stating the obvious. "The head of Shinra is dead."

Tifa's attention was focused elsewhere. She had seen that sword before. And it made her sick to her stomach to think of where. "Then this sword must be..."

"Sephiroth's!" Cloud finished.

"Sephiroth is alive?" asked the surprised Tifa.

"Looks like it," Cloud replied. "Only Sephiroth can use that sword."

"Who cares who did it?" Barret exclaimed triumphantly. "This is the end of the Shinra now!"

"Fat chance," Cloud said. "You can kill the big guy, but…"

"Hey!" shouted Tifa as she noticed a figure running through the room.

Barret quickly grabbed it. "Speaking of fat!"

"P-p-p-please, don't kill me!" begged Palmer.

"What happened?" demanded Cloud. "If you don't tell us…"

"I'll slice them off with that sword back there!" Tifa finished.

"Guys!" Barret said, "The way he's actin' it sounds like he doesn't have any!"

"Sephiroth came!" stammered Palmer.

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, I saw him!" Palmer replied. "I saw him with my own eyes!"

"You really saw him?"

"Would I lie to you at a time like this? And I heard his voice too! He was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land!"

"Then what?" asked Tifa. "Does that mean that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?"

"So he's a good guy then?" Barret suggested.

"Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way!" Cloud insisted. "It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!"

Just then, all ears were pierced by the sound of a helicopter outside. Palmer saw his chance and broke free running for the back door.

"What about him?" asked Tifa, pointing to President Shinra's body.

"What about him?!" exclaimed Red XIII. "I suppose we could call a coroner. Or send a condolence card to Rufus. It's your choice.

"Rufus!" exclaimed Barret as he was reminded. "Fuck! I forgot about him!"

"Who's that?" asked Tifa.

"Vice President Rufus," Barret replied. The President's son."

The five quickly ran to the helipad.

Outdoors, Palmer stood by the helicopter as a young man in white emerged. Aerith took extra notice; he looked quite like Cloud. As if they could be related…

"So Sephiroth was actually here," asked Rufus. "By the way, who are you guys?"

"I'm Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!"

"I'm from Avalanche!" announced Barret.

"Same here!" said Tifa.

"A flower girl from the slums."

"A research specimen."

"What a crew," observed Rufus as he smoothed his hair. "Well, I'm Rufus, the President of Shinra, Inc."

"You're only president 'cause your old man died!" Barret eagerly pointed out.

"That's right," replied Rufus. "I'll let you hear my inaugural address. Father tried to control the world with money, and it seems to have been working. The population thought that Shinra would protect them. Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside, but I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them."

"He likes to make speeches, just like his father," Tifa pointed out.

"Get outta this building with Aerith!" Cloud ordered suddenly.

"What?" demanded Barret.

"I'll explain later!" Cloud insisted. "This is the real crisis for the planet!"

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later!" Cloud insisted. "Just take my word for it! I'll go after I take care of him!"

"Awright, Cloud!" agreed Barret as he took Aerith to safety. Cloud remained alone with the new president.

"Why do you want to fight me?" asked Rufus.

"You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth," Cloud replied.

"Exactly," said Rufus. "Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?"

"A lot has happened," Sephiroth replied. "Anyway, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!"

"I see," observed Rufus. "I guess this means we won't become allies. Get him!"

A giant dog-like creature leapt out of the helicopter and ran straight for Cloud. He drew his sword-too late. The creature leapt and bit Cloud on the wrist.

The pain was unbearable. The bite grip was strong, and Cloud had to use his free hand to pound on the creature's head before he could get the jaws to release their grip. Cloud staggered back, nursing his arm.

"Get his groin!" Rufus ordered.

The creature charged again. Despite the pain, Cloud drew his sword once more, driving it into the creature's chest.

"That's all for today," announced Rufus as the helicopter left the ground.

"I don't think so!" Cloud shouted as he pulled his bloody sword from the creature's body.

"We'll meet again!" assured Rufus as he grabbed the helicopter.

Cloud sighed. Right now, there were bigger things to worry about.


	14. The Chase

Chapter 14: The Chase

Aerith, Barret, Tifa, and Red XIII arrived back in the lobby. It was now deserted. A couple of lobby chairs were turned over, as if everyone had left in a hurry. Spots of blood on the floor suggested Sephiroth, along with his prize, had left through there.

"I'll go on ahead!" announced Barret as he stormed through the front door.

Aerith, Red XIII, and Tifa heard the sound of gunfire outside. Barret stormed back in before they could fear the worst.

"Fuck…surrounded, huh?" muttered Barret. "If I was alone this wouldn't be a thing but, I gotta reputation to protect."

"You all get out while you can," suggested Aerith. "It's not you they're after. It's me."

"Yeah, well that ain't happening," said Barret. "You got caught up in this over Marlene. Now, it's my turn to watch out for you!"

"Thank you, Mr. Barret!"

He grimaced. "Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right! And for the record, my last name is Wallace! How come nobody 'round here acknowledges last names?"

"Beats me," Aerith replied. "But for the record, mine's Gainsborough."

"Well then," began Red XIII, "if you are through talking, may I suggest that we think of a way to get out of here?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah...you a cold man. Just like someone else 'round here I know," said Barret, thinking of Cloud.

"Did you say something?" asked Red XIII.

"Not a thing," Barret replied. "So what're we gonna do?"

"I've got an idea," Tifa announced. "Follow me!" Before anyone could open their mouths, she led them to a truck on display. "Everyone in the back!" she ordered as she got in the driver's seat.

Barret groaned. "Tifa, are you sure this is a good…"

Before he could finish, the four of them could hear the sound of what appeared to be rather loud thunder. Moments later, Cloud came down the stairs, riding on one large motorcycle, crashing through a glass decoration.

"Anyone wanna ride bitch?" he announced.

"Where's Rufus?" asked Tifa

"I couldn't finish him," Cloud replied. "He got away in a helicopter. Looks like this is gonna get complicated."

"No kidding," Tifa replied. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They simultaneously drove down the guards at the front door and made their way to the motorway.

The helicopter landed quietly at the Midgar Airport at the outer edge of Sector Three. Out came Rufus and Palmer. Heidegger, Scarlet, Reeve, and Hojo were awaiting them.

"Mr. President," began Heidegger, "we'd all like to extend out condolences."

"Skip it," Rufus ordered. "I miss him already," he continued sarcastically. "Right now, my life is in jeopardy. Hell, all of ours are. Nobody told me Sephiroth was alive, let alone a member of Avalanche."

"Mr. President," Hojo began, "I don't think Sephiroth is associated with them."

"I saw it with my own eyes," Rufus retorted. "Cloud defended him verbally and said we can't have him. He even stabbed poor Dark Nation."

"Dark Nation wasn't my best experiment," Hojo said.

"Exactly," agreed Rufus. "Which is what we have to worry about. He made off with Jenova. What could he possibly want with that?"

"He doesn't know the whole story," Hojo replied. "He thinks Jenova is actually his birthmother."

"How long until Junon?" asked Rufus.

"One hour, fifteen minutes," Hojo replied.

"Well, shit!" Rufus exclaimed. "Why couldn't they finish the Shinra 2000 yet?"

"Budget cuts," Hojo reminded.

"For your experiments?" accused Rufus.

Before Hojo could respond, the staff spotted Bestla, standing proudly in front of them.

"You!" exclaimed Heidegger.

"You've seen her before?" asked Rufus.

"Right before the pillar was destroyed," Heidegger replied.

"Well," said Bestla, "now that we're here…"

"The president is in no mood for sales," Heidegger informed her. "He just lost his father."

"Oh please," Bestla dismissed. "We all know you hated that man."

"Thank you, that will be all," Heidegger said.

"And his shenanigans," Bestla added.

"Vamoose," ordered Scarlet.

"He had two illegitimate sons in Midgar that he knew about," Bestla continued. "And one in Nibelheim that he didn't."

Rufus promptly gave the signal with his right index finger. Soldiers pointed and cocked their guns in less than a second.

"You boys have some pretty big guns," Bestla complimented. "Nice and long. It really turns me on." She lowered her straps and allowed her red dress to fall to the ground, exposing her bare breasts, her panties (which were, of course, red), and five sticks of dynamite strapped to her midriff. "How 'bout a blowjob?"

The soldiers duly placed their firearms on the ground and stepped away from them.

"Good boys," Bestla said. "Now, Rufus…"

No answer.

"Quit staring at my tits and listen to me!" Bestla ordered. "I'm willing to cut a deal with you. In exchange for some gun-bombs, I'm willing to assassinate Cloud for you."

Rufus grunted. "You realize the gun-bombs are in a secret location. One you'll never know if you blow us all up, right?"

Bestla nodded.

"Bring me Cloud in a body bag," ordered Rufus. "And you can have some."

The new president and his staff boarded the presidential plane. "Bombs, he means," Hojo clarified as he disappeared into the plane.

The presidential plane took off as Bestla redressed herself. Aboard the plane, Rufus confined himself to the presidential suite with Heidegger, Scarlet and Reeve.

"What could Bestla want with the gun-bombs," asked Rufus.

"No idea," Heidegger replied. "All they are is orbs that shoot bullets in all directions upon impact. The Weapons Department now regards them as obsolete. In fact, they're about to halt production."

"Scarlet," ordered Rufus. "I don't trust that girl the least. Deploy the Turks."

"Will do," Scarlet acknowledged.

"Now, regarding Sephiroth," Rufus continued. "Where could he be taking Jenova?"

"It's impossible to tell," replied Hojo in the doorway.

"Hey!" yelled Heidegger. "Who invited you?"

"It's okay," Rufus insisted. "What could he possibly be looking for? He mentioned the Promised Land."

"I'm not familiar with Cetra mythology," Hojo replied. "But he seems bent on revenge against us."

"For what?" asked Rufus.

"Doing experiments on Jenova," Hojo replied.

"She's a fucking alien!" Rufus declared as he pulled a small baggy out of his pocket and spilled the contents onto a table next to him. "That's what we do with them when they land!"

"He sees her as his mother," Hojo said.

Rufus began separating the powder into lines. "And now we have that…thing roaming free." He absorbed one of the lines with his nose. "Has all hell broken loose?"

"More or less," Hojo replied.

"We need to have a little talk in private sometime soon," Rufus said.

"Yes, sir," Hojo replied as he left the suite.

"As for you, Reeve," continued Rufus as he finished another line. "I have a special job for you."

"What kind of a job?" asked Reeve.

"Like my father," Rufus continued, "I'm fond of ancient music. Ever hear an ancient song called _The Inner Light_?"

Reeve shook his head.

"How would you like to know all things on Earth without going out of your door?"

"How did it go?" asked Nara as Bestla returned to the bridge.

"Rufus knows how to play ball," Bestla replied.

"You showed your boobs again, didn't you?"

Bestla did not dignify that with response.

"So what now?" asked Nara.

"The gun-bombs are only Plan B," Bestla answered. "Sephiroth doesn't realize that his days are numbered."

Nara paused. "You're going to kill Sephiroth?!"

"Why not?" asked Bestla. "I killed Cloud, didn't I?"

"But even Cloud doesn't know exactly where Sephiroth is!" Nara protested.

"True," Bestla replied. "But I know where he will be. Ever hear of the Temple of the Ancients?"

Nara nodded the affirmative. "That's where the Black Materia was found."

"Exactly," Bestla replied. "Sephiroth will be there. So will Cloud. Even Tseng will be there."

"Tseng?" asked Nara.

"One of the Turks," Bestla explained. "He was stabbed by Sephiroth while down there."

"Did he die?"

"No," Bestla replied. "It looked like he did. Everyone thought he did. It was even announced he did through bad communication. But he recovered and helped evacuate Midgar when Meteor fell. He also survived a collapsing building, as well as an encounter with Sephiroth's children."

"Children?!" exclaimed Nara.

"It's complicated," said Bestla.

*****

Cloud had lost count of the miles he had ridden. He had been spending most of the ride defending his friends in the truck. Shinra soldiers would pursue them, attacking the truck and the persons inside. Tifa was the prime target; disable her, and their escape would be foiled. And then Aerith and Red XIII would be captured again (and presumably cross-bred), while Tifa and Barret would likely be shot on the spot for their actions.

At first, the truck was attacked by three soldiers at once. Cloud quickly dispatched them with his sword, one by one. His victory was short-lived, however, when three more soldiers quickly assembled around the truck. And then three more. And then two more. Two more. One more. One more.

Eventually, the soldiers didn't come at all. Neither Cloud nor Tifa dared to look back. They were focused on escaping the city. Once free of the city, they would be hard to track. They would be free of pursue Sephiroth.

And then, it happened. Without warning, something hit the truck, causing it to turn over on its side and skid to the side of the motorway. Cloud, quickly and simultaneously, hit the brakes and spun the motorcycle 180 degrees, just in time to see a giant, six-wheeled vehicle advancing on them. There were spikes on the wheels, and the crippled truck was only fifty feet in front of it.

Cloud, without thinking twice, cast lightning on the vehicle. It appeared to have no effect, as it kept advancing forty-five feet away from it's destination. Then forty feet. Then thirty-five. Then thirty.

And then, it exploded, causing debris to fly everywhere. Cloud instinctively ducked to the ground. He could feel the debris fly over his head. He then got up and ran over to the downed truck. The first person he saw was the driver.

"Tifa!" Cloud exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I scraped my elbow but I'm fine," Tifa replied.

He then ran to the back of the truck. "Aerith!" he called. "Are you all right?"

"I fell on my butt!" she complained. "What hit us?"

"A motor ball," Cloud replied. "One of Shinra's favorite all-terrain vehicles."

"I think I'm down to eight lives," Red XIII announced.

"Save it," Barret ordered. "My left arm hurts!"

Cloud promptly helped Aerith out of the truck. Tifa, Barret, and Red XIII climbed out thereafter.

"This has been the craziest day of my life!" Tifa sighed as she got to her feet.

"I've had worse," Aerith replied.


	15. Origins

Chapter 15: Origins

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Barret as he gazed down the seemingly endless highway.

"Sephiroth is alive," Cloud replied. "I have to settle the score."

"And that'll save the planet?" asked Barret.

"Seems like it," Cloud answered. Of course, he wasn't sure, but he needed all the help he could get.

"Awright," Barret agreed. "I'm going."

"I'll go too," said Aerith. "I have things that I want to find out."

"About the Ancients?" asked Cloud.

"Many things," Aerith.

"I guess this is good bye, Midgar," said Tifa, realizing they were leaving the city.

All knew their situation was about to take a sharp left turn.

"Bestla," alerted Nara on the bridge of the Urchin, "look what we've got!"

Nara quickly displayed her findings on the main screen. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, and Aerith could be seen using a rope to climb over Midgar's outer gate.

"Let's take them out!" Nara suggested enthusiastically.

"Not yet," insisted Bestla. "Remember, the Temple."

"Fuck it!" exclaimed the impatient Nara. "We can find the Temple on our own! We don't need them!"

"So you're willing to sacrifice yourself, then?" suggested Bestla.

"Say what?!" exclaimed Nara.

"That's right," Bestla replied. "In order to obtain what we're after, someone needs to solve a puzzle. But once that puzzle is solved, the Temple will contract, crushing that person to death. So, tell me. Would you want to be that person, or would you rather have one of them do it?"

Nara was beaten. "I withdraw my protest," she said quietly.

"Besides," Bestla continued, "Red XIII has just joined them. We need to wait for the other four."

"Understood," said the defeated Nara.

"And," continued Bestla, "see that girl in the pink dress?"

Nara nodded.

"Don't get too attached."

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, and Aerith had climbed over the glass barrier encircling the city. They were now officially outside of Midgar. Soldiers were now few and far between, but they now had to worry about all sorts of nasty creatures roaming the uninhabited lands.

"I'm going back to my home town," Red XIII announced. "I'll go with you as far as that."

"I guess this is the start of our journey," said Tifa, looking into the distance.

"You hate traveling?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know," Tifa replied. "But I don't have anywhere else to go. So I guess it doesn't really matter whether I like to travel or not."

"You know what?" asked Aerith. "This is the first time I've ever left Midgar."

"Really?" asked Cloud. "You worried?"

"A little," Aerith replied. "No, maybe a lot. But I have my bodyguard, right?" she added with a smile.

"We told Aerith's mom to go somewhere safe, so Marlene should be safe, too." Barret said.

"Then…let's go!" Cloud suggested.

"We need a group leader for our journey," reminded Barret as he began pounding his fists. "'Course only me could be the leader."

"You think so?" asked Tifa skeptically.

"It would have to be Cloud," Aerith suggested.

Barret stopped his antics. "Fuck...awright. "I guess we're headin' northeast, to Kalm." He didn't have the heart to argue with a pretty girl.

The presidential plane landed in Junon. The president and his senior staff exited the plane just as the sun began to rise. It was a long day for them all.

"There's no laboratory here," Hojo said.

"Good," replied Heidegger. "So you can't do any more harm."

"I'll have you know," retorted Hojo in an annoyed tone of voice, "I just create things. How you treat them makes you just as responsible."

"Whatever," muttered Heidegger. "God only knows what kind of experiments of yours created Sephiroth and Jenova."

"For the record, Jenova was found," Hojo replied. "And Sephiroth came by the natural way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" exclaimed Heidegger.

"Gentlemen!" ordered Rufus. "Do you both want to be placed on corrective action?"

The two were silent.

"That's better."

"Mr. President," began Palmer, "on another topic, we're preparing for your reception."

And then, the executives realized who did not leave the plane.

"Where's Reeve?" asked Scarlet.

"He's on his way back to Midgar," Rufus replied. "I don't trust Bestla. Or the Turks. He's got a special assignment."

"So this is Kalm?" asked Tifa aloud. A beautiful, quiet hamlet beheld her, with painted houses and cobblestone streets. There were several rows of houses, and the entirety of the town was less than a square mile. It was a sharp contrast to Midgar.

"It is," said Cloud. "I've been here on a couple of assignments."

"Let's hurry over to the inn!" suggested Aerith.

"Let's go, Cloud," Tifa agreed.

The five made their way inside the inn. Inside, they found a deserted, quiet lobby to take refuge in. It was the perfect place.

"So let's hear your story," Barret requested, voicing what everyone else was thinking. "You know, the one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the planet. Let's hear it all."

Cloud looked down. He wanted and not wanted to tell his story at the same time, but he realized he didn't have much of a choice. "I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER. After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends."

"You call that a friend?" exclaimed Barret.

Cloud sighed. He knew that had been coming. "Yeah, well, he was older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself. So I guess you'd call him a war buddy. We trusted each other. Until one day."

"One day?" asked Aerith.

"After the war it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance against the Shinra. That was five years ago. I was sixteen."

Flashback…

"It sure is raining hard," Cloud observed from inside the truck. Rain was pounding the ceiling. Cloud could swear it was giving him a headache. He then noticed one of the soldiers appeared under the weather. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm all right," he replied.

"I wouldn't know," Cloud said. "I've never had motion sickness."

"Hey," ordered the man with long, gray hair seated near them. "Settle down."

"They gave me new Materia," Cloud said as he started working out. "I can't wait to use it."

"Just like a kid," observed the man.

"You going to brief us about this mission?" asked Cloud.

"This isn't a typical mission," the gray-haired man replied.

"Good!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" the man asked.

"I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you," Cloud defended. "But by the time I made First Class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission. Kind of a way to prove myself. Say, how do you feel, Mr. Sephiroth?"

"I thought you wanted a briefing?" Sephiroth replied. "Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. First, we will dispose of those creatures. Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it."

"Brutal creatures?" asked Cloud. "Where?"

"The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim. That's where I'm from," Cloud pointed out.

Before Sephiroth could reply, the truck came to a sudden stop. It jolted, causing Cloud to fall over. The poor soldier Cloud had talked to earlier vomited.

"Sir!" exclaimed the driver in a panic. "Something strange just crashed into our truck!"

"Come on!" ordered Cloud as he opened one of the doors. "We have our monster!"

Cloud followed. Outside was a strange dragon-like creature.

…End Flashback

"And?" asked Barret.

"He killed that thing in one blow." Cloud replied. "Sephiroth's strength is unreal. He is far stronger in reality than any story you might have heard about him."

"So where do you come in?" asked Aerith.

"Me? I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought. And then we reached Nibelheim."

Flashback…

"How does it feel?" asked Sephiroth as they set foot in Nibelheim. "It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown."

"How about your parents?" asked Cloud.

"My mother is Jenova," Sephiroth replied. "She died right after she gave birth to me. My father...but what does it matter? All right, let's go."

"It's so boring, being on watch," complained one of the guards.

"You want to do what we always do?" suggested Cloud. "Just sit tight, it's your job, right?"

"The Mako smell is pretty bad here," Sephiroth observed.

….End Flashback

"Yo, wait a minute!" Barret interrupted. "Isn't that…the name of Sephiroth's mother...I remember Jenova. That's that damn headless spook living in the Shinra building."

"That's right," Cloud replied.

"Barret, would you please let us hear what Cloud has to say?" Tifa requested. "You can ask questions later."

"Tifa, I was only…" Barret tried to defend, but stopped himself.

"Okay Cloud, continue," said Tifa.

"It's a reunion of childhood pals!" said Aerith.

"I was really surprised with Tifa," Cloud said. "The town was quiet."

Flashback…

"Everyone must be staying in their houses, afraid to come out because of the monsters," Cloud observed. "No, maybe they're afraid of us."

"We leave for the reactor at dawn," Sephiroth informed the three. "Make sure you get to sleep early. All that we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest. Oh, that's right…you may visit your family and friends." With that, Sephiroth disappeared inside the inn.

Cloud paced the village for a few minutes before entering the inn himself. He found Sephiroth on the second floor, facing the window.

"What are you looking at?" asked Cloud.

"This scenery," Sephiroth replied. "I feel like I know this place. We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep soon. I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I've heard she's young. I hope we can rely on her."

The next morning, Cloud met Sephiroth and the two guards outside in the town square.

"Once the guide gets here, we're heading out," Sephiroth informed them.

And then, Tifa came along. The fifteen-year-old girl was dressed in a short skirt, midriff top with a vest, and a cowboy hat. The two guards couldn't help but stare. Neither could Cloud; not because of how she was dressed, but because he hadn't seen her in three years. He wondered if she would recognize him.

She was not alone; her father was with him. "Listen to me, Sephiroth," he began. "In case something happens…"

"Trust me," interrupted Sephiroth.

"I'll be all right, Dad!" Tifa assured. "I have two men from SOLDIER with me. I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you!"

"Tifa!" exclaimed Cloud. "You're the guide?"

"That's right," Tifa replied. "I just happen to be the number one guide in this town."

"It's too dangerous!" Cloud objected. "I can't involve you in something like this!"

"Then there's no problem if you respect her," Sephiroth laughed

Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa, and the two guards were making their way along the dangerous, narrow paths of Mount Nibel. Cloud had explained there was a Mako reactor hidden in the mountains. The temperature was frequently dropping, causing the guards, Cloud, and even Sephiroth once to complain about the cold. Ironically Tifa, who was wearing the least, seemed the most comfortable.

Eventually, they made their way to a bridge. This bridge was a rope bridge, with a warning sign that it was unsafe.

"It gets harder from here!" Tifa warned. "Follow me!"

"No way!" exclaimed one of the guards. "Can't you see the sign?"

"The sign is pretty self-explanatory," Sephiroth replied. "It keeps intruders away from the reactor. Employees take this risk every day. Not fun, but that's the nature of the beast. Now move out!"

The five of them began to cross the bridge. Cloud had no heed to the dangerous bridge. His attention was focused on Tifa. When he had left Nibelheim, he was fourteen, and she was thirteen. She had always worn dresses that never flattered. But now, it was different. Her back was turned towards him, and his eyes were focused on the small of her back. He had never seen it (to say nothing of her equally-bare midriff) before. He almost wanted to reach out and touch it, to see how it felt.

And then, it happened. The sound of disintegrating rope filled everyone's ears.

"The bridge!" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand, but it was too late. The bridge collapsed, sending the five of them into the abyss.

When Cloud came to, he found himself at the bottom of the canyon. As he rose to his feet, he could see Tifa, one of the guards, Sephiroth, and countless pieces of rope and wood in all directions. Sephiroth seemed uninjured, with Cloud having a scrape on the wrist. Tifa had a bruise on the leg.

"Everyone seems to be all right," Sephiroth observed. "Can we get back to where we were?"

"These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm," Tifa replied. "Oh, and Sephiroth, there seems to be one person missing."

Cloud noticed, too. One of the guards was gone.

"It may sound cold," Sephiroth began, "but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here."

The four survivors continued on the path until they reached the mouth of a cave. Inside, they could see walls of all colors.

"What's this?" asked Cloud

"A mysteriously colored cave," Tifa replied.

"It must be the Mako energy," Sephiroth observed. "This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the Mako Reactor was built here."

Deeper into the cave, they came across a beautiful fountain.

"And what's this?" Cloud asked.

"A Mako fountain," Sephiroth replied. "It's a miracle of nature."

"It's so beautiful," Tifa observed. "If the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too."

"Materia," Sephiroth began. "When you condense Mako energy, materia is produced. It's very rare to be able to see materia in its natural state."

"By the way," said Cloud, "why is it that when you use materia you can also use magic too?"

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "You were in SOLDIER and didn't even know that? The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic, or so they say."

"Magic...a mysterious power." said Cloud. He didn't buy it.

Sephiroth began to chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?"

"A man once told me never to use an unscientific term such as mysterious power!" Sephiroth explained. "It shouldn't even be called magic! I still remember how angry he was."

"Who was that?" asked Cloud.

"Hojo of Shinra, Inc," Sephiroth replied. "An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes."

"A Mako fountain," observed Tifa aloud. "So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is."

Finally, the four travelers reached the entrance to the reactor.

"We finally made it," announced Tifa. "We sure took the long way though."

"Tifa, you wait here," Cloud ordered.

"I'm going inside too!" she protested. "I wanna see!"

"Only authorized people are allowed in," explained Sephiroth as he placed his hand on Tifa's shoulder. "This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets." He then turned to the guard. "Take care of the lady."

With that, Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared inside the reactor, leaving the surviving guard and Tifa outside.

"Better take real good care of me then!" ordered the cross Tifa.

Inside the reactor, Cloud and Sephiroth found a room full of tanks, the contents of which remained a suspicious mystery. At the end of the room, there was a door. Above the door, there was a sign that read but one word: Jenova.

"This is Jenova, right?" Cloud observed as he fiddled with the door. "The lock won't open."

Sephiroth, meanwhile, had moved on to one of the pods.

"This is the reason for the malfunction," said Sephiroth. "This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve."

Cloud did as he was ordered.

"Why did it break?" wondered Sephiroth aloud. "Now I see, Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Gast Faremis." He then turned to Cloud. "This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy...when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?"

"It becomes a materia," Cloud answered. He wasn't up for a quiz.

"Right, normally," Sephiroth replied. "But Hojo put something else in there. Take a look. Look through the window."

It only took one look to make Cloud stagger back. "W-what is this!?" he exclaimed after seeing the repulsive creature inside.

"Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako," Sephiroth explained. "You're different from the others, but still human. But what are they? They've been exposed to a high degree of Mako, far more than you."

"Is this some kind of monster?" asked Cloud.

"Exactly," Sephiroth said. "And it's Hojo of Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are."

"Normal members of SOLDIER?" replied Cloud. "You mean you're different?"

In response, Sephiroth grabbed his head.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed, realizing that was something he probably shouldn't have asked.

"No," replied Sephiroth in a shaky tone of voice. "Was I?" For a moment, Sephiroth stood still. Then, without warning, he grabbed his sword and began attacking the tanks. "Was I created this way too?" he demanded as he continued his slashing. "Am I the same as all these monsters? You saw it! All of them were humans!"

"Human!?" exclaimed Cloud. "No way!"

Sephiroth finally stopped and turned to Cloud, at least partially regaining his senses. "I've always felt since I was small. That I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But not like this."

"Welcome to the club," Cloud replied, trying to reassure him.

Just then, one of the chambers exploded, exposing one of the foul, perverted creatures to the environment.

"Am I human?"

…End Flashback

"I didn't quite understand what Sephiroth was saying at that time," explained Cloud. "I was even more surprised by that fact that Shinra was producing monsters."

"Damn Shinra!" muttered Barret. " The more I hear, the more I hate 'em!"

"Who would have ever thought the Mako Reactor held a secret like that?" asked Tifa.

"That would seem to explain the increase in the number of monsters recently," Red XIII observed. "I think we should listen carefully to Cloud. Don't you think so, Barret?"

"Why you talkin' to me?" he questioned.

"Tifa, you were waiting outside then?" asked Aerith.

Tifa nodded.

"We returned to Nibelheim," Cloud continued, "Sephiroth confined himself at the inn. He didn't even try to talk to me."

"Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?" asked Tifa.

"Not exactly," Cloud replied. "We found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim."

"The villagers used to call it Shinra mansion," Tifa explained.

"Long ago, people from Shinra used to live in that mansion."

Flashback…

Cloud entered the Shinra mansion through a second-floor window. It was the third hour of the search.

"There's no sign of Sephiroth," Cloud said to himself, "but I know I saw him go into this room."

The room seemed plain to him. It had a bed, a dress, and a huge fireplace.

A fireplace.

It gave Cloud an idea. He went to the fireplace and pressed against the wall of it. The wall moved backward, revealing a long spiral staircase.

"He has to be down there," Cloud said.

He made his way down the staircase. At the bottom, he found a dark tunnel that led to what appeared to be a library. Sure enough, Sephiroth was there, with his eyes glued to one of the many books.

"An organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum," Sephiroth read aloud. "Professor Gast Faremis named that organism Jenova. Jenova was confirmed to be an Ancient. Then the Jenova Project was approved. The use of Reactor Number One was also approved for use." He closed the book and got up from the desk. "My mother's name is Jenova. Then we have the Jenova Project. Is this just a coincidence? Professor Faremis, why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you have to die?" He then returned to his readings.

Cloud spent the night in the mansion. The next morning, he returned to the library.

"Sephiroth seems different," Cloud said aloud as he made his way through the cave.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth responded. He was sitting at a desk, with books piled left and right. "Oh it's you," he growled. "Traitor."

"Traitor?" Cloud couldn't believe his ears.

"You ignorant traitor," Sephiroth augmented. "I'll tell you. This planet originally belonged to the Cetra, an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the planet, then move on. At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But, those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving one whit in return! Those are your ancestors."

"Maybe you need some sleep," Cloud suggested. "Or food. You're not you when you're hungry."

"Long ago," Sephiroth continued, "disaster struck this planet. Your ancestors escaped. They survived because they hid. The planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."

"What does that have to do with you?" asked Cloud.

"Don't you get it?" replied Sephiroth. "An Ancient named Jenova was found in the geological stratum of 2000 years ago. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients…no, the Cetra. I am the one that was produced."

"Produced!?" exclaimed Cloud.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied as he began to leave the library. "Professor Faremis, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me. Now stay out of my way. I'm going to see my mother."

"Wait!" exclaimed Cloud as he tried to block Sephiroth's path.

In response, Sephiroth punched Cloud in the head.

When he came to, Cloud found himself alone in the tunnel. Realizing Sephiroth had knocked him out, Cloud quickly got up and ran up the stairs. He realized Sephiroth would never be the same again.

Upon leaving the mansion, Cloud felt nothing but heat. And could see nothing but fire. His house. Tifa's house. Everything was burning.

Sephiroth, showing no emotion, disappeared through the flames.

Cloud had chased Sephiroth all the way to the reactor in the mountains. His mother was dead. Many of his neighbors were, too. Sephiroth was going to answer for his wrongdoings, even if it meant Cloud losing his life in the process.

His burning eyes were greeted by a tragic sight when he reached the interior of the reactor. Brian Lockheart lay face down, dead, in front of the core, with a giant sword in his back. His heartbroken daughter was on her knees beside him.

"Papa…" Tifa choked. "Sephiroth? Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he? Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Mako Reactors...Shinra...everything!" She sprang to her feet. "I hate them all!" Without thinking twice, she picked up a sword that Cloud presumed to belong to her father's murderer and ran inside. Cloud, knowing full well she was in danger, followed her.

Sephiroth was indeed inside the room where he had "discovered" his "mother." He was right at the door with her name above it.

"Mother, I'm here to see you," he said. "Please, open this door."

Cloud then looked below to see Tifa approaching him, sword in hand. "How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" she exclaimed as she advanced up the stairs.

Sephiroth turned as she reached him and grabbed the sword straight out of her hands. "You will not interfere. You are dangerous." With that, he sliced her across the chest.

The helpless Tifa was thrust backwards, landing motionless near the bottom of the stairs.

Cloud instinctively ran over to Tifa. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was bloody. Fearing he had lost the last person he cared about, Cloud cautiously placed two fingers on her neck. He sighed with relief when he felt a pulse, and noticed the bleeding was slowing down. The cut was just a warning, but he needed to get her out of the way. Cautiously, he picked her up.

"You promised," Tifa whispered as she had a weak smile on her face. "You promised that you'd come...when I was in trouble…"

Cloud placed her against one of the pods. He then looked up the stairs at the gaping doorway that almost seemed to be calling him. He knew what he had to do.

Upon his first glimpse of the previously blocked room, Cloud could see a strange-looking armor, presumably encasing Jenova. Below stood Sephiroth, gazing upward.

"Mother, let's take this planet back together," he said to the armor. "I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land."

"Sephiroth!" shouted angrily. "My family! My home town! How could you do this to them?"

"They've come again, mother," Sephiroth cackled. "With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of this planet. But they...those worthless creatures are stealing the planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you, so don't worry."

With that, Sephiroth promptly ripped off the armor, heedless of the resulting sparks flying, revealing a blue-skinned creature.

"That's your mother?!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Do not insult my family," Sephiroth warned. "That saddens me."

"What about _my_ sadness!?" exclaimed Cloud. " My family and friends! The sadness of having my home town taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!"

"My sadness?" Sephiroth taunted. "What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?"

"Sephiroth!" cried Cloud as he drew his sword. "I trusted you!"

"And you can trust me again," Sephiroth assured.

"No! You're not Sephiroth I used to know!"

….End Flashback

"And that's the end of my story," Cloud finished.

"Wait a damn minute!" demanded Barret. "Ain't there more?"

"I don't remember," Cloud replied.

"What happened to Sephiroth?" asked Aerith.

"In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him," Cloud said.

"Official records state Cloud0 is dead," informed Tifa. "I read it in the newspaper."

"Shinra, Inc. owns the newspaper," Aerith pointed out, "so you can't rely on that information."

"But I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened then," said Cloud. "I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?"

"I'm alive, too," Tifa added.

"Seems like a lot of this doesn't make sense," Aerith pointed out. "What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building, right?"

"Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar, Cloud replied.

"Did someone else carry it out after that?" asked Aerith. "It was missing from the Shinra building."

"Sephiroth?" Tifa suggested.

"Damn! Don't none of this make sense!" exclaimed Barret. "I'm going, going, going, gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to you! Yo, Cloud! Let's get a move on!"

"Well…"

"Yo, c'mon let's go!""

Just then, Red XIII sat down on Barret's lap.

"Didn't I just say it's time to go? How come you guys always do that?"

"Oh brother," Cloud laughed. "It's late, anyway. We all need to get some rest before we head out. It's been one hell of a day."

"Shit," Barret muttered. He had been anxious to go after Sephiroth.

"Cloud?" asked Tifa as she walked over to him. "How bad was I when Sephiroth cut me?"

"I thought you were a goner," Cloud replied. "I was really sad."

Tifa was silent. She never knew he cared that much about her.

"I, the Ancients, Cetra, Jenova, Sephiroth and myself," Aerith said out loud.

"What a fascinating story," observed Red XIII before falling asleep.

"adeuiawgubrteaivcartgydetgbvdvjitnvgjidrjslahbfcljakhcbawiehfwbioifcnslkdhbgaerilbnaclibnawlhnatgblarekhcvnarlejkbgfvalkwrhebgalreabglieeipoavncaroepivnraeikbvraeihbvaroeibvhaelhbvrareaeioheneboprupoaruewosmikopomasdcnaihubaoiwuhebfaowieybfatuedislcmwejhrugndbsfko"

Cloud shot up in bed.

"The voices again?" asked Tifa, who was already dressed.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, trying to catch his breath. "What could they mean?"

"I'm not sure," Tifa replied. "Maybe they're a random nightmare?"

"Three times in a row?" asked Cloud.

"I have no clue," Tifa replied. "But we also need to catch Sephiroth. Like you said."

"You're right, said Cloud." He looked around, noticing it was indeed morning.

"Let's go," Tifa said. "Barret's waiting."

"No prob."

"And Cloud," added Tifa. "How come you didn't tell them about the other thing that happened?"

"What other thing?"

"The night we returned from the reactor. Before it got really bad."

Flashback…

Cloud sat alone at the well. It had been a long day.

"Hey, stranger," greeted Tifa as she approached him. She looked him in the eyes for but a moment before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting all day for this!"

A few moments later, they were sitting together on the well. They had not seen each other in nearly three years.

"How is it?" asked Tifa.

"How's what?"

"SOLDIER."

"It's…okay."

"Just okay?" asked Tifa.

"What have you been up to?" asked Cloud, trying to change the subject.

"Me?" asked Tifa. "I just finished my freshman year of high school."

"Nice," Cloud replied. "What have you been up to? Cheerleading?"

Tifa folded her arms. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. For the record, I run track." She paused. "Say, Cloud...how long are you going to be here?"

"Dunno," Cloud replied. "Probably no more than a few days."

"Oh," replied Tifa in a somewhat sad tone of voice. "You just got here…"

"It's part of the job."

"Cloud," began Tifa, "there's something I need to ask."

"Shoot."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"You mean like a girlfriend?" asked Cloud. "Nope. You?"

Tifa shook her head. "I've had a couple of boyfriends my freshman year, but they went nowhere and ended quite quickly."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey Cloud," Tifa continued. "After you go away again…can I see you sometime?"

"In the city?" asked Cloud. "I don't think that would be possible. I'll have a tight schedule."

"Oh," said Tifa sadly. "I see." She put her head down. There was something else she had wanted to tell him, but couldn't bear to.

….End Flashback

"I didn't see what it had to do with Sephiroth," Cloud said.

"So," began Barret once Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII were outside the inn, "I suppose we pursue Sephiroth and make sure he doesn't get to the Promised Land?"

"That's right," Cloud replied.

"So how do we get there."

"Well," began Cloud, "it's a long and complicated process. But our way should be through Mithril Mine.

Just then, Aerith emerged from the inn. She had changed her clothes; she was now dressed in a black top and yellow jacket, with a pair of dark blue, waist-hugging jeans. "What?" she asked as everyone else looked at her. "Who wears the same clothes all day every day?"

It was dark. Pitch black. Whether it was day or night, she couldn't tell. She couldn't even tell when she had regained consciousness. She had no sense of time or direction.

Then it occurred to her. Perhaps she was blind. She quickly dismissed it, as she felt no pain in her eyes. Standing to her feet, she realized she wasn't paralyzed, either.

It was the premonitions that saved her life. She never told anyone she was having them, but she remembered where and when she was supposed to die. She changed positions during what was supposed to be her final moments, and assured her survival. At least for the time being. But now, it seemed possible that she would starve to death.

Her efforts to cheat death were in vain.

Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, and Red XIII, meanwhile, had traveled through the swamp to the mouth of the mine. Upon arriving, they were greeted by the repulsive sight of the Midgar Zolom, the feared creature of the swamp, impaled on a large sword.

"Did Sephiroth...do this?" asked Cloud.

"Amazing," said Tifa.

"I guess we caught that Chocobo for nothing," Red XIII observed.

"Our enemy is someone that could do this?" asked Aerith as the five of them entered the mine. Once inside, they encountered two people they knew. Two people they wished they didn't.

"Just a second!" ordered Rude.

"Who are you?" demanded Tifa.

"Do you know who I am?" demanded Rude.

"From the Turks, right?" Cloud responded..

"Well if you know," Rude continued, "this won't take long. It's difficult to explain what the Turks do."

"Kidnapping, right?"

"I saw firsthand," Aerith added.

"To put it negatively, you could say that," Rude replied. "But, that's not all there is to it, anymore."

"Sir!" exclaimed a female voice. On the high ledge stood a blonde woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in the same suit Rude and Tseng wore. "It's all right, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!"

"Then, Elena, explain," Rude corded.

"I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena," Elena explained. "Thanks to what you did to Reno, we're short of people, although, because of that, I got promoted to the Turks. In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed, and to try and stop you every step of the way." She paused. "Wait a minute, it's the other way around. You're the ones that are getting in our way."

"Elena, you talk too much," reprimanded Tseng.

"Mr. Tseng?"

"No need to tell them about our orders."

"Sorry, Tseng."

"I thought I gave you other orders," Tseng continued. "Now go. Don't forget to file your report."

"Oh, right!," replied Elena as she clicked her heels. "Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!"

"Elena, you don't seem to understand," Tseng sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry," the blonde stammered.

"Go," Tseng ordered. "Don't let Sephiroth get away."

"Yes sir!" replied Elena.

"Reno said he wanted to see you after the injuries you gave him healed," informed Rude. "He wants to show his affection for you all...with a new weapon."

"Well, then," continued Tseng as he turned his attention toward the group. "Aerith. Long time no see. Looks like you got away from Shinra for a while, now that Sephiroth reappeared."

"So what are you saying?" asked Aerith. "That I should be grateful to Sephiroth?"

"No," replied Tseng. "Well, I won't be seeing too much of you, so take care."

"Strange hearing that from you," said Aerith. "Considering you've hit me."

"Well then," replied Tseng as he began to leave. "Stay out of Shinra's way."

A moment later, the Turks were gone.

"They're stalking us," Red XIII stated the obvious.

"Probably to recapture me," Aerith said sadly.

"I won't let that happen," Cloud assured. "I haven't strayed from my job."

"Oh, Cloud!" Aerith giggled as she pressed her lips against his.

They soon cleared the mine and were once again in an open field. There was no sign of the Turks.

"Where to now?" asked Tifa.

"Junon is an hour's walk from here," Cloud replied. "Beyond that is the ocean. If Sephiroth came through the mine, he's headed there."

The walk to Junon took an hour and a half. The sun was beginning to set, and it felt like it wanted to rain. But that wasn't on anyone's mind when they saw the town.

"What happened to this town?" Cloud asked aloud. "It's so run-down."

"This is Lower Junon," Tifa replied. "It's this way because Shinra built Upper Junon during the war. And Lower Junon paid the price. The ocean got polluted. The fish all died. Just look!"

Tifa drew everyone's attention to a girl standing on the beach. She seemed nine or ten, but was quite malnourished. Despite that, she seemed rather upbeat.

"Hey! Mr. Dolphin!" she called as a dolphin swam to her from the ocean. "My name is Priscilla! Now you say it."

The dolphin make a squeaking noise as Priscilla saw Cloud and Tifa's reflections in the polluted water.

"Who are you guys?" asked Priscilla as she turned around. "Are you members of the Shinra, Inc.?"

"No, you're wrong!" Aerith quickly replied. "We have nothing to do with the Shinra."

"In fact," said Tifa, "We stay as far away from supporting Shinra as humanly possible!"

"That's how it is," Cloud added.

"I don't believe you!" the brat shouted as she stuck her tongue out. "Get out of here!"

Just then, the ground began to rumble.

"Great," muttered Cloud.

"Look at that!" Tifa exclaimed as a giant fish leaped out of the water. "A bottomswell!"

Before anyone could warn her, Priscilla ran towards the bottomswell with her fists in the air!

"Hey!" shouted Tifa, but it was too late. The bottomswell leaped out of the ocean again and struck the poor little girl, knocking her on her face in three inches of water.

Cloud, not missing a chance, drew his sword and drove it into the bottomswell. "You need to be more careful," he warned.

There was no response.

Cloud looked to see Priscilla face-down in the water.

And she was not breathing.


	16. The Barge

Chapter 16: The Barge

Hojo stood alone in the lobby at the Shinra field office in Junon. Sephiroth was on the loose, he realized. He had speculated that this day might have come sooner or later. But he had never speculated what he might do in the situation. For him, the future was as uncertain as it was for his company. He wondered if her should remain loyal to them, or…

"Hojo," greeted Rufus as he entered the lobby and interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, sir," Hojo replied.

"Still no sign of Sephiroth?"

"None whatsoever," Hojo replied. "To be perfectly frank, Sephiroth has the potential to destroy us all. Look at what he did to your father."

"I think it's time we took a meeting," Rufus suggested.

"Yes, sir," Hojo replied. He groaned inside; he knew where this meant.

"This is bad," said Cloud as he looked down on Pricilla's lifeless body. "You don't think she's dead, do you?"

"I hope not," said Tifa nervously.

"Priscilla!" exclaimed an elderly man as he ran to her and kneeled down. "Nope, she's not breathing."

"Can't anyone resuscitate her?" asked Cloud.

"Hey, that's it!" shouted the old man with a gleam in his eye. "Young man, CPR, now!"

"Mouth to mouth?" asked Cloud. He had learned CPR during his training, but had never the chance to carry it out in practice.

"C'mon Cloud!" ordered Barret.

"Cloud, hurry!" added Aerith.

"You know I can't," said Red XIII.

"Guess I gotta do it," Cloud agreed.

He held the poor girl's nose shut and breathed into her mouth. After his third exhale, she coughed water into Cloud's face. Cloud staggered back as spectators cheered.

"Uh...ugh…" groaned Pricilla.

"Hey hey!" shouted the old man as he picked up the tiny girl. "Priscilla, are you alright?" He then disappeared into his house, leaving Cloud to scratch his head.

"You're welcome," he muttered.

A few minutes later, Cloud and the group found themselves in the house of one of the female spectators.

"I heard what happened. You've done so much for Priscilla," the spectator explained.  
"You all must be tired. If you want to get some rest, stay here. Make yourselves at home."

"I'm gonna relax for a while," Barret announced.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. "Let's rest."

"Hojo," began Rufus from where he was sitting, "it's highly likely Sephiroth is going to come after you."

"I've considered that myself," said Hojo, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Good," replied Rufus. He was sitting on the toilet with his pants at his ankles. Bathroom meetings were his worst habit. "Then you've probably been expecting me to give you a leave of absence."

"Excuse me?" asked Hojo.

"No worries," said Rufus. "It works for both of us. Sephiroth will notice you're not among us. He won't come after us, and he won't be able to use us to find you."

"How are we going to explain this to the public?" asked Hojo.

"We'll tell them you disappeared," said Rufus. "Leaving a letter of resignation."

"And if he finds me?" Hojo asked out of reasonable concern.

"You'll have undercover bodyguards," answered Rufus. "All female."

"How long will I be gone?"

"We'll call you back once we get close to the Promised Land."

"Will that be all?" asked Hojo.

"I believe that will be," answered Rufus. "Now, could I get a little privacy, please?"

Hojo muttered profanities under his teeth as he left the bathroom.

"...That reminds me."

"You again?"

"…Who are you?"

"…You'll find out soon. But more importantly, 5 years ago…"

"5 Years ago…Nibelheim?"

"When you went to Mt. HOMET then, Tifa was your guide, right?"

"Yeah…I was surprised."

"But where was Tifa other than that?"

"…I dunno."

"It was a great place for you two to see each other again."

"…You're right."

"Why couldn't you see each other alone?"

"…I don't know. I can't remember clearly…"

"Why don't you try asking Tifa?"

"...Yeah."

"Then, get up!"

"adeuiawgubrteaivcartgydetgbvdvjitnvgjidrjslahbfcljakhcbawiehfwbioifcnslkdhbgaerilbnaclibnawlhnatgblarekhcvnarlejkbgfvalkwrhebgalreabglieeipoavncaroepivnraeikbvraeihbvaroeibvhaelhbvrareaeioheneboprupoaruewosmikopomasdcnaihubaoiwuhebfaowieybfatuedislcmwejhrugndbsfko"

"Tifa," began Cloud the next afternoon, "When Sephiroth and I went to Nibelheim, where were you?

"We saw each other, right?" Tifa replied.

"The other time," Cloud clarified.

"No...it was five years ago. I don't remember," said Tifa. "But something seems strange outside. Cloud, come quick."

"Seems like something's goin' on up there!" said Barret as Cloud made his way out of the house.

"Doesn't it seem a little strange?" added Tifa. "Everything getting so noisy all of a sudden?"

"Does this have something to do with the Shinra?" asked Red XIII.

Just then, Pricilla came out of her house, still malnourished, but having recovered from the incident.

"Are you all right now?" asked Cloud.

"Thanks for helping," replied Pricilla. "I'm sorry, I mistook you for one of those Shinra, Inc."

"That's all right," said Cloud.

"What's that music?" asked Barret. "It sure sounds lively."

"I heard they're rehearsing the reception for the new Shinra president," Pricilla replied.

"Rufus?" said Barret. "I gotta pay my respects."

"Grandpa and grandma told me this beach was beautiful when they were small," Pricilla continued. "But after the Shinra built that city above, the sun stopped shining here, and the water got polluted. I was raised on that story and hate Shinra so much, I could die!"

"You think Rufus is thinking about crossing the ocean from here, too?" asked Aerith "Does that mean Sephiroth already crossed the ocean?"

"We gotta get to the town up there," Barret pointed out. "Mebbe we could climb the tower?"

"No! No!" exclaimed Pricilla. "There's a high voltage current running underneath the tower. Don't wander near it, it's dangerous! But you might be able to if Mr. Dolphin helps you. Follow me!"

"High voltage tower," Tifa observed. "I guess this means Cloud'll be all right."

"Yeah," Aerith added. "Better leave it to Cloud!"

"We're counting on you, Cloud," Red XIII joined in.

"Hey!" Cloud exclaimed. "Wait a second!"

The others, naturally, ignored him. Defeated, Cloud trudged down into the water where Priscilla was standing.

"Wait a minute," ordered the girl. With that, she blew a whistler. In response, Mr. Dolphin jumped high out of the water.

"Now ain't that something!" observed Barret. I ain't never seen no dolphin jump like that!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" gloated Pricilla. "When I blow this whistle, Mr. Dolphin jumps for me." She then handed the whistle to Cloud. "This is for you, Cloud!"

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked.

"Just go into the water, blow this whistle, and Mr. Dolphin'll jump you to the top of the pole!"

"Jump to the top of the pole?" asked Cloud.

"See that rod sticking out at the top?" replied Pricilla. "If you jump just right, you can climb to the top of the town."

"Good luck, Cloud!" said Barret. "If you make it, we'll follow you!"

"What do you mean if?" muttered Cloud.

Kalm was still a quiet, peaceful hamlet when Bestla and Nara entered the town.

"They were here," Bestla declared. "We saw them head off in this direction from Midgar."

"How can you be sure they stopped here?" asked Nara.

"They would run out of supplies," Bestla explained. "And they would tire. They probably stayed at the inn."

"Then where do we go from here?" asked Nara.

"We ask around," Bestla replied. "Start with him," she ordered, pointing to a middle-aged villager in the town square.

"Me?" asked Nara.

In response, Bestla once again pointed to the villager.

Defeated, Nara made her way to the villager as Bestla looked on.

"Excuse me," Nara asked sheepishly.

"Yes?" replied the villager.

"Can you help us?"

"Well," the villager replied, "that depends on what you need help with. Are either of you looking for a boyfriend?"

"We believe a group of five people were here not too long ago," Nara began, ignoring the previous question. "A guy with spiky hair. A girl with a pink dress. Another girl with practically no clothes on. A red cat. And, finally a man with a machine gun where his arm should be. Did you see such a group of people?"

"I sure did," the villager replied. "They went off in the same direction as a gray-haired oddball."

"Sephiroth!" exclaimed Bestla.

"So that's his name?" asked the villager. "That's the weirdest name I've ever heard. Was he your ex?"

"What direction was that?" asked Bestla, refusing to dignify the question with response.

"Not my business," the villager answered.

"Is that so?" growled Bestla.

Cloud, meanwhile, had made his way into the military base. He had been there before; when he was training for SOLDIER. But he had no time to think about that now. He needed to focus on Sephiroth.

Just then, soldiers began to run by.

"The new president!" exclaimed one of them. "He's here! He's here!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" exclaimed another.

Cloud then turned to see an angry-looking commander staring him down.

_Shit, _he though. _I've been caught!_

"Hey!" exclaimed the commander. "You still dressed like that? Come here!"

The commander then led Cloud into a locker room. "Today's the big day when we welcome President Rufus!" he explained. "Hurry up and change!"

Cloud did as he was told. _A Shinra uniform_, he thought. _I was so proud when I first put it on. I wonder when it was...I couldn't stand wearing this thing anymore._

"Wow!" exclaimed the commander, bringing him back to reality. "You look good in it!  
You remember the greeting procedure, right?"

Cloud nodded. He was experiencing déjà vu again. He remembered every move. But he would think about that after Sephiroth was dead.

The parade went well, with Cloud marching a few hundred feet behind Rufus, who was riding in an open car. After the parade, they returned to the base.

"Good!" exclaimed the commander. "We made it." He then realized his company. "Oh! President Rufus!" He turned to his troops again. "Hey! Line up and shut up! Don't make a move!"

Rufus wasn't even paying attention. He was focused on Heidegger. "How's the job?" he asked. "What happened to the Shinra 2000?

"The long range airship is still being prepared," Heidegger replied. "It should be ready in about three more days. Gya haa haa!"

"Even the Air Force's Gelnika?" asked Rufus.

"Gya haa haa!" cackled Heidegger.

"Stop that stupid horse laugh," snapped Rufus. "Things are different than when father was in charge. Is the ship ready?"

"Yes, sir, we'll get it ready quickly," replied Heidegger. He then raised his fist and took Rufus's abuse out on Cloud once the former left the scene. He then followed his boss.

"What a disaster," said one of the soldiers.

"Heidegger was really irritated," said another.

"The man in the black cape's been roaming the city, but we can't find him," added the first.

"Man in a black cape?" asked Cloud.

"He showed up two or three days ago, and killed a few of our soldiers," explained the second soldier. "He disappeared right after that. There's a rumor going around that it was Sephiroth."

Just then, the commander returned. "Attention!" he called. "Dismissed!"

Cloud failed to follow the soldiers. His mind was on Sephiroth.

"Hey!" shouted the commander. "Hey you! You messing with the army?"

"Who cares?" replied Cloud, forgetting his place in the food chain.

"You're too lazy!" shouted the commander. "No break for you! Get over here!"

After a few minutes, Cloud found himself back in the locker room. He didn't care; Sephiroth was in the area.

"This is the military, soldier!" barked the commander. "Your orders for today are to send off President Rufus at the dock! I'll keep drilling you until it's time!"

Cloud groaned.

After the drill, the commander led Cloud and the two soldiers through the streets. As they stopped at a red light, Cloud could see Rude smoking in an open-air bar. Tseng, Elena, and Reno were sitting nearby.

_If they recognize me, I'm fucked, _thought Cloud.

"Hey soldier-boy, aren't you still on duty?" asked the bartender.

"Stay outta this," Tseng ordered.

"The President's safety is secure because we're here," Reno said.

"The minute you think the job's boring, you guys start messing…around," added Elena. She then became very quiet.

"What's wrong?" asked Reno.

"It feels like we're had this discussion before," Elena said.

"We do have our down time," Rude said as he put out the cigarette. "We got to this bar every week."

"But I was just promoted," Elena said. "And I remember being at _this_ bar. Having _this_ conversation. With _you_!"

Great, thought Cloud. Now Elena's having déjà vu. It's way to obvious…"

"Hey jackass, move it!" shouted the commander as the light turned green.

"Well done," complimented Rufus after the soldiers' performance. "Keep up the good work for Shinra, Inc."

"Mr. President," called Heidegger. "The ship is almost ready for departure."

Rufus quietly walked over to Heidegger. "Once the word gets out that Sephiroth's here, Cloud and his friends will show up, too," he whispered.

"We'll crush them as soon as we find them!" Heidegger said, trying not to laugh.

"We can't have them get in our way," insisted Rufus.

"Leave it up to me, sir!" assured Heidegger. "Gya haa ha!"

"I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh!" shouted Rufus as he boarded the barge.

Heidegger raised his fist, but then the ship's whistle blew. "Guess this is your lucky day," he grunted as he followed Rufus.

"All right!" shouted the commander. "Dismissed!"

"That was close," said the first soldier.

"Heidegger's been really edgy lately," added the second soldier. "Because Hojo disappeared, leaving a letter of resignation. Heidegger's been forced to take care of that investigation, too."

"Hey!" shouted the commander. "I thought you were dismissed!"

X1 quietly made his way to the cargo hold. He had spotted something out of the corner of his eye that he thought he had recognized. When he got there, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, hurry," said Red XIII. "You're the last one."

"How did you get here?" asked Cloud.

"A dolphin gave me a ride," the cat replied. "Priscilla remembered the dolphin after you climbed the pole. But, you mustn't be mad at her."

Cloud sighed. "We'll cross the ocean, to the new continent. Even if we are wearing Shinra's uniforms."

The villager had awoken from a nap to the smell of fire. Alarmed, he cautiously made his way over to his bedroom door and felt it, as he had been told to as a child. It wasn't hot. He slowly opened it and check the kitchen. Nothing. The house seemed to be fire free. And then he noticed. There were endless shades of red and orange through the windows. In a panic, he ran outside to be instantly greeted by a wave of heat and smoke. The entire city of Kalm was burning to the ground. Bestla was standing triumphantly in the town square.

"What are you doing?!" pleaded the villager.

"Don't worry. Not your business," Bestla cackled.

"How many people have died?!" he exclaimed.

"I never counted," Bestla replied.

"You bitch!" cried the villager as he prepared to attack her.

Bestla immediately pulled out her laser blaster and aimed it at the villager. "Let's not try anything stupid," she warned. "That said, I do have some aqua materia. I can put it to some good use if you can tell me where that party went."

The defeated villager sighed. He realized he had no choice, not to mention that the blood of the other villagers was at least partially on his hands. "They were heading for the mines!" he replied in a panic.

"See?" gloated Bestla. "That wasn't so hard."

"Why would they be heading for the mines?" asked Nara.

"I'm not sure," the shaking villager replied. "But I know Junon is beyond the mines. Maybe they want to cross the ocean?"

"Thanks again," said Bestla as she promptly fired on the villager, reducing him to a pile of dust in a matter of seconds.

"What now?" asked Nara.

"We get back to the Urchin," Bestla replied. "Take it across the ocean and keep an eye out for them. Most of the barges in this time went from Junon to Costa del Sol."

"What about them?" asked Nara, pointing to the burning buildings.

"What _about_ them?" retorted Bestla. "It's a good day to die."

With that, they left the burning village.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Red XIII made their way deeper into the barge. The ship had departed, and they were now at sea. Sephiroth might be somewhere on the ship, and Cloud was already looking for him. He would find him, kill him, and put an end to the charade. Then he would kill Rufus and Heidegger, and put and end to Shinra. And then…he would find out just where the hell those premonitions were coming from.

Just then, another solder appeared in front of him. Before Cloud could say anything, the solder threw its arms around his neck, jumped, wrapped its legs around Cloud's waist, and kissed him hungrily on the mouth.

"It's me, Aerith," she giggled in a whisper. "Hey, Cloud. Did you see the airship at Junon?"

"I heard it was big," Cloud replied. "But I didn't expect it to be that big."

"That was really something," said Aerith. "Hey, do you think I could get on it?"

"I'll take you someday," replied Cloud with a wink.

"Wow!" exclaimed Aerith with a smile. "I'm really looking forward to it!" She kissed him again and put her feet back on the ground. "Let's ride the airship together, okay? Promise, promise me!"

The three went up to deck. It was deserted, save one soldier.

"Yes sir! Everything quiet, sir!" the soldier said to them. "But, you know what? I really hate this uniform. Uniforms, soldiers, war, I hate 'em all. They take away all the things and people you love. I wish they'd all disappear. Right, Cloud?"

"Yeah, Tifa," Cloud agreed.

"You're right!" Tifa smiled. "Uh, yes sir, I'll continue my watch sir!"

"Hey, Cloud," began Aerith. "Did you see Barret? I hope he's not doing anything stupid."

The next doorway led to the outside deck. There, they found Barret, looking into a window. As they joined him, they could see Rufus and Heidegger inside.

"They're this close but we can't do a thing to 'em," Barret muttered. "How can he be goin' off laughin' like that? Because of him, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie...God! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna settle things here and now!"

"Barret, no!" Tifa exclaimed.

Before Barret could do something stupid, red lights began to flash, and a siren began to sound.

"Emergency alert!" declared the intercom. "Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat. Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!"

"Damn, did they find us?" exclaimed Barret.

"Everyone's here, right?" asked Tifa.

"Hey, wait," insisted Barret. "You don't think that suspicious character is Sephiroth?"

"Really?" suggested Tifa.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" replied Barret.

"Let's find out," ordered Cloud.

"It's the most logical thing to do," suggested Red XIII.

Back in the cargo hold, the bodies began to appear, murdered in the same fashion as those at the Shinra building.

"It's him," Tifa said. "It has to be."

"Let's end this," Cloud said.

Beyond the cargo hold was the engine room. There, Cloud saw a figure standing with his back turned to him.

"Is it Sephiroth?" Cloud asked aloud.

Almost as if in response, the figure fell to the ground, dead.

"No, not Sephiroth!" Cloud corrected himself. And then, they all heard the voice.

"After a long sleep...the time has...come."

"Look, Cloud!" exclaimed Aerith.

Cloud turned his eyes to where Aerith had been pointing, just in time to see Sephiroth rise through the floor. He looked just as Cloud had remembered him.

"Sephiroth!" exclaimed Cloud. "You're alive!"

"Who are you?" asked Sephiroth.

"You don't remember me? I'm Cloud!"

"Cloud," Sephiroth repeated.

"Sephiroth, what are you thinking?" demanded Cloud. "What are you doing!?

"The time is now," Sephiroth replied.

"What!?" exclaimed Cloud. "What are you saying?"

In response, Sephiroth leaped toward the ceiling. Down came a repulsive, silver creature that all five of them recognized.

"Jenova!" shouted Tifa.

"Nice head!" Barret shouted sarcastically.

"She's colored differently," Red XIII observed.

"Forget that!" Cloud shouted. "Look!"

Jenova fired lasers in all directions, causing the group to disperse.

"I didn't think that thing was really Sephiroth's mother," Red XIII began. "But now I see the resemblance!"

Just then, Jenova spotted Aerith in the corner. Surprisingly quickly, the creature began to advance on her. Aerith quickly tossed her staff at Jenova, only to have it smack it away with her tail.

Jenova continued until she was just a few feet away from Aerith.

"Look out!" Cloud shouted. He cast lightening, directly striking Jenova. When the dust cleared she had been reduced to a small tentacle. Before Cloud could draw his sword and finish the tentacle off, it quickly slithered away.

"Oh, Cloud!" squealed Aerith as she got up and ran into his arms. "I thought I was going to die!"

"That's what disappeared from the Shinra building," Red XIII observed.

"Jenova," said Cloud, his arms still wrapped around Aerith's waist. "The arm of Jenova. So it was Sephiroth."

"He said the time is now," Barret reminded them.

"Rufus!" shouted Cloud suddenly. "I forgot about him!"

"Could the new president be dead now, too?" asked Tifa aloud.

"Nope," replied Barret. "I know he's not."

"What's with these premontitions?" Tifa asked in a somewhat frustrated tone of voice.

"I have no idea," Red XIII replied. "They've just been happening.

"You too?!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Honestly," continued Red XIII, "I feel like I've done this before. Ever since we hit Kalm."

"It must be déjà vu," suggested Aerith.

"But if that's the case," continued Red XIII, "how could we all have had déjà vu at the same time?"

"I'm not," said Aerith.

"Neither am I," added Tifa.

"I remember once," Red XIII continued, "an argument Hojo and Heidegger were having."

"About déjà vu?" asked Tifa.

"Actually," continued Red XIII, "about time travel."

"What would time travel have to do with déjà vu?" asked Cloud.

"Hojo once suggested that it someone traveled back in time, it would disturb the fabric to time itself. But as the fabric of time itself is material and therefore can't be destroyed, if someone changed the future, the future would still exist in some form. When Heidegger pried a little more, Hojo suggested that we would feel when something is supposed to happen."

"So you're saying we actually did live though this before?" asked Cloud.

"It's all speculation," replied Red XIII. "I don't personally believe it."

"But if that's the case," began Tifa, "who's the time traveler?"


	17. Life's a Beach

Chapter 17: Life's a Beach

"Damn!" groaned Barret as he disembarked from the barge. "Sure is hot here!"

"Would you kindly hurry?" requested Red XIII from behind him. "The heat here is drying my nose."

"All right," said Cloud, who was third in line. "We'll take a break and then head off.  
Don't wander too far off."

"I'll wander wherever I damn well want!" shouted Barret as he began to run off. "Who made him the leader?"

Just then, Cloud felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "I did," replied Aerith as she pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe I should get a tan for once. Which do you like, Cloud?"

"I like fair complexions," Cloud replied.

"Got it," replied Aerith as she kissed him again. "I'll remember that."

"I think I'll go swimming," stated Tifa, the last to disembark.

"Sounds good to me," Aerith replied as she and Tifa ran off.

"It looks like my mane got messed up," said Red XIII. "I'm going to rest somewhere cool."

And with that, Cloud was alone.

ELSEWHERE…

Barret placed a dish of ice water on the ground.

"Thank you," said Red XIII as he placed his paw into the dish, scooped some water up, and licked it.

"Don't mention it," Barret replied.

Red XIII continued to scoop water up with his paw, looking at Barret somewhat nervously.

"Damn!" Barret exclaimed. "Forgot to feed ya!"

As Barret turned his back to prepare a dish of food, he could hear Red XIII lap up the water rapidly. Barret was puzzled about his companion's odd habits. Shrugging it off, he filled another dish with food and placed it next to the one containing the water. Red XIII took one sniff of the food and turned away.

Barret was naturally offended. "You ate that back at the Shinra Building!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Red XIII replied. "Now I don't like it anymore."

ELSEWHERE…

Meanwhile, back at the dock, a helicopter was landing on a helipad as Rufus and Heidegger disembarked the barge.

"What a long boat ride that was!" Heidegger said.

"Good work everyone," said Rufus to the sailors preparing the helicopter.

"Gya ha ha!" cackled Heidegger. "Hurry up with that!"

"Yes, sir!" obeyed the sailors in unison.

"I heard Sephiroth was on board," began Rufus in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes," replied Heidegger sheepishly. He knew he was in trouble again.

"And it seems Cloud and the others were on board, too," the president continued angrily. "They all slipped through. You messed up big this time, Heidegger."

"I'm ashamed of myself," Heidegger groaned.

"Is that all you can do?" shouted Rufus. "Give one word answers and apologize for everything?"

Just then, Palmer came running off the barge. "Mr. President!" he shouted. "Breaking news!"

"This isn't the time!" Rufus shouted.

"Kalm just burned to the ground!" Palmer shouted. "And guess who did it!" With that, he showed Rufus and Heidegger a photo taken by a security camera. It depicted Kalm ablaze, with Bestla standing triumphantly in the town square.

"Fuck Bestla," announced Rufus. "We're taking her out." He paused. "This changes everything. You two, we're having a meeting. And you know where!"

Palmer and Heidegger groaned in unison.

ELSEWHERE…

"Man," said Aerith. "Isn't this nice?"

"What?" asked Tifa.

Aerith and Tifa were relaxing on the beach in red and blue bikinis, respectively. They both needed to take their minds off of the situation.

"The sun. I'm still getting used to it," Aerith replied. "I've been living in Midgar for so long. I haven't even worn a bikini since high school!"

"Didn't get out much?" asked Tifa.

"Not really," Aerith replied. "I spend most of my free time helping my mother." She paused. "Tifa, I need to ask you something, if it's okay."

"Sure," replied Tifa with a smile. "Ask away."

"Are you okay with this?" Aerith asked her.

"Okay with what?" asked Tifa. "Going after Sephiroth?"

"No," Aerith corrected her. "Cloud and I."

"Of course," Tifa replied. "We're childhood friends. It's a completely different relationship."

"Are you sure?" asked Aerith. "I kind of feel a vibe."

"Trust me," insisted Tifa. "I'm happy for the both of you. I care about Cloud enough to want what makes him happy. That's what a real friend does."

Aerith was silent. She believed her and didn't believe her at the same time.

ELSEWHERE…

The premonition came to him as crisply as the hot sun.

"Sephiroth!" .

"So you opened the door," Sephiroth praised. "Well done."

"This place...what is it?"

"A lost treasure house of knowledge," explained Sephiroth. "The wisdom of the Ancients...I am becoming one with the planet."

"One with the planet?"

"You stupid fools," Sephiroth scolded. "You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this planet. All its wisdom...knowledge...I will meld with it all. I will become one with it...it will become one with me."

"You can do that?"

"The way...lies here," Sephiroth replied.

And then, he felt an extreme pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw himself impaled on a giant sword.

The premonition then ended as suddenly as it came.

"I have to do something," he realized out loud.

ELSEWHERE…

Make a huge sacrifice for the greater good.

Start a new quest.

Take Advantage of a second chance.

Admit I made a big mistake.

Accept who I am.

Change the course of my life.

Create a new outlook on life.

Kiss my best friend.

"There," said Aerith as she finished it.

"Making a bucket list?" asked Tifa.

"How'd you guess?"

"I just guessed."

"I see," said Aerith. "I've been meaning to make one. Not that I plan on dying anytime soon. I just want to remind myself to do stuff before I forget about it. Time flies, and I'm already missing out."

"Really?" asked Tifa. "How so?"

"I always thought I'd be married by now," Aerith replied.

Tifa's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Aerith insisted. "I pictured myself as a housewife living on the upper plate."

"I never expected that for myself," Tifa said. "But there were other things I was hoping for."

"Like what?" asked Aerith.

"I'm not too sure," replied Tifa in an uneasy voice. She turned her head, so Aerith couldn't se what she mouthed: "Tell Cloud how I feel about him."

"Want some ideas?" Aerith offered.

"I'm okay," Tifa assured.

With that, Aerith handed Tifa the list. "I insist," she said. "You don't have to do everything."

Tifa sighed. "Here goes. Make a huge sacrifice for the greater good? I am a fugitive for the sake of the planet. Does that count?"

"I suppose," Aerith replied.

"Start a new quest," Tifa continued. "Well, we did go from blowing up reactors to chasing Sephiroth."

"Sounds like someone has a head start," Aerith observed with a smile. "I can't say that. I never blew up a reactor."

"Take advantage of a second chance," Tifa continued.

"We all get those," Aerith replied. "We just so often don't take advantage of them until it's too late."

"Yeah," Tifa said quietly. She hung her head in sadness; she could only think of one second chance she had been given. Cloud. And now she had blown that one, too. She saw the next item on the list, and she could admit, at least to herself, that she had made a big mistake by not telling Cloud how she felt. But now, he was with Aerith. She continued to quietly scan the list to the bottom, where her eyes widened.

"Kiss my best friend?!" Tifa exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Aerith.

"I just…never head of something like that," Tifa replied. She was a little skived.

"Isn't it a wonderful thing to kiss your best friend?" asked Aerith.

"Well," Tifa said, "I really don't think I have a best friend to kiss."

"Then I'm glad we're having this time and getting to know each other!" Aerith exclaimed happily. "Maybe we can become best friends!"

Tifa tried to smile.

"Don't worry," insisted Aerith. "I didn't say it had to be on the mouth!"

ELSEWHERE…

Cloud, meanwhile, had spotted someone he knew. Tseng. He was at Butch's Materia Depot.

"You're lucky," Butch informed him. "This is the only one that I know of. What would you need it for?"

"Walk through the walls and get into the girls' locker room," Tseng replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to find a gorgeous chick and have a good time," Butch agreed.

A moment later, Tseng was gone. Cloud made his way down to the shop. He was curious what Tseng had been doing there.

"Watcha got?" asked Cloud.

"Everything but Phase," Butch replied. "The last guy bought the last one."

"No worries," Cloud replied, realizing he might get some more information. "I don't even know what that does anyway."

"It phases you out," Butch replied. "Allowing you to walk through walls. It's mainly for people who want to walk through walls when they can't walk through doors. You know, perverts."

"I see," Cloud replied. "In that case, I'll take some fira, blizara, and some thundra, please."

"No prob," Butch replied enthusiastically. "I should have some more Phase in by next week."

_What could Tseng possibly want with Phase? _Cloud wondered as he paid.

ELSEWHERE…

"Umm…I don't mean to sound insensitive or anything," began Aerith, "but…your boobs…shouldn't they have a scar in between them?"

"I paid a fortune getting that removed," Tifa quickly explained. "Sounds kind of weird, but I care about my body. I do take pride in it."

"Especially during sex," Aerith laughed.

That was followed by dead, awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Aerith apologized. "Was that something I shouldn't have said?"

"It's okay," Tifa laughed slightly. "Despite how I dress sometimes, I'm still a virgin," she explained. "I'm actually a very modest girl. My parents bathed me and dressed me until I was four. Since then, nobody has seen my boobs, butt, or lady parts except for me behind closed doors."

Aerith almost looked stunned. She could never have known.

"What about you?" asked Tifa. "Have you ever…?"

Aerith laughed. "I was cheerleading captain in high school. I'm from the city. I'm a free spirit. You do the math."

Both girls giggled in unison.

"I'm parched," declared Tifa. "Want anything to drink?"

"I'm good," Aerith replied.

Tifa then turned over and reached into the cooler. As she did so, she turned her back to Aerith, revealing a white "Lockheart" boldly printed on the back of her bikini bottoms.

"That's cute," giggled Aerith suddenly.

"What?" asked Tifa.

"Your last name on your butt."

Tifa lay back down on her back. "My name's important to me," she said. "I figured I might as well put it where everyone would stare."

"What if you get married?" asked Aerith.

"Fat chance," Tifa replied. "I don't see myself doing it. I'm bent on saving the planet."

"What about after that?" asked Aerith.

"That would be a good question," said Tifa. "I suppose I could get married. But I really don't have anyone. I sometimes wonder what will happen to me after the planet is saved."

"You know what would be really romantic?" suggested Aerith. "If you surprised your new husband on your wedding night wearing only your bikini top."

Tifa found the thought of it a turn on, but still felt sad about it. She knew exactly what would happen once Sephiroth was killed and Shinra was destroyed. Red XIII would leave before the quest was even over. Barret would probably go back to his home town as well. And then Cloud.…Cloud and Aerith would begin their life together.

And she would be alone with nobody. At the thought of that, she even wondered if her life would be worth living.

ELSEWHERE…

"So who is this girl, really?" asked Rufus from the toilet he was sitting on.

"We have no idea," Palmer replied. "All we know is that she used a false name."

"I think we can deal with one little girl," Heidegger insisted.

"She's taken out a whole village," Rufus reminded them. "One thing's for certain: the deal's off."

"I was waiting for that," Palmer said. "Dare I say we're going to kill her?"

"You bet your fat ass we're going to kill her!" Rufus replied. "Where the fuck is she, anyway?"

"If she's followed Cloud's path, she's probably near Junon by now," suggested Heidegger.

"Alright," replied Rufus. "I want every missile in range fired upon the Urchin. That bitch's days are numbered."

"You can count on us!" assured Palmer.

"Meeting adjourned, then," announced Rufus as he flushed the toilet.

ELSEWHERE…

"Do you have a most embarrassing moment?" asked Aerith.

"Not really," Tifa replied quietly.

"Mine was in the first grade," Aerith continued. "A girl named Terri pulled down my pants on the monkey bars."

"That would be embarrassing," Tifa said in a monotone voice.

"I would have been in elementary school," Aerith said. "But less so in high school. Especially after the crotch shots at the football games."

Tifa's eyes raised. "Didn't you have underwear?"

"Well, yeah, we had little bloomers on," Aerith replied. "But they'd move side to side, so I'm guessing someone saw something at some point."

"No wonder there are so many male cheerleaders," Tifa observed.

"Yeah, and they get to put their hands on our asses, too!" Aerith added.

"Wow," said Tifa.

"Yeah, I had fun," Aerith continued. "And I'm in shape." She then felt the vibe again. "What's wrong, Tifa? And don't say 'nothing,' I was born on a Tuesday, but not last Tuesday."

And then, Aerith smiled again, and quickly sprang to her feet. "Oh, Cloud!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around," Cloud replied.

Aerith giggled and rested her head against his chest. She felt as if she could almost take a nap there. "Whew...I don't. know why I'm so tired." She then looked up at Cloud, with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's so many things I don't understand," Aerith replied. "I feel a little uneasy. Cloud, what

do you think of me?"

"I don't understand much," Cloud replied. "I've known you for five days, but there's still more to learn."

"You're right," Aerith agreed. "Even I don't understand myself. I wonder what part of me is like an Ancient? What is an Ancient supposed to be like? It's strange, isn't it? I don't understand it. I'm going around in circles. I wonder if there's any answer to this. Everything's so complicated."

Just then, Tifa appeared. She had thrown a tee shirt on that stopped just above her waist. "Look," she announced. "Look at that!"

Just a few yards down the beach, right before their eyes, was a familiar face surrounded by a group of bikini-clad girls.

"Is that man over there Hojo?" asked Cloud to himself before confirming it with his eyes.

"Let's go over and talk to him," Tifa insisted.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Aerith as she, Cloud, and Tifa made their way over to Hojo.

One of the bikini-clad women gave the three the evil eye as they approached. "God! What do you want?"

"I want to talk with that man!" Cloud insisted.

"Professor Hojo," said the woman, "that scary man says he wants to talk with you."

"I'm busy right now," Hojo dismissed.

"Too bad," Tifa said.

"I remember you all now," said Hojo. "Yes, yes. I remember now. It's been a long time, Aerith."

"Hojo," began Cloud.

"Sometimes you just gotta do something like this."

"What are you doing?" asked Cloud.

"It should be obvious," Hojo replied. "I'm getting a tan."

"Answer me!" Cloud demanded.

"I believe we're both after the same goal," Hojo said.

"You mean Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"Did you see him?"

Cloud nodded.

.  
"I see," laughed Hojo as he stood up.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing," Hojo replied. "I just remembered a certain hypothesis. Haven't you ever had the feeling something is calling you? Or that you had to visit some place?"

"Now that you mention that," said Cloud, "I've been having premonitions and déjà vu lately. Not to mention weird voices in my sleep. You're the scientist, maybe you can explain it all."

"I am a scientist," Hojo replied. "And thus don't adhere to that supernatural gobbledygook. No, don't you want to follow anybody?"

"I'll go anywhere Sephiroth is at!" Cloud said. "To beat him and put an end to all this!"

"I see," observed Hojo. "This could be interesting. Were you in SOLDIER? Would you like to be my guinea pig?"

In response, Cloud reached behind.

"Oh, now what?" Hojo continued. "Are you going to draw your sword?"

"No, Cloud!" exclaimed Aerith. "It's not worth it!"

Cloud silently withdrew his hand from his back.

Hojo cackled as he walked closer to Aerith. "Say, aren't you the Ancient?"

"I'm Aerith," she replied crossly. "The least you can do is remember my name. I want you to tell me something, Professor Hojo. I know I'm an Ancient. My mother told me."

"Your mother?" asked Hojo. "Oh, you mean Ifalna. How is she?"

"You didn't know? She died," Aerith informed him.

"I see," replied Hojo, without sympathy.

"Professor Hojo," Aerith began. "Is Jenova an Ancient? Is Sephiroth an Ancient? Do we all have the same blood?"

In response, Hojo began mumbling and sat down.

"He's mumbling slowly," observed Aerith. "That must mean he's hiding something!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Tifa. "Answer us!"

"It's no use," Cloud sighed. "It's no go."

A FEW HOURS LATER…

The sun was beginning to set on Costa del Sol. Barret was wandering the streets, realizing that the next day might spell a deadly encounter with Sephiroth. He wasn't sure he was ready, but he decided to give it his best just the same.

And then, he saw something quite pleasing to his eyes. A young girl was standing and a shirt, sneakers, and bikini bottoms that really flattered her backside. Barret didn't need to look at her face, however, as the Lockheart was still quite visibly printed on the bottoms.

"Hey Barret," greeted Tifa as she noticed him standing next to her.

Barret frowned. An aura of melancholy surrounded her, and he could tell. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Without responding, Tifa pointed to the beach, where a shirtless Cloud and a bikini-clad Aerith were making out on the beach. "I was a fool!" Tifa finally said as tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I waited too long to tell him how I feel. And now all those things we had….the promise we made…all the times we played together as children…they're all gone!"

Barret put his good arm around Tifa, who grabbed him in a hug, defeated.

"I've lost him!" Tifa sighed as more tears flowed from her beautiful eyes.

"Shh," whispered Barret as he tried, unsuccessfully, to comfort her.

"I wanted so much to tell him," Tifa sobbed. "But I'd been holding my thoughts in my heart for too long, and look what it got me!"


	18. Old Friends

Chapter 18: Old Friends

An old man was sitting alone as Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, and Red XIII made their way up the path of Mount Corel. It was early in the day, and the Costa del Sol break was over. The pursuit of Sephiroth had resumed.

"Excuse me," began Cloud, "but have you seen anyone come this way?"

"You're actually talking to me," the old man replied.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

"I just passed a guy in a black cloak back there," the old man replied. "I just tried to tell him that it's dangerous up ahead, and he ignored me!"

"Sephiroth," Cloud deduced.

"There was a black-cloaked guy here, too?" asked Aerith. She was dressed in a black tank top and yet another pair of hip-hugging jeans. She had described herself to Cloud as a jean-a-holic. These jeans were a darker blue and really flattered her backside; Cloud couldn't stop noticing. What he didn't notice is that her eyes were slightly tired. She couldn't sleep that night. He excuse would have been that everyone's situation had been on her mind; she was to embarrassed to admit she had been horny.

"Let's hurry on," insisted Tifa. She was dressed in a looser shirt and a pair of jeans. What Aerith had said about her attire had hit her hard.

"It's dangerous up ahead," warned the old man. "Be careful on your way. If any strangers should greet you warmly while traveling, make sure to greet them back. I guess that's the fun of being on the road."

Further up the path, they reached Mako reactor with train tracks leading out of the front entrance. They then followed the tracks until they were stopped by a raised bridge.

"Unless someone lets down the bridge, we're stuck," Aerith observed aloud before smiling at her man. "Cloud should be able to do something."

"I think there's a switch in that shack over there," Tifa added.

X1 sighed as he entered the shack. "Sure is tight in here," he muttered. But seconds later, the bridge was down.

They continued to follow the tracks until they reached a place that made them all feel miserable. Especially Barret. They were in North Corel. The town was desolate, with ruined buildings in every direction.

"Hey! He's back!" shouted a townsperson as he ran away.

Another man went straight up to Barret and, to the shock of everyone, punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"Well, lookey here!" said the attacker. "Never thought I'd ever see your face again. Those people over there, they with you? Well, I feel sorry for 'em! Hangin' around a walkin' death sentence like Barret."

"You got a lot of balls comin' back here!" taunted another villager. "Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap! Why doncha say something!? Or did ya forget what you done here already?"

"I'm sorry," Barret sighed.

"Fuck!" shouted a third villager. "You ain't even worth the effort. Don't waste your time talkin' to that techno-freak!"

The villagers then turned and walked away as Barret turned to his companions. "You heard 'em... It's my fault this town was destroyed."

Beyond the ruined town lay a station that none of them, even Barret, had been to. Before anyone could verbally speculate, Aerith turned to Barret.

"Barret, what happened?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" added Cloud.

"My hometown used to be around here," Barret replied.

"What do you mean 'used to?'" asked Red XIII.

"It ain't here no more," Barret said sadly. "Heard it got buried in just four years."

"But how could those people say those terrible things?" asked Aerith. "It doesn't seem right."

"It's my fault," said Barret. "All my fault. My hometown, Corel's always been a blue-collar coal mining town. It's so dusty-but-calm and so poor...a real small town, this one. That's the first time I ever heard the word "Mako Reactor" mentioned since that time.

FLASHBACK…

"What are we going to do?" asked the mayor. "The only one against this is Dyne."

"I am definitely against it, no matter what," insisted Dyne. "There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal! Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. We have no right to throw it all away so easily!"

"But listen, Dyne," began Barret. "No one uses coal nowadays. It's the sign of the times."

"Right," agreed Scarlet, who was representing Shinra at the meeting. "Everything is Mako, now. It'll be all right, Dyne. Shinra, Inc. will guarantee your livelihood once the Mako Reactor is completed."

"Listen, Dyne," pleaded Barret. "I don't want my wife, Myrna, to suffer anymore."

"I know how you feel!" began Dyne in an upset tone of voice. "I feel the same way too, dammit! But even so, I won't give away our coal mines!"

"Dyne," insisted the mayor, "you've got to understand."

…END FLASHBACK

"That's how the Corel Reactor was built and completed," Barret explained. "We all thought it would bring us an easier life. And then, Corel was burned down by the Shinra troops. All the townspeople...all my relatives...everyone...everything. It happened when Dyne and I were out of town for a few days.

"Shinra troops?" exclaimed Cloud. "What for?"

"There was an explosion at a reactor," Barret replied. "Shinra blamed the accident on the people. Said it was done by a rebel faction."

"That's so terrible!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's true," agreed Barret. "But more than Shinra, I couldn't forgive myself. Never should've gone along with the building of the reactor."

"Don't blame yourself," assured Tifa. "We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then."

"That's why...that's why I get so pissed off!" explained Barret. Not only did they take advantage of me, but I lost my wife, Myrna, too."

"Hey everyone!" interrupted the operator of the tram car at the station. "If you want to go to the Gold Saucer, hurry and get on!"

"Sorry," dismissed Barret. "We're busy."

"Wait a minute," began Cloud. "Sephiroth might be up there."

"Doubt it," dismissed Barret. "We won't miss him if we move onward."

"We can't take the chance," warned Red XIII. "If he's up there, we can corner him."

"Agreed," said Tifa.

"Alright," said Cloud, as he headed towards the tram. "It's decided."

UP ABOVE…

The tram duly made it's way to Gold Saucer. There were windows to look out, giving guest a full view of what was in store for them. There were roller coasters, racetracks, stages, and everything a guest could wish for.

"Wow!" exclaimed Aerith as they disembarked the tram. "Let's have fun!" He knew they were there to find Sephiroth, but she couldn't resist.

Barret gave her a sour look.

"I know this isn't the right time to do this," she began. "But, hey, Barret, cheer up!"

"I ain't in no cheery mood," Barret snorted. So jes' leave me alone."

"Really? That's too bad," said Aerith as she ran over to Cloud. "Let's go on a date!"

"What?" asked Cloud.

"A da-te!" Aerith reinforced as she took his hand. She then looked at Barret. "We're gonna go play."

"So play!" snapped Barret. "Don't forget we're after Sephiroth"

"I think he's mad," observed Aerith as she led Cloud into a tube. Beyond the tube, they were greeted by a rather muscular man in a red speedo.

"Hey boy," he greeted.

"Boy?" asked the perplexed Cloud as Aerith naturally giggled.

"How is it?" the man continued. "You having fun?"

"You bet!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Mmm, so, you are having fun," said the man. "Well, good, good for you boy."

"My name's Cloud. And stop calling me boy!"

"I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer," continued the man, as if he didn't even hear Cloud. "The name's Dio. By the way, boy, do you know what a 'Black Materia' is?"

"I know what it is," Cloud replied. "Why d'you ask me?"

"Well," continued Dio, "a while back, a boy your age came in and asked me if I had a 'Black Materia.' I thought you might know who he was, seeing as how you're both about the same age."

"Did he happen to have a black cape?" asked Cloud.

"Why yes, yes indeed," replied Dio. "And a tattoo on his hand that said '1.'"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Where did he go!?" he asked angrily.

"I have no idea," Dio laughed in response. "Well then. I say, stop by the Battle Arena if you like, boy. You'll probably like it. Many of my collections are on display there."

With that, he turned and walked away, causing both Cloud and Aerith to grimace. What had appeared to be a speedo had actually been a thong, riding up his crack.

"Ew!" Aerith whispered. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"No prob," Cloud quickly agreed.

They quickly spotted another tube and took advantage of it. This tube led to a strange area with the word "Wonder" in lights on the wall.

"This must be Wonder Square," Aerith observed.

"I heard this is where all the games are," said Cloud.

In response, Aerith put her hands on her hips and gave Cloud an annoyed look. "What is it with you boys and your video games?"

"I dunno," Cloud replied. "Just look on the bright side."

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith.

"Dio's not here," sighed Cloud in relief.

"Finally," agreed Aerith. "Some you and me time."

And at that moment, their apparent peace was shattered once again.

"Hey you!" shouted a campy voice. "What're you lookin' so down for?"

Before them stood a cat, standing triumphantly on top of a large, white creature. The creature had a face, but the voice had come from the cat, who was sporting a crown, cap, and a megaphone.

"I jinxed it!" Aerith sighed.

"To be perfectly frank," replied Cloud, "our date just got interrupted."

"Oh, that's too bad," said the creature. "Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction!"

Aerith quickly became cross. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"Oh, so sorry!" apologized the creature. "I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's Cait Sith."

"You can only read the future?" asked Cloud. "Then maybe you can help us."

"That's what I do best," replied Cait Sith.

"My friends and I have been getting premonitions lately," Cloud began to explain. "We can sense something is about to happen before it actually does."

"Hmm…okay," Cait Sith replied. "We can do that." He proceeded to do some kind of dance. "When you're with a cute girl, and you're deeply in doubt, please do the right thing, and whip your pork out."

"Eww!" cried Aerith. "That's disgusting!"

"Ooops, sorry," apologized Cait Sith sheepishly. "Let me try again. Unlucky for some, what's pursued will be theirs. But they'll lose something dear, at the bottom of stairs."

"That doesn't explain why we're getting those premonitions," muttered Cloud. "Or the déjà vu."

"Wait," pleaded Cait Sith. "One more chance. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish, and on the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he…"

"Enough!" exclaimed Cloud and Aerith in unison.

"Fine," sighed Cait Sith. "You're no fun anymore. But then again, you mentioned those premonitions. As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!"

"What are we going to do, Cloud?" asked Aerith.

"Well," began Cloud.

"I'm comin' with you no matter what you say!" Cait Sith gleefully announced.

"Fine," muttered Aerith as she placed her hands on he hips. "I guess that means this date's over." She then walked up to Cloud. "But I had so much fun, you still get a good-bye kiss." Aerith promptly wrapped her arms around Cloud and pressed her lips against his. Then, without warning, she began to kiss him hungrily, tongue and all, leaving Cloud with a surprised face when she broke the kiss. "My room, at ten p.m." she ordered with a seductive wink. With that, she kissed him again. She then walked off, throwing Cloud one last, seductive smile before she disappeared around the corner.

"I will admit," began Cait Sith, "that even I didn't see that coming."

Tifa then emerged from a tube. "Guys!" she announced. "We have a problem…who's he?"

"Cait Sith," replied the cat. "The fortune teller."

"Well," began Tifa, "I think our fortunes just went south."

She led the two of them to Battle Square, where a Shinra soldier was standing in front of a stairwell.

"We're in trouble," Cloud muttered.

Then, almost as if in response, the soldier fell to the ground.

Cloud immediately ran over to check his pulse.

"Dead," he observed.

"What?" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud then darted up the stairs.

"Wait, Cloud!" shouted Tifa as she followed him.

At the top of the stairs, there were dead soldiers left and right, just like the other times.

"Did Sephiroth do this?" asked Tifa.

"No, it's not him," Cloud observed. "They're all shot. Sephiroth would never use a gun."

Cloud then noticed a wounded guest. He quickly ran over to her. "Hey, what happened?" he demanded.

"A man…with a gun…on his arm…" she struggled to utter.

"A gun on his arm!?" Tifa exclaimed.

Just then, Dio entered the room with two armed security guards.

"Hold it right there!" one of the guards demanded. "And stay quiet!"

"Did you guys do this!?" demanded Dio.

"No, it wasn't us!" Cloud insisted.

One of the guards pulled out a stun prod.

"Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly!" shouted Cait Sith.

Cloud, Tifa, and Cait Sith made a run for it, only to find themselves cornered in the arena.

"That's as far as you go!" announced Dio.

Three giant robots entered the arena. Before anyone had time to react, they grabbed them, restrained them, and tossed them down the hatch in the middle of the floor.

"Pay for your crime down below!" ordered MANAGER as the hatch sealed tightly. Ironically, it read "Gateway to Heaven."

DOWN BELOW…

"Where are we?" asked Cloud.

"A desert prison," replied Cait Sith. "Corel Prison."

"A desert prison?"

"Yup, a natural prison in the middle of the desert, surrounded entirely by quicksand," Cait Sith continued. "I heard that once you get in, you never get out. But, there was one special exception."

Just then, the three prisoners noticed Barret was sitting nearby.

"Barret," began Cloud. "Did you really…"

"Stay back!" snapped Barret. "This is something I gotta deal with. Jes' leave me alone." With that, he ran off.

"That's one of your friends?" exclaimed Cait Sith. "He sure looks dangerous"

"Barret," whispered Tifa silently.

Cloud, meanwhile, was examining another body. "This one's been shot too," he observed.

"This isn't right," Tifa said. "Barret would never do this!"

"They've all been shot," Cait Sith pointed out.

Just then, Tifa spotted Barret browsing about. And Barret had spotted her.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?" he shouted as he began to raise his gun-arm.

"Just hold on for a second!" pleaded Cait Sith. "We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out!"

Barret fired in their direction, causing Cloud, Tifa, and Cait Sith to jump in unison. Each checked themselves for bullet wounds. Then they heard a thud. Cait Sith looked behind to see a dead thug with a knife.

"Didn't want none of you to get involved," Barret continued.

"Yeah," replied Tifa sarcastically. "We're already involved in this."

"You guys," sighed Barret, defeated.

"Please tell me this wasn't you," Tifa begged.

Barret shook his head. "There's another... another man that got a gun grafted into one of his arms. It was four years ago. I remember... I was on my way home from visiting a Mako Reactor being built.

FLASHBACK…

"Barret! Dyne!" cried the mayor of the village. "Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's Shinra soldiers!"

"What!?" Barret and Dyne exclaimed in unison as they ran to an overpass, only to see North Corel ablaze.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Barret.

"Hey, Barret!" shouted Dyne. "It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!"

As soon as they returned, they found themselves fired upon by soldiers.

"C'mon, Barret!" shouted Dyne. "We gotta hurry!"

"Kya ha ha!" cackled Scarlet from an overpass as she pushed a soldier off, to his death. "You can shoot all day and never hit them with aim like that. Stop playing around and cover me!"

At that moment, Dyne noticed one of the soldiers was aiming directly at Barret.

"Watch out!" cried Dyne as he jumped in front of his friend to cover him. Seconds later, he found himself dangled by Barret over a cliff, with the pain of a bullet in his right arm.

"Dyne! Hang on!" cried Barret. "Listen to me! You're comin' back to the village, hear?

"Yeah," groaned Dyne. "I ain't letting go."

"You're comin' back!" Barret continued. "Everyone's waitin' for ya. Eleanor and Marlene. They're all waitin' on us."

And then, bullets struck both of their arms simultaneously.

END FLASHBACK

"From then on," Barret continued, "I couldn't use my right arm no more. I was depressed for a while. But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in. Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away. Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm."

"He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra," suggested Tifa.

"Wouldn't bet on it," Barret dismissed. "I gotta apologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. And that's why, I gotta go alone."

"Do whatever you want," said Cloud. "Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't let you do it. Because, if you die on me, I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Weren't you going to save the planet?" added Tifa.

"Shit!" Barret exclaimed. "Tifa, you oughtta know by now."

"I'm not so different from you!" Tifa announced.

"So there it is, Barret," added Cloud.

Back at the northern end of the prison, the four of them noticed another corpse..

"This one's been shot too," Cloud observed.

Beyond the corpse was a junkyard. Dyne was there, near a ravine. He was obviously in a deranged state.

"Dyne?" called Barret as he stepped forward. "Is that you?"

"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years," Dyne answered as he limped in Barret's direction. "A voice I'll never forget."

"I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday," said Barret. "I knew you were alive somewhere. We had the same operation. Listen, Dyne..."

Before he could finish, Dyne fried at Barret's feet, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What's that?" asked Dyne. "I hear her voice."

Barret scratched his head in confusion.

"I hear her voice," Dyne repeated. "Eleanor's voice. Begging me not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I didn't hunt you down."

"I know I was stupid," Barret sheepishly admitted. "I'm not asking you to forgive me.  
But what're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?"

"Why!? The hell do you care for?" sneered Dyne. "Are the people killed going to understand why? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing Shinra's excuses? I don't care what the reason is! All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses. What's left is a world of despair and emptiness!"

Barret nodded silently. He couldn't help but agree.

"You still want to hear why?" Dyne continued as he fired his gun-arm into the sku repeatedly. "All right, I'll tell you. Because I want to destroy everything. The people of this city. This city itself. The whole world! I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor, Marlene. All gone!"

"Dyne, Marlene's still alive!" Barret exclaimed. "I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her...found Marlene. She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?"

"So she's still alive," said Dyne as he lowered his head.

"That's right."

He raised his head again. "All right, Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight."

"What!?" Barret exclaimed as he prepared his gun-arm.

"Eleanor's alone all by herself," Dyne explained. "I've got to take Marlene to her."

"Dyne, are you insane!?"

"Marlene wants to see her mom, don't she?" asked Dyne as he opened fire on Barret.

"Stop, Dyne!" shouted Barret as he desperately tried to dodge the fire. "I can't die yet!"

"Oh yeah?" retorted Dyne. "Well my life's been over ever since then."

"Stop it!" pleaded Barret. "I don't wanna fight you!"

"Barret!" shouted Cloud.

"Cloud, you stay the hell out of it!" ordered Barret. "This is my problem!"

With that, Barret aimed his gun-arm, and unloaded everything he had. Suddenly, sparks flew from Dyne's gun-arm. Dyne quickly aimed his gun-arm at Barret and tried to fire, but it was no use. The weapon had been disabled beyond repair. Defeated, Dyne fell to his knees.

"Look, Dyne," began Barret as he made his way over to his friend. "Sometimes…"

"Back!" shouted Dyne as he stood up and leaned against the wall behind him. "It wasn't just my arm...back then...I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong…"

"Dyne," began Barret, "I don't know either, man. Is this the only way we can resolve this?"

I told you I want to destroy everything," replied Dyne. "Everything, this crazy world, even me."

"And what about Marlene?" Barret demanded. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"Think about it, Barret," Dyne answered. "How old was Marlene back then? Even if I did go to her now, she wouldn't even know me. And what's more, Barret, is that these hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore."

Barret stood silently. He saw his point. But his own hands…

"Barret," began Dyne as he pulled out a pendant, "give that pendant to Marlene. It was...Eleanor's...my wife's...memento…"

"All right," began Barret. And then, the premonition came to him. He saw the gap behind him. He saw him disappearing into it. _He's going to kill himself! _Barret thought. _He's going to jump!_

Barret, before he could think twice, fired upon Dyne's legs.

Dyne shrieked as he collapsed to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed. "You fucking…you fucking…" And with that, Dyne passed out from the pain.

"Someday," began Barret, "you'll thank me for this." He paused. "I don't believe it."

"What?" asked Tifa.

"I had a premonition where he committed suicide," Barret replied. "But I stopped it! Dyne's going to live!" And for the first time in a long time, Barret smiled.

Cloud, meanwhile looked ominously into the sky. It was turning red, the sun was setting, and he was stuck in the middle of a desolate prison. He wondered when, and if, they would get out.


End file.
